Lily and Severus read Harry Potter
by vishnusnair2010
Summary: While enjoying a hot summer day at the park, Lily Evans and Severus Snape receives a mysterious set of books, about a Harry Potter. They decide on reading it together. What will happen when the future will revealed to them. How will they react. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MYSTERIOUS BOOK**

It was a bright summer day of 1975. It was a very hot day at the park near cokeworth, England. Two people were sitting on the grass , having a small picnic. They were Lily Evans and Severus Snape. "Hey Sev,", Lily said,"we should do this everyday you know, not just twice or thrice in a week. I really feel bad , when we are separated at Hogwarts, and i don't want it to happen here too.". Severus smiled at this, and had same feelings too. "Yeah , i think so too Lily", Severus said. "I wish that you will stop hanging out with Avery and Mulciber, Sev, they give me creeps", Lily said. Severus frowned and said,"the marauders are no better lily, they give me creeps". This was the topic in which Severus and Lily argued all the time. "At least i don't hang out with them, Sev", Lily argued. Severus thought it was better to change the topic and said,"How are things at home? Is Petunia still jealous of you?". "Oh , Petunia is always arguing with me sev. I don't know what happened between us, she was so nice to me before. Now she is dating a guy called Vernon . I don't remember his last name though. She is bragging about it in front of the whole family. I don't think my parents approve of the guy though, he looks as fat as a Hippo!", Lily said.

Severus laughed at this and said,"Oh i hate to see someone dating a Hippo, even your sister". Lily gave a playful slap on his shoulders and laughed with him. "I am already starting to miss Hogwarts, Sev. I know that it has been only 2 weeks, still its just frustrating.", she said. "I know lily, even i feel the same.", Severus agreed. "You know Severus, i feel like reading a new book. The school book list will not come till next 3 weeks ,so no hope there.", Lily said. Severus laughed again and sad," I look forward only for the new potions book." ."I am sure you know all the potions in the book, Sev. You are the top of the class.", Lily said playfully. Lily was right, Severus was the top of the class. "I really want a new book now Sev, it will distract me from my sister.", Lily said. "OK lily, let's try this,lily. Abracadabra, let a new book appear.", Severus chanted some nonsense laughing. Then to the duo's surprise 7 books appeared suddenly in front of them. "S-Severus, how d-did you do t-this?", Lily asked amazed. Severus was also shocked by this. "How in the name of Merlin did this happen?", Severus thought. " I have no idea Lily! I told some nonsense spell and this happened.", Severus said. Lily took the book that was marked 1, in the front. The other books also had numbers from 1 to 7.

"T-this must be a series. **HARRY POTTER AND THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE.** ", she read the title of the first book. "Potter? Potter! A book about a potter? I think i want to skip this!", Severus cried. "Oh come on Sev, let us both read this book, this is definitely going to be lot of fun.", Lily said happily. "Reading about some relative of Potter! Oh that is going to be fun. I am sure the book is going to be about , how he is a spoiled guy.", Severus said sarcastically. "Please sev", Lily said pleadingly wanting to read the book with him. "OK Lily, we will read the book.", Severus said halfheartedly. "Who wrote these books anyway?", he asked. " **J K ROWLING** , it says. Ring any bells?", Lily asked. "Yeah, she is in our year, Hufflepuff, I think. Heard Black was dating her.", Severus told. "There is a Description.", Lily said and read.

 **Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick. He's never worn a Cloak of Invisibility, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son, Dudley. Harry's room is a tiny cupboard under the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in ten years.**

"What!? A potter who has never ridden a broomstick?! That is the most impossible thing i have ever heard.", Severus exclaimed.

"Be nice sev. it says that he is an orphan.", Lily said.

"Still something unbelievable", Severus said.

"Lets read inside ,shall we?", Lily asked.

"Ok", Severus said. Lily opened the chapter and began to read.

 **CHAPTER 1: THE BOY WHO LIVED**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOCK OF THEIR LIVES**

Lily started reading. **Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**

 **(** " **Mr. and Mrs. ...** **such nonsense.")**

"Normal?, these people sound like your sister, Lily.", Severus told. Lily was lost in her own thoughts.

"Dursley... I am sure that i have heard that name somewhere. I just cant remember where", she said.

"Maybe they are from somewhere nearby", Severus said.

"Yeah. Maybe. But are you implying that this is a book that tells a story that happened sev?",Lily asked.

"Yeah, i think that is the case.", Severus said.

 **("** **Mr. Dursley was ...large mustache.")**

" Oh my god! That looks like an accurate description of Tuney's boyfriend, Vernon. Except for the mustache part. Thats why the name looks familiar, his name is Dursley. Vernon Dursley.", Lily exclaimed.

"What? A book about two people i hate? Ohh! Do you really want to continue reading , Lily?", Severus asked.

"Be nice sev, Tuney is not so bad.", Lily said.

"Whatever you say ,Lily", Severus said.

"But her boyfriend cannot be already married, can he?", Severus asked.

"Yeah that puzzles me too.", Lily agreed.

 **(** **Mrs. Dursley ...** **neighbours.)**

"That's Tuney!".Lily exclaimed.

"But how is that possible? They are not married!", Severus said.

"Maybe the book is about the future.", Lily said.

"I don't think Joe Rowling is a seer", Severus said.

Lily looked at the inside of the book for the publication date. "Look sev, it says the publication date is 1997. The book is definitely from the future."

Severus was becoming more and more interested. Maybe he and Lily was in the book too, and hopefully as a couple. He said,"Now i am sincerely interested. But what is your sister doing in a book about Potter?"

"Lets read and find out.", Lily said and continued.

 **(** **The Dursleys...** **the Potters.)**

"Why do they care about Potter family?", Lily asked.

"Maybe crazy families, care about other crazy families", Severus said.

"My sister is not crazy!", Lily said angrily.

"She definitely acts like one", Severus said. Lily gave him a punch in his stomach, and continued.

 **(** **Mrs. Potter ...** **have a sister)**

"Nooooooo!", They both cried.

"I-I m-married to J-james p-potter?", Lily asked with confusion.

Severus was shocked and disappointed. He could not believe that he was not going to marry Lily in future.

"D-do you have a s-sister?", Severus asked not wanting to believe what he just read.

"You know very well that i don't have one,sev. But i have no idea how this monstrosity happened.", Lily said.

"I wonder what happened to me", Severus said.

"Let's read and find out. ", Lily said.

 **(** **but they hadn't...** **possible to be.)**

"unDursleyish?", that's not even a word", Lily shouted to the book. Even Severus was angry.

 **(** **The Dursleys ...** **child like that.)**

"That's rude Tuney!",Lily exclaimed.

"Well he is James Potter's son. He has got to be troublesome.", Severus said.

"He's my son too sev! Do not forget that. And what you told is rude!", Lily said angrily.

"Sorry.", Severus apologized.

 **(** **When Mr. and Mrs...** **past the window** **.** **)**

"Well, that's definitely strange", Severus said.

"What is an owl doing in a Muggle neighborhood.", Lily wondered loudly.

"No, i meant the Vernon guy taking the most boring tie to work", Severus said.

Even lily laughed at this, and continued.

 **(** **At half past eight,...** **cat reading a map.)**

"What is professor McGonagall doing there?", Severus asked.

"We cannot be sure it's her, sev", Lily said.

"Well, I think that it is definitely an animagus. Normal cats don't read maps.", Severus said.

"Maybe", Lily agreed.

"Your Nephew is really cute isn't he?", Severus asked.

"I am sure he is going to look like a Hippo, Just like his father.", Lily laughed.

 **(** **For a second...** **maps or signs.** **)**

"Definitely an animagus.", Severus said.

"Yeah, i think so too.", Lily said.

 **(** **Mr. Dursley gave ...** **People in cloaks.)**

"What are wizards up to? We are not supposed to wear Robes in a muggle area.", Lily said.

"Something big must have happened.", Severus remarked.

"But what could that be?", Lily wondered.

"Maybe the Marauders decided to stop pranking people", Lily remarked.

"You and i both know that , it is not going to happen Lily", Severus said laughing.

Lily laughed and continued.

 **(** **Mr. Dursley...back on drills)**

"I think he loves drills more than your sister,lily", Severus said.

"Yeah it definitely seems so", Lily laughed.

"I still wonder what happened in our world.", Severus said.

"He definitely hates people wearing robes. I don't think he cares if it is a muggle or a wizard.",Lily said.

"Muggles hate things they don't understand.", Severus said.

"We all do, don't we?", Lily asked.

 **(** **Mr. Dursley...** **sped overhead.)**

"What in the world is happening!?", Lily asked. "People are becoming too careless. At this rate the statue of secrecy will be broken in no time".

"It is something really big.", Severus said.

"That is definitely not an excuse for this behavior!", Lily said.

"Read on Lily, i want answers.", Severus said.

 **(** **Most of them...** **from the bakery.)**

"He is definitely rude! Finding joy in shouting at people? He is really hotheaded.", Lily said.

"Well i have read that , Hippos get really angry fast.", Severus said laughing.

Lily also started laughing and said,"Well that's true".

 **(** **He'd forgotten ...** **better of it.)**

Severus turned pale. "What happened to me?", Lily wondered. Lily looked at Severus for an idea,and saw him as pale as an albino.

"W-What happened Sev?", Lily asked, knowing that Severus had realized something she did not.

"L-lily, do you really want to know? I think we really should stop reading the book.", Severus said with fear.

"I want to know ,Sev! What happened?", Lily asked.

"If you say so lily. In the description it is said that Harry was an orphan is it not?", Severus asked.

"Yeah ,so?", Lily asked.

"It is said here that Harry is your child.", Severus said.

Then realization hit Lily. "T-that means i am dead!", she said. Severus nodded. He sat there horrified as Lily started crying uncontrollably. "Do you want to stop Lily?", he asked. "Oh sev, i- i feel s-so bad. M-my c-child he is g-going to b-be an orphan.",she said. Severus looked at Lily with wonder. She just heard that she was going to be dead, and she was worried about her son. That was what he loved about her, she cared about the people she loved rather than her. "I want to read more Sev, i want to know what happened to my baby boy.", she said. "B-but",Severus started. But lily took back her tears and continued on.

 **(** **He dashed back ... or Harold.)**

"Its harry!", Lily shouted at the book.

"Lily,please calm down."

"I can't Sev. This man is so disgusting"

"I really think we should-"

" No Severus i want to continue.", Lily said.

 **(** **There was...** **almost fell.)**

"Did he just tell sorry? oh my god! I did not know he had manners.", Severus said trying to calm the mood.

Lily was grateful for this ,and gave a small laugh. Severus was relieved that Lily was feeling better. He also was controlling his emotions.

"Thanks Sev, for trying to cheer me up. But i feel really bad that Petunia is like this, and thinks bad about me.", Lily said.

"I know Lily,", Severus replied.

 **(** **It was a few...You-Know-Who has gone at last!)**

"What? You-know who is gone?! Yay.", Lily's face turned into a celebratory one.

Severus had mixed feelings, he was feeling really good, but as a Slytherin he was expected to feel bad. But he was not in the house common room, so he knew he could express his true feelings. He also smiled . Lily came and hugged him with joy.

"Oh Sev, it is really great to hear that You-Know-Who is gone. Even if it is in the future.", she said with tears in his eyes. She had tears of joy.

"Lets continue reading, Lily. I am eager to know what happened.", Severus said.

 **(** **Even Muggles like ...** **approve of imagination.)**

"The idiot still thinks that he is imagining things", Severus said Laughing.

"What an idiot",Lily said laughing too.

 **(** **As he pulled...** **him a stern look.)**

"Yep, I told you, its definitely Professor McGonagall. No cat has that look.", Severus said.

Lily had to agree with him now, she knew it was definitely the professor. "I agree , Sev".

 **(** **Was this normal cat ...a new word ("Won't!").)**

"He is definitely going to be a spoiled brat.", Severus said. Lily could not help, but agree.

 **(** **Mr. Dursley tried...newscaster allowed himself a grin.)**

"They are definitely going to break the statue of secrecy, if this happens more. They really have to know how to control themselves.", Lily said.

"Most of us are nothing but dunderheads.", Severus said laughing.

"You always call people that word, sev. I really don't understand why.", Lily asked laughing.

"That's because they are.", he said.

 **(** **Most mysterious...whisper about the Potters)**

"He really hates you, lily", Severus said sadly.

"Yeah i know, Sev. I really have to talk to Petunia about this.", she said.

 **(** **Mrs. Dursley came...you know... her crowd.)**

"My crowd? My crowd?", she shouted into the book.

"Calm down Lily, they cannot hear you!", Severus said.

 **(** **Mrs. Dursley sipped...I quite agree.")**

"Harry is a nice name!", Lily shouted again. This time there were people passing near them. The people gave the duo an angry look.

"People are looking, Lily,", said Severus warily.

"I am really angry sev, Tuney is seriously a dunderhead.", she said.

Severus laughed when she told the word.

( **He didn't say another word...** **How very wrong he was.)**

"Yeah , you are very wrong, about everything.", Lily said.

"He is really worried how his wife feels , isn't he?", Severus asked.

"I cant blame him. Tuney in a bad mood is bad thing to have near you.",Lily replied.

Severus knew about petunia's anger. It was even worse than lily's.

 **(** **Mr. Dursley might...moved at all.)**

"Professor is definitely going to be in a bad mood next day.", Lily said laughing.

"Students better not make any trouble. If marauders were around they would be having a really bad time.", Severus said agreeing.

 **(** **A man appeared...man's name was Albus Dumbledore.)**

"Dumbledore! What is he doing here?", Lily asked.

"Same should be asked to Professor McGonagall too.",Severus said.

"Yeah even her.", Lily said.

 **(** **Albus Dumbledore didn't...** **cat watching him.)**

 **"** Wow, I want that thing.", Lily said.

"That's a Deluminator.", Severus said.

"The sight must be seriously terrifying.", Lily said thoughtfully.

"What?", Severus asked.

"Only lights being ,the Professors eyes.", she said.

Severus laughed.

 **(** **If anyone...seeing you here, Professor McGonagall.)**

"Its confirmed at last.",Severus said.

 **(** **He turned to smile at the ...wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. )**

"That will make anyone stiff", Severus agreed.

" How do you know?", Lily asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Severus asked.

 **(All day. When you could...** **never had much sense.)**

"He was a pain in the ass. I think Marauders were inspired from him.", Lily said.

"I know, he was seriously one troublesome guy.", Severus said.

 **(You can't blame...** **so," said Dumbledore** **.)**

"Yeah i hope so, that he is really gone.", Lily said.

"It is a bit hard to believe though", Severus remarked.

"How can you say that?",Lily asked.

"Being in slytherin, i hear rumors. One of them being that he is immortal.", Severus said.

"That's nonsense sev, nobody is immortal.", Lily said and continued.

 **(** **We have much to be thankful...** **proper name:)**

Lily stopped in the middle looking frightened. "What happened ,Lily?", Severus asked.

"T-They mentioned You-Know-Who's name!", she said.

"Read it as The Dark Lord"

"Only death eaters call him that!"

"He Who Must Not Be Named"

"Too long", Lily said

"Then say the real name, if Dumbledore can ,we can at least try", Severus said.

 **(** **Voldemort...** **my new earmuffs.)**

"Madam Pomfrey actually told that?!", Lily exclaimed.

"Weird! I wonder if something is going on between them.", Severus said.

"Yew!", Lily shouted and slapped Severus in his chest.

"Dumbledore is the only one he fears?", Severus asked.

"Dumbledore defeated Grindelward, did'nt he?", Lily said.

 **(** **Professor McGonagall shot ...** **\- that they're - dead.** **)**

Both Lily and Severus paled. Their worst fears were confirmed. Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears. It was too much for even Severus ,hearing that Lily is going to die. He swore to protect Lily this time. But lily mustered her courage and read on.

 **(** **Dumbledore bowed his...** **son, Harry.)**

"Noooooooooo,", they both shouted.

"W-Why would he try to kill a child?", Lily cried with tears in her eyes.

"H-he is a seriously cruel w-wizard.", Severus said. He always hated cruelty to children, even if it was the son of his most hated enemy."But he is also Lily's son.", he thought.

 **(** " **But - he couldn't...** **pocket and examined it.)**

"My son, survived the killing curse?!", Lily exclaimed.

"T-that's incredible. Even Dumbledore does not know how.", Severus said.

"I am sure it will be explained later.", Lily said.

"Again , i am starting to wonder where am i, and rest of the marauders.", Severus said.

"Y-you b-better be not dead.", Lily said.

 **(** **It was a very...** **has left now.)**

"Noooo, Give him to Severus!", Lily exclaimed.

"I am sure even black will be better than your sister", Severus said.

"I completely agree, sev. I want you to promise that if this happens, you will take my son with you.", Lily asked.

"I promise Lily", Severus said.

( **"You don't mean...** **know his name!.)**

"A day named after a child, that will be something new! Even Potter children tend to be famous!", Severus said.

"Sev! You are talking about my son!", Lily shouted.

"Sorry Lily", Severus apologized.

( **"Exactly," said Dumbledore...** **Harry underneath it.)**

"How can you put a child underneath a cloak.", Lily asked.

"Some kind of charm , maybe", Severus said.

( **"Hagrid's bringing...** **what was that?")**

"I like hagrid, he is a nice guy.", Lily said. Severus agreed, Hagrid was nice to him also.

( **A low rumbling...** **got him, sir.)**

"So black is still there, i wonder why he did not take Harry.", Severus asked.

"I really don't want my child to be raised by that idiot", Lily said.

"Still better guy than Petunia", Severus said.

"True.", Lily said.

( **"No problems...** **bolt of lightning.)**

"My son has a scar?", Lily said.

"Maybe it is from V-voldemort trying to kill him. Curses like that usually leaves a scar.", Severus said.

"He got James's hair, didn't he. I still don't get why i married him.", Lily said.

"The mystery of the century!", Severus said.

 **(** **"Is that where -...** **London Underground.)**

"Well that is really useful.", Severus said laughing.

"Yep , i don't know what will he do without that.", Lily joined.

(" **Well - give him here,...** **seemed to have gone out.)**

Even Lily was close to crying. Severus patted her back, to calm her down,

"M-my son, going to love with my cruel sister, that is r-really b-bad", Lily said.

" I know, Lily. I know.", Severus said.

( **"Well," said Dumbledore finally, ...** **To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!)**

"To my son.", Lily said raising an imaginary glass.

"To your son.", Severus said doing the same.

"Well that is the first chapter.", Lily said.

"It certainly was painful to read."

"Leaves us with more questions than answers. I wish Dumbledore gave my son to you, Sev. I know you will be a better guardian than my sister.", Lily said.

"I promise that i will take care of your son if it happens.", Severus said.

"Thank you sev, it makes me feel better.", Lily said.

"Do you want to continue ,Lily?", Severus asked.

"Yes.", she said and went on to next chapter.

 **Chapter 2:The Vanishing Glass**


	3. Chapter 3

**READING 'THE VANISHING GLASS'**

 **CHAPTER 2:** **THE VANISHING GLASS**

"This is a strange name for a chapter", Severus said.

"I Wonder what is going on in my Baby's life", Lily said.

"Let's read and find out", Severus said.

" I will read it.", Severus said.

( **Nearly ten years...** **report about the owls)**

"Nothing happened in these years? I wonder why start now.", Severus asked.

"Isn't it obvious Severus, why it is starting now.", Lily said.

"What is obvious?", Severus asked.

"Harry will be eleven now, the age we are supposed to start Hogwarts.",Lily said.

"Oh yeah", Severus said.

 **(** **Only the photographs...boy lived in the house, too.)**

"I am having a really bad feeling about this, Sev.", Lily said.

"Yeah , me too Lily. Why are there no photographs of harry?", Severus asked.

"I don't know, maybe they dropped him in an orphanage", Lily said.

"It says, there is a boy living there, Lily", Severus said.

"Ah, that is right.", Lily said.

( **Yet Harry Potter ...** **"Up!" she screeched.)**

"Stop shouting at my son!", Lily said angrily.

"Why is someone shouting, the first thing he hears?", Severus asked.

"My sister is more evil ,than even You-Know-who.", Lily said.

"Let us read about it more, maybe our impression will be wrong.", Said Severus to lighten her mood.

( **Harry heard ...** **he'd had the same dream before.)**

"He is having dreams about his past.", Severus said.

"I wonder if he dreams about me and James.", Lily said.

"Ohhhh, I certainly don't want any dream about Potter, he will turn even a good dream to a nightmare.", Severus said.

"Do you dream about him, Sev?", Lily asked curiously.

"Only when I am having a bad dream", Severus said.

" I wonder what my life was like, after marrying James.",Lily thought.

"A living nightmare for sure!", Severus said.

 **(His aunt was ...** **he have forgotten?)**

"They are making my son cook!?", Lily said clearly engaged.

"Even my father does not treat me like that!", Severus said.

"I really don't blame him for forgetting the birthday.", Severus added.

"Yeah, No one remembers birthday of a junior Hippo", Lily said angrily.

Severus laughed.

( **Harry got slowly...** **where he slept.)**

"The cupboard under the stairs?!", They both shouted.

Lily was shaking with anger."How dare Tuney, keep my son under the Cupboard?", she said.

"This clearly is abuse. As i said, they are even worse than my father. I bet they hit Harry for no reason too.", Severus said.

"Noooooo... I don't want that to happen to anyone let alone my son!", Lily shouted.

"Let us hope that is not the case, Lily", Severus said.

" I will have to talk to Tuney , if that is really the case.", Lily said.

Even Severus wanted to have a talk with Petunia.

 **(When he was dressed...** **punching somebody.)**

"What a spoiled, brat!", Severus exclaimed.

"He is definitely a bully at school.", Lily said.

"Definitely a Hippo ,like his father.", Severus said.

Lily laughed at this and said,"I wonder who he targets the most, these bullies always have a punching bag."

"Like how i am to Potter senior", Severus said.

"Sev! You are better than that.", Lily said.

 **(Dudley's favorite...** **skinny for his age.)**

"Oh thank god! But why is he so thin? I was normal at that age, and as far as I remember even James was.", Lily wondered.

"Yeah, i agree with you Lily. It is certainly weird.", Severus said.

"School bullies are always my least favorite people. I seriously cannot believe that i married James.", Lily said.

( **He looked even ...him on the nose.)**

" He is an exact copy of his father, except for his eyes.", Severus said.

"He even got the poor eyesight of James.", Lily said.

"I really hope that his behavior is not the same as his father.", Severus said.

"There is no way, that is going to happen ,Sev, as he himself was bullied. I am sure that he will hate bullies, just like me. And i don't think he was raised as a spoiled brat as James.", Lily said.

Severus agreed, and thought that the fat boy was more like Potter Sr than Harry.

( **The only thing Harry...** **when your parents died," she had said.)**

"Lies! Nothing but a bunch of lies!", Lily shouted.

"How dare she? There is no way that you can be killed by a Car crash!", Severus said angrily.

"Yes, but Harry thinks it is," Lily muttered angrily.

" I seriously want to go inside the book, and shout at them.", Severus said.

"I really wonder where are you, I am scared of the fact that you are not even mentioned.", Lily said.

"Y-you don't think I am d-dead d-do you?", Severus asked.

"I really hope not, Sev", Lily said.

 **(** **"And don't ask ...all over the place.)**

"That's definitely Potter's hair.", Severus said.

"I always hated his hair, it is so dirty. And they call your hair ugly. I just regret that my son got that hair.", Lily said.

"Yeah , even i hate that unruly hair. Everyone in my house hates that too.", Severus said.

"Why is my son not allowed to ask questions? They are sooo mean!", Lily said angrily.

 **(Harry was frying eggs...** **two less than last year.")**

"What a prat!", Lily said.

"Crying like a baby though he got thirty six presents! He is so greedy.", Severus agreed.

"Harry thinks his cousin is like a pig.", Lily said laughing.

"Hmmmm... unusual...", Severus said thoughtfully.

" What is unusual?", Lily asked taking a cookie from her bag.

"Hippo getting a pig as his son.", Severus said laughing, even Lily laughed with him.

 **(** **Darling, you haven't...I'll have thirty ... thirty...")**

"Thirty Nine you dunderhead!", Severus shouted laughing.

"He even cannot do basic addition.", Lily said, who was also laughing.

"I bet he fails in maths in his muggle school.", Severus said.

"Definitely. If he can't even do this, then passing maths is like walking through a narrow rope.", Lily said. They both continued laughing together.

 **(** **"Thirty-nine, ...computer games, and a VCR.)**

" That is really too much.", Lily said.

"I wonder for what he wants all that for", Severus wondered.

"Just to show off , I am sure. James does that every Christmas in front of all Gryffindors.", Lily said.

" Your nephew behaves more like Potter than your son.", Severus said.

"I know. I also wonder what Harry gets for his birthday.", Lily said.

"I don't think he gets much, considering their behavior.", Severus said.

 **(** **He was ripping the paper...** **she'd ever owned.** **)**

"They don't take him anywhere outside?",Lily said.

"Well i don't think they want to spend much money on him.", Severus said.

"They are so cruel!", Lily said.

" I always hated cabbages and their smell.", Lilt added.

"Well looks like, your son hates it too.", Severus said.

( **"Now what?" said ...snapped Aunt Petunia.)**

"She is still in touch with that ugly Yvonne? I hate that girl. Really bad influence on Tuney.", Lily said.

" I know , she always used to tease me about my hair, at school.", Severus said, remembering that they went to muggle school together. "They really don't want Harry to come with them, do they?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, they think they are better people than him.", Lily said.

 **(** " **You could just leave... sitting in it alone..)**

" Accidental magic cannot blow up a house or a car!", Severus shouted.

"They are so ignorant!", Lily said.

"They are muggles anyway. They won't know much.", Severus said.

"But Tuney will know, she has seen me!", Lily said.

"You are right, but why is she behaving like this?", Severus asked.

"I think she's still jealous!", Lily said with tears.

 **(** **Dudley began...** **flinging her arms around him.)**

"Did your sister just call him 'Dinky Duddydums'?", Severus laughed.

"I can't believe how much they are spoiling their child.", Lily muttered.

"I think , they think their son is an angel or something. I don't think they know, how much of a bully their son is.", Severus said.

"Sadly, yes",Lily said.

 **(** **"I... don't... want... him...like a rat.)**

" Can it be the son of Pettigrew? He also looks like a rat.", Severus laughed and said.

"Don't be so mean Severus. You are saying this only because he is a Marauder.", Lily said.

"You think he is a marauder? He is behind them only because they are stronger than him. He is not half as powerful as Potter.", Severus said.

" Are you complimenting James , Sev?", Lily asked teasingly.

"I am just stating the facts , Lily.", Severus said.

 **(He was usually ...from now until Christmas.)**

"Don't threaten my child!", Lily shouted to the book angrily.

"Calm down, Lily.", Severus told Lily. "The piers guy looks like he is like the Black of their gang".

"Yeah, he looks like that. Like a combination of Black and Pettigrew."

"Your Brother in Law is really serious about accidental magic, isn't he?", Severus asked.

" He is just a seriously mean Hippo.",Lily laughed and said.

 **(** **"I'm not going to...Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.)**

"That's accidental magic!",Lily said.

"So, Harry does have magic. That means he will get his Hogwarts letter in a few days.", Severus said.

"Oh! I want to read about how Tuney reacts when she reads the letter. She is going to be really irritated.", Lily said.

"Hope that his cousin is not one", Severus told.

"If that happens, my sister is going to be mad!", Lily said laughing.

" That certainly would be a nasty shock for her.", Severus agreed.

"Not just her, but also for Vernon.",she said.

"Yeah, him too."

 **(** **He had been given a week...back so quickly.)**

"That's so cruel!", they both cried.

"They are behaving like ,how my father did when i had those bursts of magic.", Severus said angrily.

"D-did y-your father d-do these things.", Lily asked horrified.

"Yeah, he did.", Severus muttered, though the punishments given by his father were even more cruel.

"Oh Severus!", Lily said hugging Severus for a moment. Severus felt much better.

 **(** **Another time, Aunt...Harry wasn't punished.)**

"Oh thank god!", Severus said.

"If he had been I will have grabbed a time turner and gone into the future, and slapped her silly," Lily said bluntly.

"Petunia is not intelligent enough to,even realize that clothes don't shrink like that normally", Severus laughed.

"True.", Lily said smiling.

 **(** **On the other hand,...him in mid- jump.)**

" Oh god! Harry doesn't even think that it could have been magic. Instead he thinks that he is so thin that, the wind could have carried him.", Lily said horrified.

"Well he is very thin for his age.", Severus said.

 **(** **But today, nothing ..."MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Dudley and Piers sniggered)**

"It was very stupid of him to tell his uncle that.", Severus shook his head sadly.

"He is only eleven Sev, in his age even i would have told about my dreams.", Lily said.

"Sometimes i forget that we think more maturely now, than when we are eleven.", Severus said.

"Some people never grow up, like the Marauders.", Lily laughed.

"Very true"

 **(** **"I know they don't,... they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop)**

"That's so selfish! My son deserves more than that.", Lily said angrily.

"Well, I am just happy that they gave him at least that", Severus said.

"They are just so... I really don't have a word to describe them. Can you help me?", Lily asked.

"Disgusting?", Severus offered.

"Better. They are just so disgusting!", Lily finished.

 **(It wasn't bad, either...** **except that it wasn't blond.)**

" Ha ha. Your son knows how to compare people, Lily.", Severus said.

"Ohhh... i feel bad for him..", Lily said.

"Don't tell that you feel bad for the fat boy!", Severus said.

"No! I meant the Gorilla.", Lily laughed.

They both laughed together.

 **(** **Harry had the best...favorite hobby of hitting him.)**

"Leave my boy alone!", Lily shouted.

"Lily, you are shouting so loud that, even those two jerks inside the book may hear you!",Severus said.

"That was my intention.", Lily said still with an angry look.

"There are people in the park Lily, we don't want them to hear you shouting, do we?", Severus asked.

"Sorry.", Lily said.

 **(** **They ate in the zoo ...good to last.)**

"Oh, no! ", Lily turned pale.

"Something really bad is going to happen, isn't it?", Severus asked.

"It seems so,Sev. I am worried.", Lily said.

"Calm down ,Lily. It might not be so bad.", Severus assured.

"I hope so , Sev", Lily said.

 **(** **After lunch ... man-crushing pythons.)**

"They have really interesting preferences for snakes.", Severus said.

"Bullies like the meanest creatures.", Lily said.

" The piers boy better be careful.", Severus said with a serious face.

"Why so?", Lily asked.

"Because snakes eat rats.", Severus said with a laugh.

 **(** **Dudley quickly found...snake didn't budge)**

"See, even the snake knows , the boy is good for nothing.", Lily said laughing.

"Snakes are really intelligent creatures, hence they are the emblem of the Slytherin house.", Severus said.

" I thought it was because Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes.", Lily asked.

"That is only one of the reasons.", Severus said.

 **(** **"Do it again,...He shuffled away)**

"Snakes don't listen to hippos too.", Severus said laughing. Lily was just sitting and giggling.

 **(** **Harry moved in... It winked.)**

"Huh?", Lily said."Did you read correctly Sev?"

"This is what the book says", Severus said showing the book to Lily. Even he was confused.

"Why and how did the snake just wink at my son?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea.", Severus said. Severus had an idea, but if it was true, the consequences will be unbelievable.

 **(** **Harry stared...that all the time.)**

The duo was shocked at this. They both were lost for words.

"M-my s-son is a p-parslemouth?", Lily asked.

"I-it c-certainly appears s-so.", Severus was shocked to find his theory being true.

"How is that even remotely possible? I am not a parslemouth. As far as i know James is also not one. If he was, he will not be in Gryffindor, would he?", Lily asked.

"I know, this certainly is strange.", Severus said.

"I don't care, I still care about my son.", Lily said.

 **(** **"Where do you come...** **both of them jump.)**

"Well that is certainly a weird conversation.", Severus said.

"Yeah, my son just made a friend with a snake!", Lily said astonished.

"Well we cannot call it friendship. They just had a decent conversation, that's all.", Severus said.

"Yeah , that's all.", Lily said.

 **(** **"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY!... Harry in the ribs.)**

 **"** I told you to leave him alone.", Lily shouted again. Severus had to cover his ears,so as to protect him from the loud noise.

"Lily ,do you mind not shouting every now and then.", Severus asked.

"Really sorry,Sev. I just lost it.", Lily said.

 **(** **Caught by surprise,... tank had vanished.)**

 **"** Accidental magic again!", Lily said happily.

"He was provoked very badly.", Severus remarked.

"I really want to see the look on the faces of those bullies,at that time.", Lily said laughing.

"You know sometimes Lily, i think there is a Marauder inside you too.", Severus said.

Lily stuck out her tongue at him.

 **(** **The great snake ... Thanksss, amigo.)**

"Told you, they're friends," Lily said.

"This still does not imply that", Severus said. "I think your son certainly is a born Marauder, he just pulled a prank, even though unknowingly."

"Ugh! I certainly don't want that to happen.", Lily said.

 **(** **The keeper of the...** **weren't you, Harry.)**

"That stupid dunderhead!", Lily said angrily.

"Stop using my words lily!", Severus said laughing.

"He wanted my son in trouble!", Lily said.

"I know Lily, he certainly is a dunderhead.", Severus said.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon waited... a large brandy.)**

"You stupid Hippo of a man.", Lily shouted. Even Severus was angry. "How could anyone do this to a child?", he thought. Even his father did not stop him from eating meals.

"Someone has to call the muggle cops!",Severus said. "No! He should be tried under wizarding law and put in Azkaban!".

"I also feel the same Severus. This man has to stop!", Lily agreed.

 **(** **He'd lived with the ... green light and a burning pain on his forehead.)**

"Oh my god! T-t-thats-", Lily struggled.

"The killing curse.", Severus muttered fearfully. Lily was again close to tears.

"Oh my poor baby! At least he has a feeling that his parents weren't killed by a Car Crash!", Lily said.

"Yeah, I certainly agree,", Severus said.

 **(** **This, he supposed,...his only family.)**

"He has no memory of me and his father!", Lily cried with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't i take him?!", Severus asked in a low voice. Even he was filled with sadness. He did not know where was he,or even if he was still alive.

"Where are the bloody rest of the Marauders? Why did they not take him! Where are you? Why didn't Dumbledore give the baby to you?", Lily said still crying.

" I don't know Lily, Please calm down. If you want we can stop reading.", Severus said.

"No Sev, I want to continue.", Lily said wiping her tears.

 **(** **Yet sometimes he... get a closer look.)**

"The first one was certainly Dedalus! Oh i take back everything i told about him. He is now the second best wizard for me Sev.", Lily said.

"Who is the first, Lily?", Severus asked with a slight hope.

" It is you Sev! You are my best friend!", Lily hugged him for a moment and released him. Severus felt very happy. He read on.

 **(** **At school, Harry had ... with Dudley's gang.)**

"Oh my poor son.", Lily said sadly.

"The Dursleys have become the people i hate the most in the world, after you-know-who and my dad.", Severus said.

" I hate my sister.", Lily said. "She is so cruel and selfish.".

"I know Lily, but i am sure we can change all that now. We now know at least some part of what is going to happen.",Severus said.

"Yeah Sev, we know.",Lily said.

One hour had passed since they started reading. It was half past eleven now. They still had so much of time to read.

"Well do you want to read next chapter?", Severus asked.

"Yes Sev, i will read.", Lily said taking the book from Severus.

 **Chapter Three: The Letters from No One.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTERS FROM HOGWARTS**

 **Chapter Three: The Letters from No One.**

"My son is finally getting his Hogwarts letter!", Lily exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure, Lily?", Severus asked."

"What else can it be, Sev? I don't think he get's letters from anyone.", Lily said.

"Maybe, that is the case.", Severus said hopefully.

 **(The escape of the Brazilian ...holidays had started)**

Lily's face turned red. "T-that's a very long time!", she shouted.

"That man should be arrested immediately.",Severus said.

"I am going to hex that man to the next century, the moment i see him!", Lily said.

Even Severus vowed to do the same thing, if he sees the man.

 **(** **and Dudley had...house every single day.)**

"Disgusting," Severus shuddered.

"Oh no! My boy in trouble again!", Lily cried.

"I am sure that Harry can handle them Lily. He is fast and intelligent.", Severus said.

"I know he is, Sev. But a mother always worries about their child.",Lily said.

Severus nodded in agreement ,remembering his mother who always cared for him.

 **(** **Piers, Dennis, Malcolm,...Harry Hunting.)**

"Really mature isn't it? Just like the Marauders.", Severus said disgusted.

"Oh Harry, I wish we were there for you.", Lily said shaking her head.

 **(** **This was why Harry...he wouldn't be with Dudley.)**

"Yeah, because you are going to Hogwarts ,but he is not!", Lily said.

"You cannot be so sure Lily.", Severus told.

"Of course my son is going sev! He is a wizard! And a powerful one that too.", Lily shouted angrily.

"No! I meant that we cannot be sure that , your nephew is not one.", Severus said.

"I am sure that he will not Sev, i just know. Harry also never mentioned any accidental magic from his cousin. Petunia will go mad if he was one.", Lily said.

 **(** **Dudley had been...going there too.)**

"I thought Smeltings was a very selective school!", Lily said.

"Apparently not! Or the school selects only bullies as students. Perfect place for the Marauders.", Severus laughed.

 **(** **Harry, on the other hand... what he'd said.)**

They both burst out laughing. "He really has good sense of humor like you,Lily.", Severus said.

"He is my son after all.", Lily laughed.

"Thank god, he did not get, Potter Sr's sick sense of humor.", Severus said.

"Yeah, thank god.", Lily said.

 **(** **One day in July, ... it for several years.)**

"I really want to kiss that woman!", Lily cried happily.

"I never thought she would be a nice woman.", Severus said.

"We cannot predict when people will change.", Lily said.

"The strange thing is that,I have heard the name Figg somewhere.", Severus said thoughtfully.

"Can she be witch? Maybe Dumbledore placed her there, to keep an eye on Harry.", Lily said excitedly.

"That is a possibility.", Severus said.

 **(** **That evening, Dudley... handsome and grown-up.)**

"Yep, Smeltings is definitely for bullies.", Severus said disgusted.

"A stick for beating people up? Seriously, is that something to be given to kids?", Lily said angrily.

"Your sister is calling her son mature, I wonder what she considers as childish", Severus thought.

"They don't even know that their son is a bully.", Lily said.

"I am sure they know, they are just ignoring all that.", Severus asked that.

 **(** **Harry didn't trust himself to...else's when I've finished.")**

"How dare you give my son such clothes!?", Lily shouted.

"They really want him to suffer.", Severus said.

"It will look like everyone else's after she is finished? What logic is that?", Lily asked.

"I think it is Petunia's Law of Washing.", Severus said laughing.

"Well, that is a nice name to the twisted logic.", Lily said laughing too.

 **(** **Harry seriously doubted... elephant skin, probably.)**

"Even my eleven year old son has better logic than her.", Lily said laughing.

 **(** **Dudley and Uncle Vernon ...letters on the doormat.)**

"Go get it Harry! One of them is for you!", Lily shouted.

"Lily! Your son certainly cannot hear you!", Severus laughed.

"That is certainly his Hogwarts letter, Sev.", Lily said.

"Mostly yes, It should be.", Severus said.

"I can't wait for him to read it!", Lily said.

 **(** **"Get the mail,...your Smelting stick, Dudley.")**

"Stop hitting my son, you pig!", Lily said angrily.

"He did not hit him Lily, at least not yet", Severus said.

"He is certainly going to.", Lily said.

"I told you his parents know that, he is a bully.", Severus said.

" I hate her, i hate my sister!", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry dodged the... asking for books back.)**

"I get that all the time.", Severus asked.

"What do you get, Sev? Beatings with smelting stick?", Lily asked blinking.

"No i meant letters from Library, Madam Pince hates me!",Severus said. "I do get beatings but not with a Smeltings stick."

Lily looked at Severus with a horrified face. She had tears in her face."I am so s-sorry, S-Sev. I d-didn't k-know that!",Lily said.

"It's OK Lily. Let's continue", Severus said. Lily wiped her tears and continued.

 **(** **Yet here it was, ...large letter H.)**

"HOGWARTS!" they both yelled, and then looked at each other, before grinning.

"I am so proud of you my son.", Lily said wiping tears of joy.

"I am sure he will be brilliant student like you, Lily.", Severus said.

"I know, Sev. He is a brilliant boy.", Lily said.

"I can't wait to read Petunia's reaction to this.", Severus laughed.

"Me too.", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.)**

"Oh no! I think he just made a mistake!", Severus cried.

"What do you mean, Sev?", Lily asked.

"Read, and you will find out.", he said.

 **(** **He handed Uncle Vernon...Harry's got something!")**

"Oh No! I see what you mean ,Sev.", Lily said.

"They are going to snatch the letter before he reads it.",Severus said nodding.

"I wish they tell him the truth, whatever it be now!",Lily cried.

"I wish the same too.", Severus said.

 **(** **Harry was on the... snatch it back.)**

"Yeah tell him to give it back Harry!", Lily said.

"I doubt that he will give it back, even if he shouts at them.",Severus said.

"They better give it back!", Lily said angrily.

" I am sure that the school will not stop with just one letter.", Severus said.

"Yeah i know", Lily said agreeing.

 **(** **"Who'd be writing to ...though she might faint.)**

"There it goes! The reaction of the century!", Severus said laughing.

"I want to go inside and see it ,for myself.", Lily said also laughing.

"Even the hippo was shocked! Do you think he knows about you now? I mean now literally.", Severus asked.

"I don't think so, Sev. Tuney won't dare to tell him, until they get serious.", Lily said.

 **(** **She clutched her...demanded Dudley.)**

 **"** That is not your letter, Dudley! You should not read others letters!", Lily said angrily.

"How dare they not give their letter to harry!", Severus said.

"They have absolutely no right!", Lily said.

 **("OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon...** **between door and floor.)**

"What a prat! He always wants the best place even if what is happening is not related to him", Severus said shaking his head.

"Harry is a resourceful boy.",Lily said.

"Yeah go Harry!", Severus said.

 **(** **"Vernon," Aunt Petunia...Tell them we don't want -")**

"As if that is going to work!",Severus said.

"There is no way, to stop my son from going!", Lily said.

"They will send someone to the house if you do that anyway.",Severus said.

"Yeah, that is what is going to happen.", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry could see Uncle... dangerous nonsense?")**

"This is not a nonsense! Though it can be dangerous sometimes.", Lily said.

"That is true, it can be dangerous sometimes.",Severus said.

"But Harry has to go there.", Lily said.

"He will, Lily. He will.", Severus said.

 **(** **That evening when...** **"I have burned it."** **)**

"THAT'S A LIE,", Lily and Severus shouted.

"Hogwarts letters are not sent by mistake!",Severus said loudly.

"What an idiot!", Lily said. "Thinking that he can stop Harry from going."

"It is as impossible as Dumbledore being evil!",Severus said.

 **(** **"It was not a mistake...Dudley's second bedroom.")**

They both exchanged surprised looks. "That's actually a n-nice thing to do.", Severus said.

"I don't get it, how come he decided to be good?", Lily asked.

"Oh My God! I get it now. He thinks that he can stop the letters by changing the address!", Severus said.

"That's a stupid plan.",Lily said laughing.

 **(** **"Why?... bent because Dudley had sat on it.)**

"IT BROKE BECAUSE HE SAT ON IT?", Severus asked.

"He must be as fat as an elephant!",Lily laughed.

"They should start a diet for him. Otherwise he will be more than just obese.", Severus said.

" True Sev!",Lily exclaimed.

 **(** **Other shelves were full...have his room back)**

"Yeah! Now he is learning that you cannot get everything. Petunia must have finally got some sense.". Lily said.

"I hope the boy will be less spoilt from now on.", Severus said.

"I seriously doubt it. Bullies like this never change!", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry was thinking about ...Dudley go and get it.)**

"They call that nice?", Severus asked.

"They are denying my son the right to read his own letter! How is that remotely nice!", Lily asked.

"At least they are making their son do something.",Severus asked.

"It's like an exercise for him.", Lily laughed.

 **(** **They heard him banging... The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive )**

"The Smallest Bedroom?",Severus asked angrily.

"Well, they wouldn't give him the bloody largest," Lily said bitterly.

"Still it is better than the one under the stairs.", Severus remarked.

"He deserves more than that.", Lily said with anger.

 **(** **With a strangled cry,... letter clutched in his hand.)**

"That was a disappointment. I nearly thought he was going to get the letter for a moment there.", Severus said.

"I know, but Vernon had that bloody stick!", Lily said.

"I seriously want to go to that school and shout at them for giving its students sticks.",Severus said angrily.

"Me too ,Sev.",Lily agreed.

 **(** **Go to your cupboard ... He had a plan.)**

"Harry acting like his father now. James always was the planning guy of their group.", Lily said.

"At least he is up to something that will not hurt others.",Severus said.

"Yeah, he has some sense to use his brain properly unlike James.",Lily said.

"I don't mind planning small pranks that will not make others look like idiots", Severus said.

"But i am afraid that Harry's plan might not work. They would have taken every precaution .", Lily said.

 **(** **The repaired alarm...** **make a cup of tea.)**

"Darn! That was actually a good plan! Sad that it did not work.", Severus said.

"Vernon saw through his plan.", Lily said sadly.

"I hope he will have a better plan next time.",Severus said. "maybe next time he should go outside and wait even more early."

"That will not work, dursleys will make sure that, that also will mot happen.", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry shuffled miserably...before his eyes.)**

"That is so cruel!", Lily shouted.

"He should have done that away from him.", Severus said.

"Both of them don't have a heart!", Lily said.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon didn't ...** **that'll work, Vernon.** **)**

"He has the logic of a six month old child.", Severus said.

"I don't know how he is living with this!", Lily said.

"Honestly, how daft does he think us we are?",Severus asked. "At least your sister has got some better sense."

 **(** **Oh, these people's ...arrived for Harry.)**

"What!?, That is too much even for me!", Lily said.

"They desperately want him to come.", Severus remarked.

"But sending no less than twelve letters? Dumbledore must be seriously out of his mind!", Lily exclaimed.

"I always have thought that, he is a bit mad.", Severus said, laughing.

"Even me.", Lily said.

( **As they couldn't go... jumped at small noises.)**

"They just locked themselves inside the house!", Severus laughed.

"That man is getting really paranoid ,and scared.", Lily said.

"I wonder how your nephew is coping up with this?", Severus asked.

"I am sure he is just crying and hitting his parents ,the whole time,", Lily said and laughed.

 **(** **On Saturday, things ...living room window.)**

 **"** TWENTY-FOUR? Dumbledore must be going insane!.",Severus yelled.

"I have to have a talk with him , about sending too many letters to people.", Lily said.

 **(** **While Uncle Vernon ...** **"No post on Sundays,)**

"Unfortunately that does not apply for us.", Lily said.

"Owls are going to come in huge numbers , if the insanity is continued.", Severus said laughing.

"I want to read about how they react that time, if that happens.", Lily laughed.

"Harry will not miss his letter then.",Severus said happily.

 **(** **he reminded them cheerfully...** **fireplace like bullets.)**

"They are really insane. Though i expected a hundred letters.",Severus said.

"HUNDRED? No one is that insane to send so many!", Lily yelled.

"Who knows? Harry must be really famous by now, in our world. Hogwarts must be really desperate to get him there!", Severus said.

"Famous for something he does not even remember.", Lily said sadly.

( **The Dursleys ducked,...computer in his sports bag.)**

"Stupid kid," Lily muttered, "It wouldn't have worked anyway," she said, and Severus chuckled.

"That's probably why Chubby is mad," he said, and Lily laughed.

"I wonder where they are going. But no matter where they go, the owls will find them.",Lily said.

"Yeah, the owls are smarter than them.", Severus laughed.

( **They drove. And they drove. ... outskirts of a big city.)**

"That is an incredibly safe location, isn't it?", Lily laughed.

"Yeah , no one can guess where they are, not even Albus Dumbledore.", Severus said laughing madly.

"Poor Dudley, he is not getting what he wants.", Lily said with fake tears.

"Oh, how is he going to live?", Severus joined.

 **(** **Dudley and Harry...Railview Hotel,** **Cokeworth.)**

"Hey i know that hotel, its just few blocks away, in the scary part of the city.", Severus said.

"I sometimes had thought that it was run by wizards, even Leaky Cauldron looks scary from outside!", Lily said.

"Well now you know that it is not.", Severus said.

" I wonder why Petunia agreed to go there, she was always scared to go there.", Lily thought.

"They are just so desperate.", Severus said.

 **(** **Harry made a grab ... late that afternoon.)  
** "Yeah Dudley, he has gone completely mad.", Severus laughed.

"The idiot still thinks he can hide.", Lily said. " Though you soar like the eagle and make your nest among the stars, from there I will bring you down."

"What is that?", Severus asked.

"That's Obadiah 1:4 , have you never read the Bible?", Lily asked.

"Well both my parents are not religious.", Severus said.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon had parked ...somewhere with a television.")**

"Honestly! They are practically in the middle of nowhere, and this is what he thinks?", Lily asked.

"The brainless idiot thinks, he will die if he does not watch the show!", Severus said.

"Unbelievable, Petunia is really stupid to bring him up like this.",Lily said shaking her head. "By the way, do you have a TV set at home?".

"Yeah, but i rarely watch the shows. My father uses it to watch soccer matches.", Severus said.

 **(** **Monday. This reminded Harry...** **Uncle Vernon's old socks** **.)**

"Oh no! My son is going to spend his most important birthday, in the middle of nowhere!", Lily cried.

"Terrible fact that he got only a pair old socks for his birthday. Though even i never got anything till i met your family.", Severus said.

"That is really terrible sev. Birthdays are supposed to be filled with fun,and presents.", Lily said sadly.

 **(** **Still, you weren't ...shack you could imagine.)**

"That's terrible!", Severus said.

"But they still can't hide.", Lily said.

"Harry's right in thinking that you weren't eleven everyday. Eleven is the most important age for us.", Severus remarked.

 **(** **One thing was certain...clapping his hands together.)**

"Oh, that sounds bloody fantastic," said Lily, a worried expression on her face.

"I hope the shack doesn't collapse," ,Severus said worriedly.

"Yeah, me too,", Lily said.

 **(** **And this gentleman's kindly agreed... bags just smoked and shriveled up.)**

"How stupid of him!", Severus said.

"His son is definitely going to be mad at him now.", Lily laughed.

"That is for sure.", Severus said smiling.

( **"Could do with some ...** **three... two... one... BOOM.)**

"Happy birthday Harry!", they both shouted.

"But what is that booming noice?", Severus asked.

"Maybe someone burst a cracker!", Lily said.

"In the middle of nowhere?", Severus asked.

 **(** **The whole shack ...** **knocking to come in)**

"Who can it be?", Lily asked. "This is the end of the chapter."

"Check the title of next one, there might be a clue.", Severus said.

"It may be you, Sev. You may be coming to rescue my son!", Lily said and read the title.

 **Chapter Four: The Keeper of the Keys**

"That's Hagrid!", they said smiling.

"Oh thank god! They sent a really nice person for the job.", Severus said.

"You read the next one.", Lily said.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE GAMEKEEPER**

 **(BOOM.-** **cannon?" he said stupidly.)**

"Where does he think he is in? A medieval castle or a Pirate ship?", Severus said laughing.

"He is really a genius isn't he.", Lily said giggling.

"He get's all kind of strange dreams, i think.", Severus said.

 **(** **There was a crash behind-had brought with them.)**

"Is he thinking that he can use it on Hagrid?", Lily asked.

"He is so huge , that a bullet will not do much damage on him.", Severus said.

"Well the Vernon idiot doesn't know the guy who is coming is a wizard.", Lily said.

 **(** **"Who's there?-beetles under all the hair.)**

"That is a really good description of Hagrid.",Severus remarked.

"Sometimes i hate his beard. It is so shabby. He does not know to maintain it.",Lily said.

"Most of the Slytherins, hate him. They think he is an oaf.",Severus said.

"That is cruel, Sev. He is a nice guy!", Lily cried.

"I know.", Severus said.

 **(The giant squeezed** - **It's not been an easy journey...")**

"Is that the thing he said.", Lily said laughing.

"Well, the book says it is.", Severus said.

"I wonder what he will do when he sees the gun.", Lily wondered.'

"He has the power to break it.", Severus said laughing.

"Yeah he sure seems to have.", Lily agreed.

 **(** **He strode over to -behind Uncle Vernon.)**

"New word for the fat boy, great lump.", Severus laughed.

"We are finding new words for him every chapter.", Lily agreed.

"The whole family are scaredy cats, aren't they.",Severus asked.

"Yeah, they certainly are.", Lily said.

 **(** **"An' here's Harry- yet mom's eyes.")**

"I seriously cannot imagine a person like that! It is strange thing to imagine.", Severus said.

"Well , i agree with you, Sev. It certainly is a strange thing to imagine.", Lily said.

"Glad he got your eyes, Lily. I always liked them.", Severus told.

"Really?.", Lily asked blushing slightly.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon made a funny ...said the giant.)**

"I love you Hagrid," Lily squeaked.

"Hagrid knows when he sees an idiot.", Severus said.

"Yeah, he is really an intelligent person. I wonder what house he was in.", Lily said.

"I have never seen him doing magic. I wonder if he is a squib. Not that i have any problem with that.", Severus said.

 **(** **he reached over the back-of the room.)**

"Awesome!", they both said.

"He really is powerful.", Severus said.

"It is not easy to bend a rifle.", Lily remarked.

"I wish i was powerful like that, then i would not have to worry about those Marauders.", Severus said.

"You are certainly a powerful wizard, Sev.",Lily said.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon made another-** **written on it in green icing.)**

"I want to go and kiss hagrid, the next time I see him!", Lily said.

"That is really sweet of him.", Severus said happily.

"I think that they both will be friends in no time.", Lily said.

"It certainly seems so. I wish to see the reactions of Petunia and her husband, when the truth is told.", Severus said.

"Me too!", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry looked up- into a hot bath.)**

"So Hagrid can do magic.",Severus said.

"He must be having a hidden wand. I bet it is the umbrella he carries around.", Lily said.

"Well, why hide your wand from others , if you are a wizard?", Severus asked.

"I have no idea, Sev. It certainly is puzzling.", Lily said.

( **The giant sat back down -of sizzling sausage.)**

"Hagrid seems to be a nice cook too.", Severus said.

"He is one. But i hate the rock cakes he make. It is really hard to chew.", Lily remarked.

"One dish being bad does not make you a bad cook,if others are amazing.",Severus remarked.

"True, his other things are really great, especially his tea.", Lily said.

 **(** **Nobody said a thing while-Dursley, don' worry.)**

The duo laughed at this. "Hagrid is really funny.", Lily said.

"He certainly knows that fat pigs should not eat much.", Severus laughed.

"I cannot believe he said that to their faces,", Lily laughed, grinning happily.

"Well he is not afraid of some big fat muggles."Severus said.

 **(** **He passed the sausages to-Er - no," said Harry.)**

"Here it goes, Harry is finally going to know the truth.",Severus said.

"I am so excited. I wonder what Hagrid's reaction will be.", Lily said

"He is certainly going to be furious,", Severus said.

"I have never seen him angry, though i certainly would like to avoid that.", Lily said.

"Your sister unfortunately will not be so lucky.", Severus said.

 **(** **Hagrid looked-Harry said quickly.)**

"Ah Lily," Severus grinned, "He's definitely like you. Only you would apologize like that."

"There is no reason for him to apologize, it is them who should do it!", Lily said angrily.

 **("Sorry." barked Hagrid-yet parents learned it all?")**

"Wow lily it is as if Hagrid heard your exact words from inside the book.", Severus said amazed.

"Well i am sure that will be the reaction of anyone who has brains.", Lily said.

"Come on Hagrid! Punch them for me.", Severus said excitedly.

"For me too!", Lily said.

( **"All what?" asked-and his marks weren't bad.)**

"That sounds like James.", Lily said.

"After all Harry is his son also. But he is mostly like you.", Severus said.

"It is a fair reaction from his side,but", Lily said.

"I agree with you Lily. It is a fair reaction. He does not really know what Hagrid meant.",Severus agreed.

 **("I know some things,... You're famous.")**

"Is that the first thing he tells? That is something not so nice! He is famous for something he does not even remember!", Li;y said angrily.

"Well he will be really famous because of the thing he did.", Severus said sadly."I still wonder what actually happened on that night."

"But that is not the first thing you tell to a child sev!",Lily said.

"I do agree with that point.", Severus said.

 **(** **"What? My - my mom -** **look Hagrid now gave him)  
**

"Anyone would be frightened if a giant man stares at you like that.", Severus said.

"You are braver than that Hippo, Sev!", Lily said.

"I am so sad about the fact that, your son grew up knowing nothing about you. I am sure you would have made a wonderful mother.", Severus said.

"Thank you for the complement ,Sev. ", Lily said smiling.

"I only told the obvious truth.",Severus told.

 **(** **when Hagrid spoke- from me?" said Harry eagerly.)**

"Everything!", Lily shouted to the book. Severus covered his ears just in time.

"Lily please stop shouting.", Severus said as his ears were ringing.

"Sorry Sev, sometimes i cannot control myself.", Lily said.

 **(** **"STOP! I FORBID YOU!-yer a wizard.")**

"That was a really short one.", Severus said.

"It did convey the message.", Lily said. "I wonder what will Harry think. I was furious at you when you told me that."

"I still remember that day. You and Petunia ran away from me after that.", Severus said remembering the day.

"Yeah, i know. I know i will never forget that day. The day i got myself a best friend.", Lily said with a glint in her eyes.

Even Severus knew that he also will never forget the day.

 **(** **There was silence-would yeh be.)**

 **"** Well, I don't know about the dad part, but with mum like Lily you certainly will be powerful.", Severus said.

"You think I am that powerful?", Lily asked curiously.

"Of course you are, Lily. You are the top student of our year!", Severus said.

Lily was a bit curious. "Was Severus complementing her more than usual. He had never told me , he liked my eyes before.", she thought. But Lily set aside those thoughts and listened to Severus.

 **(** **An' I reckon it's -Yours sincerely,** **Minerva McGonagall,** **Deputy Headmistress)**

"The letter has changed very little since i received it.", Lily said.

"Well,i can see that Professor McGonagall is still the Deputy Headmistress. She still is the head of the Gryffindors i suppose.", Severus said.

"Maybe Slughorn is still the head of your house and the potions Professor.", Lily said.

"I can't wait Harry to meet him, if he is still there.", Severus said.

 **(** **Questions exploded-await my owl?")**

"Really?" Severus asked, "That's the first question you ask?"

"Really?" Lily asked, "That's the first question you ask?".

"I don't really know, i am sure that it won't be asking that question.", Severus said.

"He doesn't know anything about our world,does he? So i think he may be confused about what exactly to ask him", Lily said.

"Well, that may be the case.", Severus said.

 **(** **Gallopin' Gorgons- horrible. Hope you're Well.)**

"That is a really short reply.", Lily said.

"Well did you expect him to give a full explanation about what is going on?", Severus asked.

"Well i know it is better to give all that in person, but i still feel that it is short.", Lily said.

"What would you give?", Severus asked.

"I will send a howler to him telling him that he is a mad person, to place Harry under my sister.", Lily said.

"Sending a howler to Dumbledore? That is a bit extreme is it not?", Severus asked.

"I am sure that he might be getting howlers from many parents everyday, complaining about the school. So he will not mind.", Lily said.

( **Hagrid rolled up ...not going," he said.)**

"Who are you to decide that?",Lily asked angrily.

"He is not your son! You are not the one's who will make the decision!", Severus said.

"As if he can stop him. If Harry want to go, he will go.", Lily said.

"Yeah, he will.", Severus said.

 **(** **Hagrid grunted.-Muggles I ever laid eyes on.")**

"Biggest? Family of three is biggest?", Severus asked.

"I think he is telling about the, size of their bodies.", Lily said laughing.

"That makes sense.", Severus said laughing.

 **(** **"We swore when we-Aunt Petunia suddenly.)**

"Of course, she knew.", Lily shouted.

"That's like the first time she's talked!" ,Severus gasped.

"She's finally letting it all out," Lily sighed, "i hope she will not be very harsh. She is going to keep complaining about me."

 **(** **Knew! Of course we -she was - a freak!)**

"Lily is not a freak!", this time Severus was the one who shouted. Lily started laughing,"You just shouted more louder, than me.".

"How can you be so normal, she just called you a freak!", Severus said.

"I am used to hearing her call me that everyday.", Lily said sadly.

"I am sorry Lily.", Severus said.

"Its OK, Sev. Thanks for defending me. You truly are my best friend.", Lily said hugging him.

Severus smiles inwardly.

 **(** **But for my mother and -all this for years.)**

"Well, after I die I doubt there's anyone she can rant about this to," Lily said bitterly, "I'm surprised she didn't tell Harry every day what a freak I am," she said, and Severus saw angry tears in her green eyes.

"She's just jealous, Lily. Jealous people are hard to change. There is no potion for baldness and jealousy.", Severus tried to calm her down.

Lily looked at Severus and gave a small smile. Severus always had a calming effect on her.

 **(** **"Then she met that-** **landed with you!"** **")**

"Lily is not abnormal!", Severus shouted again. "Though i am not so sure about Potter."

"I find it strange that, Tuney never mentioned your name.",Severus said.

"Yeah , that is strange.", Severus said. "Why did she not mention him? Where was he? What had happened to him?", he thought.

 **(** **Harry had gone very ...knows his name!")**

"Thank you," Lily murmured, happy that Hagrid was defending them fiercely.

"I will make sure to gift Hagrid something in the beginning of next year.", Severus said. He was making money from brewing potions for the school.

"Yeah we really have to gift him. He is just so good!", Lily said smiling.

 **(** **"But why? What happened-look at the Dursleys.)**

"I think you are the perfect person to tell my son.", Lily said.

"He really is," Severus said, "The Dursleys wont dare cutting him off," he said, and Lily chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, but that works too," she said, and Severus laughed.

 **(** **"Well, it's best yeh- parts of it...")**

"So it's ten years later and they still don't really know what happened?", Severus asked.

"That is definitely strange, and mysterious.", Lily remarked.

"Of course, figuring out how to survive will take times. if that happens the wizarding world will change dramatically", Severus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that is correct, everyone will go crazy", Lily said.

 **(** **He sat down, stared into the-no words came out.)**

"Fear of the name increased fear of the thing itself," Lily said, quoting Dumbledore.

"We should practice telling his name, we should not be afraid of that.", Severus said.

"Yeah, we should.", Lily said.

 **(** **Nah -can't spell it -he killed 'em. Horribly.)**

Lily burst into tears when she heard that. Severus was struggling to calm her down.

"S-Sev you h-have to p-promise me t-that you w-will not join h-him.", Lily said.

"I promise you Lily.",Severus promised her. He knew why she told him that. Many of the slytherins of his year were hell bent on joining him.

"Thank you ,Sev. You are the best.", Lily said with a smile.

 **(** **One o' the only safe - I ever knew.)**

Lily smiled at this, but was again wondering where Severus said.

 **(** **"Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!")**

"What?", Severus cried,"James Potter was the head boy!? Is Dumbledore really mad!?".

"Unbelievable!", Lily exclaimed.

 **(** **Suppose the myst'ry -liked killin' by then.)**

"Voldemort tried to kill my son ,because he wanted to make a clean job of it? That is cruel!", Lily cried.

"I am sure that is not the reason.", Severus said. "Noone is that cruel!".

"You are talking about V-voldemort ,Severus. I am sure that he is cruel beyond imagination.", Lily said.

 **(** **But he couldn't-baby, an' you lived.")**

Lily and Severus turned white at this. Many of those were people who they knew.

"Mckinnons? Mary Mckinnons is my friend!", Lily cried with tears in her eyes.

Severus did not know what to do , to console her. He knew Lily and Mary were close.

"At least i t-think y-you are alive, Sev.", Lily said.

 **(** **Something very painful-old, cruel laugh)**

Lily gasped, horrified, as Severus narrowed their eyes angrily.

"He laughed?" Severus asked angrily.

"He is a really sadistic man!", Lily cried.

 **(** **Hagrid was watching-them in my opinion)**

"Shut up!", Lily shouted. "In my opinion the world is better without people like you!".

Severus was shaking with anger, how dare the man tell like that.

 **(** **\- asked for all they got,-wall and fell silent.)**

"I knew it! The wand is inside the umbrella!". Lily said grinning.

"Trust Hagrid to put his wand in his umbrella," ,Severus laughed.

"That is a really a scary sight, a giant man pointing wand at you", Lily laughed.

"I always wondered why he is so big? May be he swallowed a potion gone wrong.", Severus said.

"I also think that is the case.", Lily said.

 **(** **That's better,-** **stumped him, all right.** **)**

"What! how can he not die! Dumbledore said that he is really gone.", Lily said.

"Maybe, Hagrid is a bit paranoid.", Severus said.

"No one is that paranoid , Sev.", Lily said.

"Why not? I have heard all kinds of nonsense rumors at Hogwarts. One of them was like Dumbledore was a secret vampire. All of them came from that Ravenclaw idiot, Xenophilius Lovegood.", Severus said.

"He is always saying impossible things.", Lily nodded.

 **(** **Hagrid looked at Harry-around like a football?)**

"That sounds dangerously like Potter Sr.",Severus said shaking his head.

"Harry,stop thinking like your father!", Lily shouted.

"I really hope he will not turn out like his father, he gave me much hopes.", Severus said.

"I also hope so, Sev. But everyone has a nasty side.", Severus said.

"Yeah , that is right.", Severus agreed.

 **(** **Hagrid," he said-** **beaming at him.)**

"Oh thank god , he realised the truth at last.", Lily said happily.

"Yeah. Now no one can stop him from going.", Severus said.

"But i am sure those idiots will try their best not to make that happen.", Lily said.

"Then i am sure that Dumbledore himself will come and hex them to the next century.", Severus said laughing.

 **(** **"See?" said Hagrid- growled Hagrid.)**

"Yeah you cannot stop him! He is the son of Lily! If you do not send him, I will make sure that i will come and take him from you!", Severus shouted.

"Thank you,Sev.", Lily said.

"You are welcome, Lily. I will not let those dunderheads ruin your son's life!", Severus said.

"Where are you during all this, Sev. Your absense is seriously getting me worried.",Lily said.

"Me too.", Severus muttered.

 **(** **"Stop Lily an' James- yelled Uncle Vernon.)**

"He just made a big mistake didn't he?", Lily asked.

"Yep, a really big one. I feel sorry for Vernon. He is certainly going to get his ass kicked.", Severus said laughing.

"He deserves that anyways.", Lily said.

"Let's see what is going to happen.", Severus said.

 **(** **But he had finally-a hole in his trousers.)**

Severus and Lily roared with laughter. "That really was amazing!", Severus said.

"He looks like a pig anyway, the tail completes the picture.", Lily laughed.

"I think Hagrid must also be thinking the same thing.", Severus said.

"I am sure anyone will think the same.", Lily said.

 **(** **Uncle Vernon roared-much left ter do.)**

They both laughed again.

"He definitely thinks like us.", Severus said.

"He is hilarious, i really should go to his hut more often.", Lily said.

"Yeah, I should be going too. I won't care what my housemates say.", Severus said.

"We both will go together then.", Lily said.

 **(** **He cast a sideways-take on the job)**

"He was expelled! That is a really shocking news!", Lily said.

"I wonder what happened.", Severus asked thoughtfully.

"I wish it would be answered here.", Lily said.

"I think it would be.", Severus said.

 **(** **Why aren't you supposed- one o' the pockets)**

"Mice inside pockets! Yew! That is disgusting!", Lily said.

"We must talk to Hagrid about hygiene, when we go to his hut.", Severus said.

"Now the chapter is done.", Severus said.

"Let us read it, I am excited.", Lily said.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY**

 **Chapter Five: Diagon Alley**

"I am so excited, my son is finally going to Diagon Alley!", Lily said.

"This certainly is going to be an interesting chapter.", Severus said.

 **(** **Harry woke early the-home in my cupboard.)**

"No Harry, it is real. It is not a dream.", Lily said.

"His imagination would have to be too good, for it to be just a dream.", Severus said.

"Even a seer.", Lily said.

"I seriously doubt that harry is one.", Severus said.

 **(** **There was suddenly a loud - such a good dream.)**

"He is such a pessimist!", Severus said.

"I seriously don't know where he gets that from.", Lily said.

"Is Potter a pessimist?", Severus asked.

"I have no idea, I am sure only his friends and family knows about that.", Lily said.

 **(** **Tap. Tap.-coat fell off him.)**

"Now he knows it's real," Severus smiled, and Lily grinned.

"He must be so happy!", Lily said.

"Yeah , anyone will be in that situation.", Severus said.

"His dream is going to come true at last!", Lily said.

"But this is not a dream.", Severus said.

"No! I did not mean this dream. I meant the one about some relative or a friend of his parents coming to rescue him.", Lily said.

 **(** **The hut was full of sunlight,-who didn't wake up.)**

"He must be sleeping like a rock!", Lily said laughing.

"No one can wake a sleeping giant!", Severus said.

"Harry is really very happy, isn't he?", Lily asked.

"Yeah even i get feeling of flat balloon swelling inside me, when I feel good.", Severus said.

 **(** **The owl then fluttered-humbugs, teabags)**

"He keeps all these things inside his pocket? What is the need of all this?", Severus asked.

"Sometimes he strikes me as a really strange person. With all those creatures he looks after.", Lily said.

"Once i hear that he is breeding something called, bang ended skrewts. I have no idea what that even mean.", Severus said.

" You know i take care of magical creatures. The Professor showed them to us. They are really dangerous creatures.". Lily said.

 **(** **finally, Harry pulled-little bronze ones.)**

"Hagrid forgot that, Harry does not know about wizarding money.", Lily said.

"That is a description of knuts that even i will give.", Severus said.

"'Little bronze ones', I like it.", Lily said.

 **(** **Harry counted out five- him had got a puncture)**

"What? Why is he feeling bad now?", Severus asked.

"Why is he getting upset seeing wizard currency?", Lily said thinking.

"Oh, i get it. Lily he is worried that he might not have money to buy anything.", Severus said.

"What? I am sure that i would have left something at Gringotts, and the Potter family is supposed to be really wealthy.", Lily said.

"Potter keeps on bragging about his wealth, doesn't he?", Severus asked.

"He braggs about it to me every time , to try and make me go out with him. As if I care about only money. I really hope that i married James only for his wealth.", Lily said.

"You are not so heartless, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(** " **Um –-parents didn't leave yeh anything?)**

"Ha! I knew that i will not go, without leaving him anything.", Lily said.

"You are very kind Lily, you will never leave your son broke.",Severus said.

Lily blushed on hearing this.

 **(** **But if their house-himself up proudly.)**

"Gringotts is the best next to Hogwarts. The claim seems a bit far fetched, isn't it?", Severus said.

"I don't think it is far fetched. Hogwarts I am has lot's of secrets, some which no one except the founders know.", Lily said.

"I think what Hagrid said, has some meaning with the title.",Severus said.

"What do you mean, Sev?", Lily asked.

"My guess is that Sorcerer's stone is stored at Hogwarts.",Severus said.

"Hmmm,Sev. That is possible. Any idea what it is?", Lily asked.

"Nope, Let's read and find out.",Severus said.

 **(** **He usually gets -Flew," said Hagrid.)**

"How did he fly? Did he use a broom?",Lily asked.

"If so, why didn't Harry notice a broom in Hagrid's hand?", Severus asked.

"It is a mystery!", Lily said.

 **(** **Flew?-sped off toward land.)**

"He is really excited to see magic isn't he?", Severus asked.

"Just like me, even i was excited so much.", Lily said.

"Professor McGonagall took you to Diagon Alley, Didn't she?", Severus asked.

"Yeah whom did you go with, Sev?", Lily asked.

"My mom took me to Diagon Alley, she always take me when my father is not around.",Severus said.

 **(** **Why would you -** **morning, askin' fer advice** **)**

"Hey! Do not use words like these to an eleven year old boy!", Lily said.

"Lily eleven is certainly not a small age. He will know all these things.", Severus told,.

"But Sev!", Lily started protesting, but stopped and continued.

"Fudge? Cornelius Fudge? The power hungry Hufflepuff idiot who graduated in our third year? He became the minister?",Severus asked.

"He was always hanging with that Umbridge girl from your year wasn't he? I wonder if he married that girl.", Lily said.

 **(But what does a-** **we're best left alone.)**

"Stop asking stupid questions, Harry.", Severus said.

"It is not a stupid question, i asked the same question to McGonagall.", Lily said.

"How did she respond?", Severus asked.

"She told that they fear that muggles may misuse us.", Lily said.

 **(** **At this moment the boat-dream up, eh?)**

"Wizards are serious idiots when it comes to wizards.", Lily said.

"Yeah, they really are.", Severus had met many people who did not know about many things about muggles.

"How can anyone find a parking meter so interesting?", Lily said laughing.

 **(** **"Hagrid," said Harry-buy their tickets.)**

"Hagrid wants to breed dragons? That is banned, isn't it?", Severus asked.

"Yeah i think that is why he never realized his dream.", Lily said.

"What if he was expelled for trying to breed dangerous creatures?", Severus asked.

"Well, that is a good possibility.", Lily said.

 **(** **People stared more - ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS)  
**

"The books have not changed even a bit.", Lily said.

"Yeah, I wonder why they don't change the list of books from time to time.", Severus said.

"At least the broomstick rule have not changed.", Lily said.

"Potter always hated that rule in his first year, didn't he?", Severus said.

"Yeah he did.", Lily said.

 **(** **Can we buy all -you a magic wand.)**

"Your son thinks that he can buy all the things in muggle London.", Severus said laughing.

"Well even i thought the same thing. He has not seen London after all.", Lily said.

"He is a lot like you. Like a male version of you with the looks of potter.", Severus said.

"Yeah he is.",Lily said smiling.

 **(** **This was just an -help trusting him.)**

"Oh no! Harry still thinks that this is all a big joke.", Lily said.

"Dursleys never strike me as people who has any sense of humor.", Severus said laughing.

"Well, that is true. Tuney never had a sense of humor.",Lily said.

 **(** **This is it,-the Leaky Cauldron at all.)**

"That is because they can't.",Lily said to the book.

"Muggles can access only if a witch or a wizard is with them.", Severus said.

"Yeah, my mother had tried to find it for sending me a gift for christmas, but she could not.", Lily said.

"That is unfortunate.",Severus said.

 **(** **In fact, Harry- like a toothless walnut.)**

"What a shabby place!",Severus exclaimed.

"My parents always wondered, the wizards kept this place as the entrance to the world.",Lily said.

"I know. It is too shabby of a place to put an entrance.",Severus said.

 **(** **The low buzz of - completely still and silent.)**

"This is certainly bad.", Lily said. "Now everybody is going to come to just take a look at him."

"If he is anything like Potter Sr, he is going to love it.", Severus said.

"I hate to be the center of attention, when I really don't know what I did.", Lily said.

"I hope that Harry is like you.", Severus said.

 **(** **"Bless my soul," whispered the old-He remembers me!")**

"Wow that was a serious reaction from the people at the pub.", Severus said.

"They are acting as though they saw Merlin himself!", Lily said.

"Harry certainly has a really good memory. He will be really good in his subjects.",Severus said.

"I know, it is certainly amazing that he recognized Dedalus.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry shook hands -Quirrell!" said Hagrid)**

"So professor Quirrel is still there.", Lily said.

"Isn't he the one who teaches muggle studies?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, he had joined the last year. When Professor Minara retired.",Lily said.

"He struck me as a creep, even though I am not taking his class.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry, Professor Quirrell will- n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter)**

"Oh, i see that he changed his subject.", Severus said.

"Why is he stammering. He never had that problem before.",Lily said.

"Maybe he is doing that because he just met your son, who is the one who defeated you-know-who.",Severus said.

"Yeah, maybe!", Lily said.

 **(** **He laughed nervously.-subject - now, where's me umbrella?")**

"The Professor went to Albania and met vampires?", Lily said.

"That must be a seriously scary experience!",Severus exclaimed.

"No wonder he is stammering like this.", Lily said.

"I seriously pity this Professor.",Severus said.

"Maybe we should sent him a book for Christmas about vampires.",Lily said.

 **(** **Vampires? Hags? Harry's head-at Harry's amazement)**

"Welcome to our world Harry.",Severus said with a smile.

"This is going to be really exciting!",Lily exclaimed. "I still remember my first visit to the last detail."

"Really? To the last detail?", Severus asked.

"Yep.",Lily replied with a smile.

 **(** **They stepped through the-sign hanging over them.)**

"I think your son is going to be good at potions, Lily. The first thing he noticed is the shop with cauldrons.", Severus said.

"I really hope so Sev. I may get really disappointed if he is not.",Lily said.

 **(** **"Yeah, you'll be needin' one- Thousand - fastest ever -)**

"There goes James inside him. He is noticing brooms.",Lily said.

"He really is a mix of you both.", Severus said.

"I hope that he does not start playing Quidditch. I hate that sport.", Lily said.

"Why?",Severus asked.

"Too many chances to get injured.",Lily said.

 **(** **There were shops selling -an' rob it," said Hagrid.)**

"I really have a bad feeling that Harry is going to do that at some point.",Severus said.

"No! Please don't say that Sev! I am sure that he will not run out of money.",Lily said.

"I really hope so.",Severus said.

 **(** **A pair of goblins bowed-goblin wrinkled his nose.)**

"Hagrid really has bad manners!",Lily said.

"I seriously cannot believe that he is keeping all those things inside.",Severus said.

"Goblins hate bad manners, especially done by wizards.",Lily said.

"I remember Professor binns telling that,a war was nearly started because of some idiot's manners.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry watched the goblin-hundred and thirteen.)**

"I wonder what is in vault seven hundred and thirteen.",Severus said.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Lily replied simply.

"Yeah, that is a real possibility. Dumbledore wants the stone, to be kept under him i think.",Severus said.

"It must be a really precious, for it to be a title of a book.",Lily said.

 **(** **The goblin read the-worth ter tell yeh that.)**

"Very secretive stone! I really want to know what is the use of that.",Lily said.

"I am sure that i have read it somewhere, i just don't know where.",Severus said.

"Really? please refresh your memory,Sev.",Lily said.

 **(** **Griphook held the door open -** **gonna be sick.** **)**

"Why is he asking such stupid questions?", Severus asked laughing.

"I know, and he managed to get Hagrid impatient.",Lily said.

"I really have heard that the rides at Gringotts,really makes us sick.",Severus said.

"Even me!",Lily said.

 **(** **He did look very green-faster than blinking.)**

"They wouldn't dare to do that!",Lily shouted.

"I really will not put anything past them.",Severus said angrily.

"I will hex them inside the book.",Lily said angrily.

 **(** **How often had they complained - speed only," said Griphook.)**

"Poor Hagrid.",Severus said sadly.

"Now we will get to know what is inside.",Lily said excitedly.

"I seriously doubt that anything big will be revealed.",Severus said.

"Yeah, Joe Rowling is doing a great job of keeping the suspense.",Lily said.

 **(** **They were going even-a rather nasty grin.)**

"That's terrible," Lily shuddered, "I meant Griphook. I mean, why would you scare a child like that?" she asked.

"You are really unbelievable,Lily. Harry is old enough!",Severus laughed.

"But, Sev. He is only eleven!", Lily cried. "Getting stuck in a vault for ten years is not something he should imagine."

( **Something really extraordinary-deep inside his coat.)**

"A seriously precious stone is wrapped in a brown paper, and is left in the floor? That will be termed as careless.", Severus said.

"I think this certainly is a clever ploy. It will not attract unwanted attention.",Lily said.

"Yeah that certainly is. Nobody will take another look at something like that.",Severus nodded.

 **(** **Harry longed to know-even Dudley had ever had.)**

"He is always comparing himself to his cousin.",Lily said.

"I think that is because he was raised with a cousin,who is greedy like hell.",Severus said.

"Yeah, you are mostly right.",Lily said.

 **(** **Might as well get yer -dressed all in mauve.)**

"She really is a nice woman.",Severus said.

"Yeah i know. She really likes me. She actually allows me to try on the dresses I like.", Lily said.

"That is really nice of her. But she does not allow me.",Severus said.

"Why don't we go together to diagon alley this time? It will be really exciting.",Lily said.

"Hmmmm. That is definitely a good idea.", Severus said smiling.

 **(** **"Hogwarts, dear?- his long black robes)**

"Hey that looks like a Malfoy.",Severus said.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy? I always hated him. Such a prejudiced git.",Lily said with disgust.

"If you know him closely, he is a good man in the inside.",Lily said.

"Are you defending him, Sev?",Lily said angrily.

"No you know that I don't believe in his ideals. He helped me a lot in my first year in some subjects.",Severus said.

"Really?", Lily asked.

 **(** **Madam Malkin stood-reminded of Dudley.)**

"Again the comparison begins.",Lily said shaking her head.

"He definitely as spoit as Dudley.", Severus said. "Malfoys are a really rich family."

"Kicking his father to get a broom?", Lily asked with wide eyes. "That is seriously bad manners towards parents."

"I think Lucius grew him up like that.", Severus said.

"I wonder who his Mother is",Lily asked.

"Mostly it will be Narcissa Black. Lucius's long time girlfriend.",Severus said.

 **(** **Have you got your -what house you'll be in yet?)**

"Thank god he does mot know what Quidditch is.",Severus said happily.

"Yeah,Thank god!",Lily said.

"Which house do you think he will be in?",Severus asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. I don't have a problem with any house.",Lily said.

"I think he has the potential to be a Slytherin.",Severus remarked.

 **(** **No," said Harry, feeling-servant, isn't he?)**

"I don't like him," Lily muttered, "I really don't like him."

"Yeah he is starting to sound like a Dunderhead.",Severus said laughing.

"Calling Hagrid a servant? He obviously has been misinformed.",Lily said.

"He really has a bad impression for other houses.", Severus said.

"Even Lucius Malfoy had.", Lily said.

 **(** **He's the gamekeeper-not sounding sorry at all)**

"Now even i am hating the boy!",Severus said angrily.

"The way he asked about the parents was really rude!",Lily said.

"He should really be thought some good manners.",Severus said. "If i am there i will make sure of that!".

"That's the spirit ,Sev!"

 **(** **But they were our- keep it in the old wizarding families.)**

Severus turned to Lily, whose jaw was clenched with anger.

"He is certainly a Blood Purist like his father.",Lily said.

"Well you are thought some ideal when you are a child, and you follow most of them till you die.",Severus said.

"That is not an excuse for this!", Lily said.

"Who told this is an excuse?",Severus said.

 **(** **What's your surname, -said the drawling boy)**

"I really hope they don't.",Lily said angrily.

"I hope Dumbledore changes his mind,about his admission.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry was rather quiet-** **what's Quidditch?)**

"Oh no! Your son is inquiring about Quidditch!",Severus exclaimed.

"He is James's son after all. It is nothing big.",Lily said. But there was unmistakable disappointed tone in her voice.

"Still, I certainly don't want him to end up like another James.",Severus said.

"Even i don't want that to happen.",Lily said.

 **(** **Blimey, Harry, I keep-hard ter explain the rules.)**

"Yeah , I still am confused about half the rules in Quidditch.",Lily said.

"Even me though i like to keep bets with others in other house.",Severus said.

"You keep bets with other students?",Lily asked.

"Yeah, even teachers. Mostly Professor McGonagall.",Severus said.

"You keep bets with teachers?!",Lily exclaimed with a shocked face.

 **(** **And what are Slytherin-** **You-Know-Who was one** **)**

"I am offended, Hagrid!",Severus said angrily.

"I can't believe even Hagrid believes in this nonsense ,about all slytherins being bad!", Lily also had anger in her voice.

"The great Merlin was a Slytherin, for gods sale.",Severus said.

"We really should talk with Hagrid regarding this.",Lily said.

 **(** **Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who-** **how to curse Dudley!** **)**

Lily and Severus paled at this. "Oh no! He is certainly behaving like James now!",Lily said.

"This is so bad! I had such hopes.",Severus said shaking his head.

"I really hope ,he will not turn out to be as bad as James.",Lily said.

"But i do think that fat pig deserves it anyway.",Severus said.

 **(** **I'm not sayin' that's not a good-hung from the ceiling.)**

"Harry you seriously have to get used to that smell. You are going to have that in your Potions class.",Severus said.

"I agree, Sev but even i hate the smell in that shop. It is far more worse than that in the class.",Lily said.

"I love the smell of that shop.",Severus said.

"That is because you are a genius in potions, Sev.",Lily said smiling.

 **(** **While Hagrid asked the man-head under her wing)**

"He got a snowy one!" Lily squeaked happily, grinning, "They're so beautiful!"

"I can't believe he bought him an owl," James chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

"I can't wait to see , what will Harry's wand be.",Lily said.

"I am sure it will be very powerful .",Severus said.

 **(** **He couldn't stop stammering- tingle with some secret magic)**

"I have always found the shop really creepy.",Severus said.

"The first time I saw him, i seriously got scared. He is a really creepy man too.",Lily said.

"He really gives his customers creeps.",Severus agreed.

"Let's find out what happens.",Lily said.

 **(** **Good afternoon,-you soon, Harry Potter.)**

"Now that's just freaky," Severus said, and Lily laughed.

"He's famous," she laughed, "I'm assuming people know who he is."

"Yes, but the way he said that," Severus said, trailing off.

"I know, it's as if he knew Harry would be here that day.",Lily said.

 **(** **It wasn't a question. -chooses the wizard, of course.)**

"No wonder James is good at Transfiguration. He has that type of wand.",Lily said.

"You also have the same ability in charms. You even charm people.",Severus said.

"Really Sev? Have I managed to charm you?",Lily asked teasingly.

"Of course Lily. On the day we first met.",Severus said with a smile.

Lily blushed.

 **(** **Mr. Ollivander had come so- measure with silver markings out of his pocket.)**

"I always wondered what was the need of taking a tape measure.",Severus said.

"Maybe there is a correlation between the two.",Lily said thoughtfully.

"I should look it up at the Library.",Severus said.

"I hope it is not there in the restricted section.",Lily said.

 **(** **Which is your wand -was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. )**

"You know i said the same thing as harry said, when Ollivander asked about my wand arm.",Lily said.

"He is your son,after all. He even thinks like you many times.",Severus said smiling.

"So he does not get the wand in his first try.",Lily said.

'Well, most of us don't.",Severus said.

 **(** **No, no -here, ebony- wonder, now - yes, why not)**

"He is being so mysterious.", Severus said impatiently.

"I wonder what is going through his mind.",Lily wondered.

"No one knows, he is just difficult to read.", Severus said.

 **(** **unusual combination - holly and phoenix -how curious... how very curious...)**

"What is curious?",Lily asked into the book.

Severus had a really disturbing idea about it, but did not share about it. He wanted to know whether it was right.

"I also have no idea.",Severus lied.

 **(** **He put Harry's wand back-brother gave you that scar.)**

Lily turned pale. "Harry got a wand that got a core whose brother gave him the scar? This is really creepy.",Lily said.

Finding his suspicions confirmed, Severus said,"I know it is very mysterious. The boy who defeated you-know-who got,a wand with similar core to him."

"I am really getting scared for my son,Sev. I really hope nothing bad happens to him.",Lily said.

"I am sure that nothing will happen to him,Lily.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry swallowed- looked so strange, somehow.)**

"He certainly became a wizard.",Severus said laughing. "He is now seeing muggle stuff really weird."

"Even i felt the same thing when i finished my shopping.", Lily said.

"That must be a really weird feeling.",Severus said.

"Yeah it really was.",Lily replied.

 **(** **You all right, Harry? Yer very-night my parents died.)**

"That sounds like you Lily.",Severus said.

"My Lily does not like the fact that he is famous.",Lily said.

"Well he does not even remember why he is famous. We cannot blame him.",Severus said.

 **(** **Hagrid leaned across -blinked and Hagrid had gone.)**

"Wait! He did not say about how to get into the platform.",Lily said.

"He must have forgotten to tell that.",Severus said.

"I must talk to Hagrid about forgetting important things.",Lily said.

"We must be making a list of things to tell, Hagrid.",Severus said.

"The chapter is over.",Lily announced.

"I will read the next one.",Severus said.


	7. Chapter 7

JOURNEY **TO HOGWARTS**

 **Chapter Six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

"My son is going to Hogwarts, at last.",Lily said in a singing voice.

"Really interesting choice to dedicate a chapter to the journey. I feel something important is going to happen here.",Severus said.

( **Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.)**

"I really doubt that there were fun times in that place ,for Harry.",Lily said.

"Yeah, i know. As far as i know from reading it was horrible.",Severus said.

 **(** **True, Dudley was now -a bit depressing after a while.)**

"I always hated being ignored by people.",Severus said.

"Yeah,me too. Especially when you ignore me.",Lily said.

"Do i ignore you?",Severus asked.

"Yeah, you ignore me when you are with your slytherin friends.",Lily said sadly.

"I am sorry,Lily.",Severus apologized.

 **(** **Harry kept to his room-A History of Magic.)**

"That is a really nice name to give to an owl.",Lily said smiling.

"I like that name, it is cute.",Severus said.

"Look, he is already starting to read the books.",Lily said.

"He is very much like you,Lily.",Severus said.

"He is reading,'A History of Magic', a subject that will bore you to death.",Lily said laughing.

 **(** **His school books were- to September the first.)**

"Hey i do that everytime!",Severus said. "I have a calendar hung up next to my bed."

"Is it a calendar with pictures of pretty girls.",Lily asked teasingly.

"Nah.",Severus said blushing. "Just normal calendar."

 **(** **On the last day of August-screamed and ran from the room.)**

The duo laughed hysterically. "That was seriously hilarious!",Lily said.

"That fat moron used to bully your son, now he is running by just the voice of him.", Severus laughed.

"This is just hilarious. But i wonder why he suddenly went to see them.",Lily said.

"It's obvious lily,he wants a ride to London.",Severus said.

"Oh yeah!",Lily said.

 **(** **Er - I need to be at King's Cross -all got punctures, have they?)**

"This moron thinks that witched and wizards travel by magical carpets!",Severus said laughing.

"I have heard that, middle eastern countries prefer magical carpets,over brooms.",Lily said.

"Really, i wonder why?",Severus said.

"Well, even i think that Magical carpets are safer.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry didn't say anything-anyway, or I wouldn't bother.")**

"I am seriously confused.",Lily said.

"Why? What is so confusing about Vernon not knowing about the platform?",Severus asked.

"It's because of Petunia. She has come to see me go, many times. I cant't believe that she can easily forget all that.",Lily said.

"I think she is not telling that because of her hatred towards you.",Severus said.

"Yeah i also think so.",Lily said angrily.

 **(** **Why are you going-before he goes to Smeltings.)**

The duo burst out laughing.

"I almost forgot about the tail.",Severus laughed.

"I wonder how they are going to explain the tail to the doctors.",Lily said.

"I have no idea, that is going to be difficult.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry woke at five o'clock-next to Harry, and they had set off.)**

"He must be feeling really scared.",Lily said with a mock sadness.

"Who, Harry?",Severus asked.

"No! I meant his cousin, Dudley.",Lily said laughing.

"Even i pace in my room, the day i go for Hogwarts.",Severus said.

"I get very little sleep, the night before.",Lily said.

 **(** **They reached King's -have built it yet, do they?")**

"What an sadistic idiot!",Severus said angrily.

"I know, he finds joy in other people's confusion.",Lily said shaking her head.

"I really wonder ,how Harry is going to find the platform.",Severus wondered.

"Even I am wondering the same thing. Hopefully he will find it on time.",Lily said.

 **(** **He was quite right, of - was being stupid on purpose.)**

"That is the stupidest thing you ever did Harry!",Lily shouted.

"How can he even think of such stupid idea? The Guard was obviously a muggle.",Severus said laughing.

"I think for a moment he forgot about the ,statue of secrecy",Lily laughed.

"Well, he is new to all this.",Severus said.

 **(** **Getting desperate, Harry-Harry swung round.)**

"Oh thank god! Someone magical at last!",Severus said.

"Perfect timing. I wonder who they are.",Lily said.

"They are shouting about muggles in a platform, filled with them. That is so stupid.",Severus said.

 **(** **The speaker was a plump-what they were saying.)**

"Aaaah, i think he just met the Weasleys.", Lily said smiling.

"Arthur Weasley was head boy, in our first year, wasn't it?",Severus asked.

"Along with Molly Prewett. They were a perfect couple.", Lily said.

"I wonder if they both got married.",Severus said.

 **(** **Heart hammering, Harry pushed - and off he went.** **)**

"Twin trouble!",Severus said laughing.

"These are certainly the troublemakers of that time.",Lily said.

"How do you know?",Severus asked.

"Well their attitude says it all. The marauders have the similar attitude. I am sure if they heard this, they will tell that this is a awesome prank.",Lily said.

"So you are saying that these people maybe the next generation, of marauders?",Severus asked. Lily nodded.

"Well, then Harry should stay away from them.", Severus said.

 **(** **His twin called after him-and feet, and a long nose.)**

"He is really a polite boy.",Lily said happily.

"Definitely not a marauder. He is too nice to be one.",Severus said.

"I think the red haired boy called Ron is going to be,Harry's friend.",Lily said.

"How can you tell?",Severus asked.

"I have no idea. But i have a feeling, it will be so.",Lily said.

 **(** **"Yes," said Harry-okay," said Harry.)**

"The woman is so nice.",Severus said with a smile. "I think all red haired people are nice."

"I think you should date a red haired girl,Sev.",Lily said.

"Do you know anyone close?",Severus asked.

"Well, i don't know anyone but me.",Lily said.

Severus knew he would happily date her, if she gave a chance.

 **(** **He pushed his trolley -He had done it.)**

Severus and Lily cheered. "Finally!",Lily said happily.

"At last, after ten years of hardship, he is going to Hogwarts.",Severus said smiling.

"No one to bully him there! No one to call him a freak.",Lily said.

"No one will call him a freak. But do you think, there will be no bullies?", Severus asked.

"I know. With people like that Malfoy kid, there will be no shortage of them.",Lily said.

 **(** **Smoke from the engine drifted -** **I've lost my toad again.)**

"What? Someone took a toad as their pet? That is so old fashioned.",Severus said.

"Well, something is definitely better than nothing.",Lily said.

"I want to buy a pet this time, I am tired of using school owls.",Severus said.

"Me too, Sev. But i think i will stick to the school owls, and buy a cat.",Lily said.

"You never struck me as a cat person.",Severus said.

"Well, I am full of surprises.",Lily said grinning.

 **(** **"Oh, Neville," he-he'd followed through the** **barrier.)**

"OK, I might have to change my mind. The twins may not be so bad after all.",Lily said.

"The fact that the twins, helped your son may not say that, they are not troublemakers.",Severus said.

"That maybe true. The boy with the toad, his name was Neville wasn't it?",Lily asked.

"Yes, What is the matter.",Severus asked.

"My friend Alice wants to name her son as Neville.",Lily said.

"Are you saying that the kid may be her son?",Severus asked.

"Well, her boyfriend Frank always liked toads.",Lily said.

 **(** **"Yes, please," Harry-** **Harry's lightning scar.)**

"Oh no! They are starting to notice.",Lily said shaking her head.

"His scar is something that is hard to notice.",Severus said.

"I know Severus, i just don't want him to be famous for something, he does not remember.",Lily said.

"I know. It is just not fair.",Severus said.

 **("Blimey," said the other -I mean, yes, I am.)**

"That is certainly a weird way to say that.",Severus said laughing.

"James sometimes says things like these.",Lily said.

"I thought so. This sentence is too weird for you to say.",Severus said.

 **(** **The** **two boys gawked - they were saying.)**

"Stop eavesdropping on people Harry!",Lily said angrily.

"James Potter strikes again!",Severus said laughing.

"I hate it when that happens. I don't want my son to be an arrogant toerag.",Lily said.

"I don't think he is like that,Lily.",Severus said.

 **(** **Their mother had just taken-All summer )**

Lily and Severus burst out laughing.

"That is so hilarious. The Percy guy is just too funny.",Severus said.

"I think that these twins are better then the Marauders.",Lily said.

"Let's see how they really are.",Severus said.

 **(** **Oh, shut-i** **dea though, thanks, Mom.)**

"Really bad idea. That is just gross.",Lily said disgusted.

"I am sure, the Marauders would have done that, at least once.",Severus said.

"I don't know. It is gross even for them.",Lily said.

"Never underestimate ,the grossness of Marauders.",Severus said laughing.

 **(** **It's not funny. And-and see him, Mom, please.)**

"He is not a museum exhibit, that you can visit.",Lily said angrily.

"Yeah, even Harry hates his fame.",Severus said.

"At least , I think that the mother Weasley is kind.",Lily said.

"I am sure that they will not be allowed to that, by their mother.",Severus said.

"I really hope so.",Lily said.

 **(** **You've already seen him, Ginny, -** **looks like?)**

"If you ask that, I will come inside the book and hex you.",Lily said angrily.

"Those two boys are really irritating.",Severus said.

"At least their mom is good. She will obviously will not allow them to ask that.",Lily said.

"We should thank Molly for this.",Severus said.

"What will say ,and thank her?",Lily said laughing.

"We will figure something out.",Severus said smiling.

 **(** **Their mother suddenly -Only joking, Mom.)**

"Sending your sister a toilet, seat! That's even more gross.",Severus said.

"I know, it is really bad. I seriously want to go inside and shout at them.",Lily said.

"I think it would be alright to send your sister one. She is even more gross than that.",Severus said laughing.

"Sev!",Lily said, but she was also laughing.

 **(** **The train began to-redheaded boy came in.)**

"I told you they are going to be friends.",Lily said.

"That is what i am also thinking, what is going to happen.",Severus said. "I hope they will not be like, Potter and Black."

"I doubt it Sev. The Weasley's are good people. They are not like the blacks.",Lily said.

 **(** **Anyone sitting there?- tarantula down there.)**

Lily shrieked. "Someone bought a tarantula to the school?", Severus said amused.

"That is just even more gross than the Marauders.",Lily said. "I wonder what house they are in."

"I am sure that they will be in Gryffindor. No other house can do these kind of stuff.",Severus said.

"Not all of us are like that,Sev.",Lily said.

"I know,Lily. You are not like those people.",Severus said smiling.

 **(** **"Right," mumbled-door shut behind them.)**

"That is really a small introduction, by those twins.",Lily said laughing.

"They must be nervous to speak to him.",Severus said.

"I really don't like this attitude, as if my son is a big savior of their world.",Lily said.

 **(** **Are you really Harry -of the window again.)**

"Why is everyone just staring at the scar like this? It is as if it is a big thing to have a scar.",Severus said.

"I personally think that, it is an ugly mark in my beautiful child.", Lily said.

"I hope Ron will be a hero worshiping boy like Peter Pettigrew.", Severus said.

"I really doubt it. I am sure Arthur and Molly will not raise him like that.".Lily said.

 **(** **Are all your family -** **old wand, and Percy's old rat.** **)**

"FIVE! That is a lot of children!",Lily exclaimed.

"OF course he is gloomy! He has so much to live up to!" Severus said. "Having five elder brothers will not be easy."

"I know whatever he does, his elder brothers might have done it already, and he may not get enough credit.", Lily said.

"I hope he will not turn out to be a jealous person.",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron reached inside his -seemed to cheer Ron up)**

"My son is a sweetheart," she smiled, and the Severus grinned. But Severus knew that, this trait of Ron may make him a jealous boy.

"There is nothing wrong with having second hand things. They are poor after all.",Severus said sadly.

"I know Sev. I think we need to give them some of the money,you get from selling the potions to them.",Lily said.

"I don't think that they will accept. I am sure that they are a proud family.",Severus said.

 **(** **... and until Hagrid-you, of all people -)**

 **"** What is the problem with my son saying a name?",Lily asked.

"Lily even you were hesitant at first, to even say it.",Severus said.

"I appreciate it that, my son is saying it. I think he is brave enough.",Lily said.

"He is a really brave kid,Lily.",Severus said nodding.

 **(** **I'm not trying to be- learn quick enough)**

"Your mother is the best example.",Severus said smiling. "She is a really quick learner."

"It was because I met you before coming there.",Lily said smiling.

"That is not the only reason, you really are a brilliant witch.", Severus said.

Lily blushed and said,"You are also a brilliant wizard,Sev."

 **(** **While they had been-didn't have Mars Bars.)**

"He just asked a witch, for mars bars?",Severus laughed. "He is asking wrong things to wrong people."

"Well, I don't think he knows about chocolate frogs and every flavor beans.",Lily said.

"Oh yeah! Unfortunately he does not know about the good stuff.",Severus said.

"Muggle candies are also, good in their own manner.", Lily said.

"Yeah, it is. I really like some of those.",Severus agreed.

 **(** **What she did have were Bettie -** **out of a pumpkin pasty.)**

"Wow! He must be really starving.",Lily said.

"I don't think Dursleys would have given much to him.",Severus said.'

"I like pumpkin pasties. They taste really good.",Lily said.

"When i first heard about them, I was really skeptical. But when i had it , I changed my mind.",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron had taken out a lumpy-up a pasty. "Go on -")**

"Your boy is really kind like you.",Severus smiled.

"He really is a good boy. I am sure all the teachers are going to like him.",Lily said.

"I wish, i was a teacher there. I will surely help him.",Severus said.

"Still we have no information about where you are,Sev. That just scares me.",Lily said.

 **(** **You don't want this- I'm missing Agrippa.)**

"I am proud to say that I have all of them.",Severus said proudly.

"What!? How did you get all of them.?", Lily asked impressed.

"Well, that is a collector's secret. I cannot say to anyone.",Severus said grinning.

"What? Not even to your best friend?", Lily said with a mock sadness in her face.

"Well, some things are better kept with ourselves.",Severus said.

 **(** **"What?"-music and tenpin bowling.)**

"What is tenpin bowling?",Lily asked.

"You basically roll a ball at a few bowling pins, which look like Butterbeer bottles, and try to knock them over. Just bowling with butterber bottles." ,Severus said.

"So Dumbledore is the one who discovered twelve uses of dragon blood.",Lily said.

"Yeah, it has really intersting applications in potion making.",Severus said.

"You are bothered about only potions aren't you?",Lily teased.

 **(** **Harry turned the card -sounded amazed. "weird!)**

"Muggles do have moving pictures. The wizards don't even know about them.".Severus said.

"We need to go for another movie, the last one we saw was 'The man with golden gun'.",Lily said.

They had gone with, some of Lily's muggle school friends. Lily had told them that, she was going to a boarding school in Scotland.

"Yeah, is there any good ones releasing?",Severus asked.

"I have no idea. We need to check it out.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled- booger flavored one once.)**

"Even me! Even I had tasted it once.",Lily said.

"I have tasted earwax.",Severus said disgustedly.

"That is really disgusting, Sev.",Lily said.

"But the good thing is that most of the flavors are good.",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron picked up a green -you seen a toad at all?)**

"Oh, it is that toad boy again.",Severus said.

" Alice must have argued with frank, before giving her boy a toad.",Lily said.

"Why do you say that?", Severus asked.

"Well, who would want their son to have a pet toad",Lily said.

 **(** **When they shook their -white was glinting at the end.)**

"Oh, the boy really needs a new wand.",Lily said sadly.

"Are the Weasleys so poor that they can't afford a new wand?",Severus asked.

"I know, it is really sad to see a good family like this, so poor.",Lily said.

"I really think that, we should help them.",Severus said.

 **(** **Unicorn hair's nearly-this stupid, fat rat yellow.)**

Lily and Severus burst out laughing. "The boy is stupid enough to believe that this is a real spell?",Severus asked still laughing.

"I think, the brothers might have made him believe it.",Lily said.

"They really do sound like the Marauders. I have seen them torment first years by telling them fake spells.",Severus said.

"Yep. They really are the next generation marauders."

 **(** **He waved his wand,- by the way, who are you?)**

 **"** This girl sounds like you, Lily.",Severus said laughing.

"Hey, I never memorized the course books," Lily said, looking at the book in awe.

"I meant that she has the tone of yours, when you are speaking. The voice of a know it all.",Severus said.

"Hey, I am not a know it all!",Lily said angrily.

"The name Granger does not sound familiar. I think she is a muggle born like you.",Severus said.

 **(** **She said all this very - of the Twentieth Century.)**

"Her talk is never ending.",Lily said laughing.

"I think she going to have a hard time settling in Hogwarts.", Severus said.

"I know. People do not treat people like her properly. They often bully them.",Lily said sadly.

"I have a strange feeling that, she is going to be friends with Harry.",Severus said.

"You are predicting many things about this. Let's see how many turn out to be true.",Lily said.

 **(** **"Am I?" said Harry,-** **not in it," said Ron)**

"That is a really rude thing to say. I am sure she will be a Ravenclaw anyway.",Lily said.

"She also can be a Gryffindor. You are one.",Severus said smiling.

"But she definitely acts like a Ravenclaw. And she thinks she will be one.",Lily said.

"Let's see which house she will be in.",Severus said.

 **(** **He threw his wand back into- put me in Slytherin.)**

"There is no problem with Slytherin house.",Severus shouted angrily.

"I think because of the you know who problem, everyone became scared of the house.",Lily said sadly.

"But not all of us are bad.",Severus argued.

 **(** **That's the house Vol- rob a high security vault.)**

"What? Someone tried to break into Gringotts? What were they after?",Lily asked.

"The package in the vault 713.",Severus said simply.

"How can you say that?",Lily asked.

"The title of the book says it all. I wonder what is so important about that stone.",Severus said.

"We sure will find out soon.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry stared- case You-Know-Who's behind it.)**

"I think people may be serious about You-know-who is behind.",Severus said fearfully.

"Oh! I really hope, that they all are wrong.",Lily said shaking her head.

"Yeah, even i do. But breaking into a high security vault is not an easy task.",Severus said.

"I know, Sev. But I just hope it is not.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry turned this news -get if he had the money)**

"Ron is always forgetting that, Harry does not know much about the wizarding world.",Lily said.

"Harry is a famous person in the world. Nobody must have thought that he will turn out like this.",Severus said.

"Ron is very much into Quidditch isn't he?",Lily asked.

"Yeah, and it appears that even harry is becoming interested.",Severus said sadly.

 **(** **He was just taking -my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.)**

"So the Malfoy idiot is back again.",Severus said angrily. "And it appears that there are sons of Crabbe and Goyle, with him as private bodyguards."

"Did you notice how he introduced himself?",Lily said laughing. "It is exactly like how James Bond does it."

"Now you say it, I notice it now.",Severus said grinning.

"Do you reckon ,he watches muggle movies?",Lily asked.

"I doubt it. Lucius will never allow it.",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron gave a slight -** **hand to shake Harry's)**

"DON'T DO IT!", Lily yelled.

"Don't! Don't take his hand Harry!",Severus said.

"Weasleys are equal to ten of that prat!",Lily said.

 **(** **but Harry -in his pale cheeks.)**

"That's my boy!",Lily said happily. Severus was happy that Harry did not accept too.

 **(** **I'd be careful if I were -and it'll rub off on you)**

Lily and Severus were steaming with anger.

"How dare he tell that to Harry!",Severus said angrily.

"I want to hex him right away.",Lily was shaking with anger.

 **(** **Both Harry and Ron-into Goyle's knuckle)**

Lily and Severus burst out laughing.

"YEAH SCABBERS!",Lily cheered, throwing her fist into the air."Even a common rat knows that Malfoy is up to absolutely no good."

"That is so hilarious, I will not say anything to anyone who keeps a rat as their pet.",Severus said laughing.

 **(** **Crabbe and Malfoy backed away -** **over to the Dark Side.)**

"So, Lucius did go to you-know-who's side.",Severus said sadly.

"That is not a big surprise, everyone in the Gryffindor knew that.",Lily said disgustedly.

"I wonder who and all went to that side.",Severus said.

"I am sure there will be many.",Lily said.

 **(** **He turned to Hermione. -Hermione in a sniffy voice.)**

"She i too bossy!",Lily said.

"I still feel that they are going to be friends.",Severus said.

" I don't know,Sev. Even i don't like to be bossed around by someone.",Lily said. "But I like the fact that she is a rule abiding girl."

Severus laughed at this.

 **(** **And you've got dirt- over the sea of heads.)**

"I love seeing Hagrid at the beginning of the year,",Severus smiled.

"Makes me feel like I've come home," ,Lily smiled.

"We should talk with him, when we get out of the train.",Severus said.

"That is unnecessary,Sev. I am sure we will get time for that.",Lily said.

 **(** **"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' -round this bend here.)**

"I loved that moment, it was so beautiful.",Lily said remembering that day,

"Yeah it really was.",Severus said.

"I remember that Hagrid said the exact same thing, when we reached there.",Lily said.

"I don't think that he ever changes what he says to the first years. He does everything on that day like a ritual.",Severus said.

 **(** **There was a loud-holding out his hands.)**

"Oh thank god, the kid got back his toad.",Lily said relieved.

"That is really a relief. I think he loves his pet very much.",Severus said.

"Every one loves their pet,Sev.",Lily said.

"I think scabbers is the best pet to have. He defended it's master in time of need.",Severus said with a smile.

 **(** **Then they clambered up a passageway-** **on the castle door.)**

"That is the end of the chapter.",Severus said.

"This was a really interesting chapter.",Lily said.

"It really was. But next chapter is going to be even more.",Severus said.

"What is the time now?",Lily asked.

"It's half past one, now.",Severus said looking at the watch.

"I think I should go now. I am sure we can meet after lunch. My mother will not say anything if I am with you.",Lily said smiling.

"Even my mom is OK, if i am with you.",Severus smiled back.

"We will meet back here by three.",Lily said ,"I will take three books with me, and you take four.".

Severus took books numbered one,two , three and four. But did not bother to read the title.

"See you later.",Lily said and walked towards her home.

Severus smiled and walked to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEVERUS IS HERE!**

Severus went straight to the house, and found his mom working in the kitchen. Severus took the books to his home and kept the books. "Come Severus, you are just in time for lunch",his mother muttered. "You have to finish it before Tobias comes.". "He is not going to come here for lunch,is he?",Severus asked with a bit of fear. "He will be here in an hour.",his mom told putting the plate on the table. Severus started eating, as soon as the lunch was served. "Mom, I am going and spending sometime more outside.",Severus said. "With Lily i presume?",his mom said smiling. Severus smiled and nodded. "You both do make an adorable couple. Has she become your girlfriend?",Eileen asked. "No mom, she is not my girlfriend.", Severus said. "Severus, i am your mother, I can read your feelings. I assure you, you will have my full support for anything.",Eileen said. Severus smiled at his mom and said,"Thank you.". Eileen smiled back. Severus finished eating by one fifty, and kept the books in a bag, and went out of the home. He vowed not to peek into any of the books,until Lily comes.

Severus took a stroll in the neighborhood, thinking about the things he just read. He was really disappointed, when he heard that Lily was going to marry Potter instead of him. But the absence of him inside the book worried him. Did Lily marry Potter because he was dead? Or did he tell her, his true feelings and get rejected, and their friendship was broken because of that? The latter option was very bad to even think of ,and still left the question of 'where the hell was he, all this time.'. How did Lily and James ended up with each other? And the biggest question was how they received the books. Severus decided to ignore the last question, and focus on the others now. He sat in the park, thinking and looking at the other children. He was still thinking about his feelings, towards Lily. He loved her beyond anyone in the world except his mother. He knew he would sacrifice anything to protect her, and will even die for her. His love towards her had started from the moment he met her, and had increased very fast. He was very disappointed when she was sorted into Gryffindor, but was very happy when she continued her friendship. After nearly half an hour of waiting, someone came and kept a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw Lily smiling at him. Severus smiled back. "I see that you have come early Sev, so much interested in the book, I see.",Lily said teasingly. "I had to come here early, as my father will be coming to my home shortly.",Severus said. Lily nodded understanding.

"Shall we continue reading?",Lily asked. "Yes", Severus said taking out the book. Severus gave the book to Lily, and Lily began to read the next chapter.

 **Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat**

"At last, the sorting.",Severus said.

"Which house do you think, he will be in, Sev?",Lily said.

"He will definitely be either in Gryffindor or Slytherin.",Severus said.

"I am fine with both, Harry. No pressure.",Lily said into the book.

 **(** **The door swung open-not someone to cross.)**

"Somethings never change, do they?",Lily said giggling.

"Professor McGonagall will always be the same, how much ever time passes.",Severus laughed.

"I really want to know who other teachers are.",Lily said.

"I don't think there is going to much change.",Severus said.

 **(** **The firs' years, Professor -Dursleys' house in it.)**

"He just cannot stop comparing ,things with Dursley's, can he?",Severus said.

"He just want to feel that , this place is better than that.",Lily said.

"Of course, it is thousand times better than that hell!",Severus said.

"I know, Sev. It is going to be nothing like that place.",Lily said.

 **(** **The stone walls were - Professor McGonagall.)**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry.", Lily smiled and said.

"The place where your dreams come true.",Severus said.

"The most beautiful place the whole world, other than my home.",Lily said.

"It truly is.",Severus said.

 **(** **The start-of-term banquet-outstanding witches and wizards)**

"Thank God. At least Professor McGonagall admits that Slytherin house also had many good wizards.",Severus said.

"She is the least biased teacher, at Hogwarts. Though she is the head of Gryffindor.",Lily said.

"Yeah, if she catches the Marauders, she does give appropriate punishment.",Severus said.

"She is also one of the kindest, other than Dumbledore.",Lily said.

 **(** **While you are at Hogwarts-house becomes yours.)**

"I hope Harry will gain more points, than he loses, unlike his father.",Lily said hopefully.

"I really don't think he is a troublemaker.",Severus said.

"I really hope so.",Lily said.

 **(** **The Sorting Ceremony will take-Please wait quietly)**

"I don't think Harry will not have a good time, trying to keep his hair proper.",Lily said.

"Why is that?",Severus asked curiously,

"Well, James has a very hard time doing it, and Harry got that hair.",Lily said.

"Poor kid. I hope he will be presentable."),Severus said.

 **(** **She left the chamber-think he was joking)**

"Definitely, a Marauder. I have heard them doing this to first years in train.",Severus said shaking his head.

"I know, one of the first year girls complained to me last year.",Lily said.

"I hope Harry does not get fooled by those jerks.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry's heart gave a - wondering which one she'd need.)**

"That girl is just irritating. She is making Harry even more nervous.",Severus said.

"He has the nervousness of every first year student.",Lily said.

"Even i was nervous in that moment, but for a very different reason.", Severus said.

"What is that, may i ask?",Lily asked teasingly.

"I was worried , if we both will be separated. Which unfortunately turned true.",Severus said sadly.

"I know that was bad, but we are still friends.",Lily smiled.

( **Harry tried hard not to listen-** **through the back wall.)**

"That must have been really terrifying for some. I almost screamed when,I saw a ghost for first time.",Lily said.

"I had already told you about ghosts before that, Lily! Why did you find them Terrifying?",Severus asked.

"Well, as a muggleborn,seeing a ghost for the first time is quite a fright.",Lily said.

"Yeah, many muggles portray ghosts as evil.",Severus said.

 **(** **Pearly-white and slightly-you all doing here?)**

"So, that nasty poltergeist is still there.",Severus said.

"I don't think even Dumbledore can kick him out.",Lily said.

"Of course he can. I wonder why,none of the headmasters kicked him out.",Severus wondered.

"Maybe there is something special about that ghost, that they just cannot kick him out.",Lily said.

"Whatever that special thing be.",Severus said.

 **(** **A ghost wearing a ruff - people nodded mutely.)**

"Most of them are rude! Not answering to a ghost is a really rude thing.",Lily said angrily.

"They are just too stunned to speak,Lily.",Severus said.

"I can understand about muggleborns, and Harry. But what about others?",Lily asked.

"I don't think most of them have seen a ghost before.",Severus said.

 **(** **Hope to see you - and splendid place.)**

"Yep, it is really a splendid place.",Severus said.

"I know, even i felt the same thing when i entered the place.",Lily said.

"His thoughts are of a muggleborn, though he is not.",Severus said.

"Well he was raised by muggles , wasn't he?", Lily said.

 **(** **It was lit by thousands -the flickering candlelight.)**

"That is a really creepy description.",Lily said.

"Can this be some kind of really creepy story?",Severus asked.

"But Hogwarts cannot be creepy, it is a really good place.",Lily said.

"I know, but Joe Rowling wrote it really creepy.",Severus said.

 **(** **Dotted here and there- it in Hogwarts: A History.)**

"The Granger girl will never stop, will she?",Lily said.

"She does sound like your equivalent of that time. Only difference is that you don't show off.",Severus said.

"I seriously don't know, whether this is a compliment or not.",Lily said.

"It is a compliment Lily. That girl is definitely brilliant like you, but i don't like her showing off.",Severus said.

 **(** **It was hard to believe - seemed the sort of thing)**

Severus and Lily burst out laughing. "Your son does not have the slightest idea, about what magic is, does he?",Severus laughed.

"Yeah he is thinking that, what muggles imagine as magic, is actually magic.",Lily said.

"He does not have any idea that, what muggles do is nothing but tricks, and not magic.",Severus said.

"Well, many of the muggles don't. I am sure that he might not have seen, a magic show for sure. My sister hates any kind of magic.",Lily said.

"That is right, then i am sure that he would have seen it in the television.",Severus said.

 **(** **noticing that everyone - I'm a Thinking Cap!)**

"Well, that is a song that it did not sing in our time.",Lily said.

"I heard that, the hat changes it's song every year. It seems it spends most of the year, composing a song for the next year.",Severus said.

"His life must be boring,just sitting in a shelf.",Lily said sadly

"I am sure he must be having, something else to do.",Severus said.

"Maybe Sev, but its less likely.",Lily said.

 **(** **The whole hall-about wrestling a troll.)**

"Someone should go, and talk to those twins about scaring kids.",Severus said shaking his head.

"I really don't know how, Molly was able to manage these two.",Lily agreed.

"I am sure they both, are a nightmare, even at home.",Severus said.

"At least Harry realized how he was going to be sorted.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry smiled-** **waving merrily at her.** **)**

"Abbot? She must be the daughter of Lucy Abbot. She graduated in our third year.", Lily said.

 **(** **"Bones,-sit next to Hannah.)**

"That must be the daughter of, Alex Bones or Edgar Bones. ",Severus said.

"Yeah , it can be of either, I wonder who their mother is.",Lily said.

 **(** **Boot, Terry!-first new Gryffindor)**

"At last! A Gryffindor. I really have not heard of the brown family. Have you Sev?",Lily asked.

"Yeah, they are pureblood wizarding family. I heard that a Roger Brown had graduated a year before us.",Severus said.

 **(** **Bulstrode, Millicent-** **like an unpleasant lot.)**

"That is rude Harry! Not all us them are unpleasant. Though i admit that, some of us are.",Severus said.

"There are unpleasant people in other houses too. The Marauders are best example.",Lily said.

"Marauders certainly are the most unpleasant people.",Severus said.

"Mcliber and Avery too.",Lily said.

 **(** **He was starting to feel-GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.)**

"I think, there is more to that Granger girl, than being a know it all. I expected her to be a Ravenclaw.",Lily said.

"I think she is like you, Lily. She might be a studious but brave girl. Really rare thing in the Gryffindor house.",Severus said.

"I was almost placed in Ravenclaw, but the hat decided not to after thinking it through.",Lily said.

"I remember that the hat spent nearly 2 minutes in your head.",Severus said.

 **(** **A horrible thought-back on the train?)**

"Why is your son always thinking that, he is not going to be placed anywhere?",Severus said.

"Well, his life was never good was it? His last ten years were horrible.",Lily said.

"I know, life is not always fair, is it?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, it sometimes will really won't be.",Lily said

 **(When Neville Longbottom-shouted, "GRYFFINDOR,)**

"So it is Frank's kid. He will be proud that his son is in Gryffindor.",Lily said.

"I am really surprised, he really did not strike me as a brave one, considering his behavior.",Severus said.

"Well, looks can really be deceiving, just like the Granger girl.",Lily said.

 **(** **Neville ran off still-pleased with himself.)**

"There is no surprise there, considering his whole family is slytherin. But I really don't think he has the intelligence for it.",Severus said.

"If you are talking about family, there is no guarantee for that. Black's whole family, even his brother is in Slytherin. But he became a Slytherin.",Lily said.

"Elder black is definitely not a slytherin. He is too stupid to be one.",Severus said.

"There are people who are stupid in your house too.",Lily said.

 **(** **There weren't many -Potter, Harry!)**

"The moment I have been waiting for!",Lily said happily.

"Well, even i was waiting for this.",Severus said smiling.

"I wonder if he gets sorted fast, or it takes time.",Lily wondered.

"If he is anything like you, Lily, he will spent ages under the hat.",Severus said."

"Were you really impatient, when i was being sorted?",Lily asked.

"My fast was beating faster than even light that time, waiting to see what house you will be in.",Severus said.

 **(** **As Harry stepped forward-a good look at him.)**

"Why can't those dunderheads just live him alone?",Severus asked.

"Just wanted to see the new celebrity, that came to the school. I think.",Lily said.

"Harry is not a celebrity. You of all people should know that,Lily.",Severus said.

"Of course I don't think like that of my son,Sev. I am just telling, what they maybe thinking.",Lily said.\

 **(** **Next second he was looking -better be GRYFFINDOR!")**

Lily gave a small cheer, she was really happy. But she was sad that, her son had a bad impression about Slytherin.

"Well, that was no surprise. But i told you, he has a bit of slytherin him.",Severus said.

"Oh, he really got a bad impression about a house at Hogwarts. That is the worst thing to happen.",Lily said.

"I am a bit disappointed about that too.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry heard the hat - bucket of ice-cold water.)**

"I really hate it, when that happens. That is the most irritating feeling.",Lily said.

"The ghosts like to do that to students, i think. Just to have fun.",Severus said.

"I pity them sometimes, they really can't have all the fun, they want to, can they?",Lily said.

"Yeah , they really can't. Except for peeves. He is having all the fun he want to.",Severus laughed and said.

"You are right,Sev. Peeves is an exception.",Lily said.

 **(** **He could see the High- as brightly as the ghosts.)**

"Now, that is really a good description.",Severus said. "His hat sometimes does seem really bright."

"That is correct Sev. He really looks like, he is the boss in the hall.",Lily said.

"He is really the greatest wizard, after Merlin himself.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry spotted Professor -large purple turban.)**

"The Quirrel guy gives me creeps. The smell just adds to it.",Lily said.

"I think it may be the smell of garlic.",Severus said.

"Why do you say that? Can you smell it from here?",Lily said laughing.

"Quirrel had an encounter with vampires, didn't he?",Severus said.

"And vampires are scared of garlic. That does make sense.",Lily said.

 **(** **And now there were -GRYFFINDOR!)**

"Well no surprises there too. He told that all his brothers are in Gryffindor didn't he?",Severus said.

"I am really glad that, Harry's friend is in his house.",Lily said.

"Did you notice that, the student numbers are really less?",Severus said.

"Yeah, that really is strange. That may be due to the war that happened.",Lily said.

"Well, that is really possible.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry clapped loudly with- pasties seemed ages ago.)**

"Even I feel the same thing, after sorting.",Lily said.

"I know that , our stomachs will mutiny even if we ate, a lot during the ride.",Severus said.

"The only consolation is that, we are going to have a feast.",Lily said.

"That thought makes me happy too.",Severus said.

 **(** **Albus Dumbledore had-Thank you!)**

Severus and Lily laughed at this.

"That certainly is a really impressive and inspiring thing to say.",Severus said laughing.

"I sometimes think, if he is a little mad.",Lily said

"I am saying that he is just a genius, with the mind of a child.",Severus said smiling.

"That may really be true. I have heard that, when you age more, more your mind becomes like a child.",Lily said.

 **(** **He sat back down. Everybody-began to eat. It was all delicious.)**

"I am seriously feeling really hungry, after reading this.",Lily complained.

"Me too. I am already missing, start of the term feasts.",Severus said.

"Joe has given a really tasty description of the food.",Lily said with a smile.

"I think she really likes the feasts very much.",Severus said.

"Well, everyone loves the feasts.",Lily said.

 **(** **That does look good,-you be nearly headless?)**

"That is a really bad question to ask while eating.",Severus said. "How can you ask about death, and eat peacefully."

"He made a big mistake of asking Nick. Nick hates that question. The really bad thing is that, at least one student asks the question at the feast, every year.",Lily said sadly.

"Even I would be really angry, if i die and come back as a ghost,and someone asks how I died.",Severus said.

"You will give the Severus glare to them, and call them dunderheads.",Lily said laughing.

"Well, if I am a ghost, i don't think I can do much.",Severus said sadly.

 **(** **Sir Nicholas looked extremely -six years in a row!)**

Severus smiled. "Wow! That is really awesome, I am proud.",Severus said.

"Professor Slughorn must be really happy, seeing his house having such a winning streak.",Lily said. She never cared about the house cup, and believed that it was a thing that is dividing the houses.

"He really must be jumping with joy, after the end of each year.",Severus said. "and an end of the term slug party."

"You never enjoyed those parties ,did you?",Lily said teasing.

"Those parties are just ridiculous.",Severus said.

 **(** **The Bloody Baron's becoming -Headless Nick delicately.)**

"Do you know, how that happened, Sev?",Lily asked curiously.

"No one in my house had dared to ask him that question. They know that ,it might not be a good thing to ask.",Severus said

"At least your house, have some common sense.",Lily said.

"We are the house that is famous for it.",Severus said.

 **(When everyone had eaten - nasty shock for him.)**

"That kind of looks like my story.",Severus said. "My father was really loving towards my mom, till he found that she was a witch."

"My sister too, she was really nice to me, till she found that I can do magic.",Lily said.

"At least your parents accepted it, but my father is not so accepting.",Severus said sadly.

"I hope he will realize that, he has a wonderful son like you, Sev.",Lily said smiling.

 **(** **The others-all-Muggle for ages)**

"Why was he brought up, by his grandmother? What happened to Frank?",Lily asked confused.

"He wants to be an auror, isn't it? Maybe he is very much busy with his job.",Severus said.

"Then what about his mother? Where is she? I really hope, Alice is not dead.",Lily said sadly.

 **(** **My Great Uncle Algie-pleased he bought me my toad.)**

"That is a really cruel thing to do to a child! Even my father is better than this!",Severus said.

"That idiot could have killed the boy! I wonder why he did not end up in Azkaban.",Lily said.

"Maybe it is because the boy, did not die.",Severus said.

"It is still like an attempted murder, Sev. People go to Azkaban even for that.",Lily said.

 **(** **On Harry's other -and that sort of thing-").)**

"That is really weird. Why are they discussing lessons, even before the classes have started?",Lily asked.

"Your son is noticing that girl every time. I think, he is going to be ended up with her.",Severus said.

"I think that , they are going to end up being friends, that is all.",Lily said.

"How much for Harry being with that ginger girl?",Severus said.

"I will give you, five galleons.",Lily said.

"The bet is on.", Severus said smiling.

 **(Harry, who was starting-a hooked nose, and sallow skin.)**

Lily and Severus's mouth fell open, and nearly hit the ground. They both were too shocked to speak.

Lily found her voice first and asked,"T-that l-looks like y-you, Sev."

"I b-became a p-professor at H-hogwarts? That's r-really s-shocking.",Severus said in a dazed voice.

"Wow! That really is good, Sev. I am really proud of you, and really happy that you are well and good.",Lily said.

"I wonder what i will be teaching.",Severus said.

"Is it not obvious, Sev! You will be the new potions professor.",Lily said excitedly.

"I wonder, what kind of teacher I am.",Severus said.

"I am sure that you will be a really good one.",Lily said.

 **(** **It happened very - didn't like Harry at all)**

"You are wrong, Harry. I like you very much.",Severus said.

"Then why are you staring at him like that?",Lily asked with a bit of anger.

"Maybe he misunderstood my face, maybe I am looking at him, and remembering you.",Severus said.

"Why was there a pain in his head, while looking at you? That is really mysterious.",Lily said.

"That may be due to Quirrel too! He was also in the line of vision.",Severus defended himself.

"But why, would that happen?",Lily asked.

"That is a mystery, to me too!",Severus said.

 **(** **Who's that teacher talking-the Dark Arts, Snape)**

Lily glared at Severus and said," Well, I can see that you have changed a very little."

"It is said that I want DADA post, so don't you think I will have to know about it.",Severus said.

"You do have a point. But it seems the students does not have a good impression of you. That too, he is a prefect.",Lily said.

"That is really mysterious, I really hope I am not bad.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry watched Snape-of the Weasley twins.)**

"They really are the Marauders of their time, aren't they?",Severus said.

"They must really be going to the forest every time, otherwise Dumbledore will not do that.",Lily said.

"He does that to Marauders, doesn't he?",Severus said.

"Every time. I think that they spend half of the year in the forest.",Lily laughed.

 **(** **I have also been asked-die a very painful death)**

Severus and Lily gave each other confused looks.

"Well that is something new, I wonder why they make student life dangerous.",Lily said.

"I wonder if it is something related to the stone.",Severus said.

"Do you think, the stone is dangerous?",Lily asked.

"Maybe or maybe not. It may be that something dangerous maybe guarding it.",Severus said.

"I really hope, Harry will not go after it.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry laughed, but he-prefects, at least.)**

"He thinks that prefects are the kings of Hogwarts.", Severus said.

"He is really a headache for the Gryffindors, I think. I certainly don't want a prefect with this attitude.",Lily said.

"I think you are going to be the prefect this year,Lily.",Severus said. "You really are the best one who deserves it."

Lily blushed and said,"I hope you too will be a prefect, Sev."

 **(** **And now, before we -very slow funeral march.)**

"That is really amusing.",Lily said laughing.

"I really don't sing the song, I think it is a waste of time.",Severus said. "I am sure my future self also feels the same."

"Its a really nice song,Sev. I think after being one of the staff members there, you would have changed your mind.",Lily said.

"There is one question, for which I would like to know the answer to. Why didn't I take Harry with me?",Severus said.

"I am sure that will be answered here.",Lily said.

 **(** **Dumbledore conducted their-throwing themselves at him.)**

"Peeves really hates first years, doesn't he?",Severus asked.

"He does not hate them, i think he just like to prank them.",Lily said.

"So he must have been the Marauder of his time.",Severus said.

"Very nasty one, he would have been. Even worse than James and Sirius.",Lily said.

 **(** **Peeves," Percy whispered -us prefects. Here we are)**

"I see that Peeves is still afraid of Baron.",Lily said laughing.

"Well, some things never change.",Severus said.

 **(** **At the very end of -chewing my sheets.)**

"Ron is still talking about food, he is a really hungry dunderhead.",Severus said laughing.

"Well, he must not be getting good food from his home, they are really poor isn't it?",Lily said.

"Yeah , you are right, Lily it is true. I feel bad for the kid.",Severus said.

"Even me Sev. We really should help the Weasley's if we can.",Lily said, and Severus nodded in agreement.

 **(** **Perhaps Harry had - remember the dream at all.)**

"Am I the only one, or do you also think the dream could have a meaning?",Lily asked.

"I don't know why, I am really getting a creepy vibe about Quirrel after reading about this dream.",Severus said.

"Could it be a warning about the man?",Lily asked.

"I have really no idea. Maybe we are wrong about him.",Severus said.

"Well, I certainly hope so.",Lily said. "The chapter is finished by the way."

"You only read the next one. I will read the next two.",Severus said.

Lily turned to next chapter and began to read.


	9. Chapter 9

**DUNDERHEAD TEACHER CALLED SEVERUS**

 **Chapter Eight: The Potions Master.**

"I am really excited about this! You have an entire chapter in your name!",Lily said.

"I really hope that I am a good teacher.",Severus said.

"You have an entire chapter dedicated to you, Sev. That means either you are really good one, or a really horrible one.",Lily said.

"I better be good, or else i may go inside and hex myself... That really sounds weird, doesn't it?",Severus asked.

"It really sounds weird.",Lily said laughing.

 **(** **There, look.-dormitory the next day.)**

"He really does not get any peace even at school, does he?",Severus asked.

"I really feel bad for this, I think he hates his fame.",Lily said.

"No one likes people muttering about you, behind your back.",Severus said.

"Yeah, though they are not saying anything bad against you.",Lily said.

 **(** **People lining up outside- had to remember to jump.)**

"I really hate those, even after four years here, they catch me off guard.",Lily complained.

"Some even change their position, last year when I took stairs to second floor, it took me fourth floor.",Severus said.

"I know magic is great and all, but sometimes it really is annoying.",Lily said.

"I definitely agree with that, Lily.",Severus said.

 **(** **Then there were-to move around a lot)**

"Harry is getting the same impression as you, Lily. You told the exact same lines, after a week at Hogwarts.",Severus said.

"Well, what he said is true in every word. They do move around a lot.",Lily said.

"The founders really should have controlled all this.",Severus said.

"Maybe they thought of many of these things were funny.",Lily said. "Maybe they had a prank war going on."

"Are you saying that, the founders themselves were like the first Marauders?",Severus asked.

"That is possible.",Lily said grinning.

 **(** **The people in the portraits-in the right direction,)**

"Nick is a really nice person, he always help us.",Lily said.

"Even the Fat Friar too. He was the one to help me to get to the transfiguration class first time.",Severus said.

"He even helped me many times. I think he is the only ghost who does not care about house.",Lily said.

 **(** **but Peeves the - YOUR CONK!)**

"No one asks Peeves for help, not even the crazy ones.",Severus said laughing.

"Well, Harry does not know that , Peeves is not such an ass, does he?",Lily said.

"The prefect did warn him, to avoid Peeves.",Severus said.

"He must have been really desperate tom try to ask him.",Lily said.

"I don't think I will ask Peeves help, even if it will kill me.",Severus said.

 **(** **Even worse than-very first morning.)**

"Oh no! He is really behaving like his father! Getting in the wrong side of filch in the beginning only.",Lily cried.

"Filch can take you even for really wrong reasons too.",Severus said defending the boy," I also nearly made an enemy out of him, by just trying to finding the way to Library in the first week."

"What you tried to go to the library, in the first week? I thought we both went together during the second week!",Lily said.

"The temptation was just overwhelming.",Severus said smiling.

"You really should have been in Ravenclaw, Sev. You really act like one sometimes.",Lily laughed.

 **(** **Filch found them -** **who was passing.)**

"Well, I don't blame Filch this time. They were in the forbidden corridor.",Severus said.

"Maybe Filch just saved my son from a horrible death.",Lily said.

"I think he may not be a bad person after all, or he was just searching for people to give detention to, and ended up at the right place at the right time.",Severus said.

"Maybe Filch is not bad at all, or he cares for all of us.",Lily said.

"That is the most unlikely thing.",Severus said.

 **(** **Filch owned a cat-Mrs. Norris a good kick.)**

"I hate that cat, and the look it gives if it finds us.",Lily said.

"It is almost as if it can read our minds. It is just too creepy.",Severus said.

"They say that cats can read our minds. The look only proves that. I have heard Black has given her a kick.",Lily said.

"The cat sure deserves it, she is really creeps me out.",Severus said.

 **(** **And then, once you had- movements of the planets.)**

"I like astronomy class, a bit peaceful than other classes.",Severus said.

"Even better than Potions?",Lily asked teasingly.

"Nothing can beat potions, of course. Here in astronomy, we observe the universe.",Severus said.

 **(** **Three times a week - they were used for.)**

"I like herbology, Professor sprout is always nice to me.",Lily said.

" She real is a really nice Professor, she cares about all the houses.",Severus said.

"She once helped me when I was upset with something.",Lily said.

"It was in our first year, isn't it? When Mary was angry with you befriending me, isn't it?",Severus asked.

"Yeah, she was upset by the fact that, i was friends with a Slytherin.",Lily said. "But she forgave me, as she also was missing me."

 **(** **Easily the most boring-the Oddball mixed up.)**

"He is the worst teacher at Hogwarts. No one can get through his class, without falling asleep.",Severus said.

"He makes the bloodiest goblin rebellions boring, with his voice.",Lily said.

"I wonder why Dumbledore allows him to teach. He must have gotten complaints from all the students at school.",Severus asked.

"He must be attached to the school like the other ghosts, and also to his profession.",Lily said.

"Are you saying that, he can never leave teaching?",Severus asked.

"I don't know, Sev. It may appear so.",Lily said.

 **(** **Professor Flitwick, the - toppled out of sight)**

"Oh no! Don't tell me that even teachers are like this!",Lily said.

"I thought, teachers will be indifferent to his fame. It appears I was wrong.",Severus said shaking.

"That is really sad fact, Sev. You better not act be like this.",Lily said.

"I am sure, i will not, Lily. I am sure i will be seeing in the boy, something more than just the one who defeated you-know-who.",Severus said.

 **(** **Professor McGonagall was-have been warned.)**

"At least she is good.",Severus said. "She is not acting like how Flitwick did."

"Well I think she is the strictest teacher of Hogwarts. Harry was correct in saying that she wasn't a teacher to cross.",Lily said.

"I really don't know, how Marauders managed to stay in her class. They always caused trouble.",Severus said.

"Well, I am sure this announcement was not made in our first class.".Lily said.

"Maybe she started doing it, after Marauders arrived.",Severus said.

 **(** **Then she changed her-Hermione a rare smile.)**

"McGonagall smiled, on the first class? That is really rare.",Lily said.

"Well, the Granger girl did do it really good.",Severus said. "I got it in the first class, and she gave a smile to me."

"I was really nervous in the first class, so I could not do i it perfectly.", Lily said.

"But you caught on wonderfully after that.",Severus said smiling.

 **(** **The class everyone had- was protected wherever he went.)**

"This Professor certainly is creepy.",Severus said. "Is he wearing that turban in his sleep too?",Severus laughed.

"He must have been really spooked out by those vampires. I don't blame him, they are vicious creatures.",Lily said.

"Why is he expecting them, to turn up even at Hogwarts? It is supposed to be the safest place in the world.",Severus said.

"Why is he refusing to tell the story about, how he got the turban?",Lily added.

"Too many questions about this guy.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry was very relieved-with the Slytherins," said Ron)**

"Oh yes, Sev. The day has come in which he is going to meet you.",Lily said excitedly.

"I wonder why I did not contact him for so many days.",Severus said.

"A teacher just cannot go to a student, even before his first class with him ,and say hi, can he?",Lily asked.

"No he can't. I am thinking what must be going through the mind of my future self.",Severus said.

 **(** **Snape's Head of-homework the day before.)**

Lily looked at Severus with a small bit of anger in her face. It was telling 'you better explain this now'.

"Well, most of the teachers often do that, don't they. Even McGonagall does that sometimes.",Severus defended himself.

"I know that Sev, but I expected more than this from you.",Lily said.

"Really sorry Lily, but that is not me now, it is the me in the future.",Severus said.

"That really is not a good explanation, Sev.",Lily said.

 **(** **Just then, the mail arrived-the other school owls)**

"That really is a sad thing, not getting any letters from anyone. I was really missing my parents, by the first time owls arrived.",Lily said.

"I remember you, crying for the whole day, when that happened.",Severus said.

"Then you suggested that I use the school owls, to contact my parents.",Lily said. "I was so glad that you did that, Sev."

"It was nothing, Lily. Just helping a friend.",Severus smiled and said.

 **(** **This morning, however - with Hedwig.** **Hagrid)**

"That is really nice of Hagrid, to talk to him about their first classes.",Severus said.

"It is a good thing he can do that ,he is not a member of the teaching staff.",Lily said.

"Yeah, I wonder what Hagrid will tell Harry.",Severus said.

"Why are you asking that?",Lily said.

"I don't know, have heard that Hagrid is very bad at keeping secret, and I have a feeling that something really secretive is happening at Hogwarts.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry borrowed Ron's quill- he hated him.)**

Lily looked like she was going to explode. Severus paled with fear, he could not believe what he was hearing.

"A-are you s-sure that y-you read it c-correctly.",Severus asked.

Lily literally threw the book to Severus. Severus read the page, and his fears were confirmed.

Lily had tears rolling out of her eyes. She just wanted to run away. She just read that her best friend had hated her son.

"L-Lily,",Severus said moving a bit more close to her. "I assure y-you, I don't hate him."

"Then what am i reading here, Sev! It clearly states that you hate him!",Lily said shouting angrily.

"I have no idea Lily, I am really confused.", Severus said.

"I guess we have to read and find it out.",Lily said trying to calm herself a bit.

 **(** **Potions lessons took-Our new - celebrity.)**

"Sev! You are also behaving as though Harry wants to be famous!",Lily exploded angrily.

"Lily, I think I may have an explanation for this.",Severus said with fear.

"And what might it be?",Lily asked with anger.

"My future self don't really know, how Harry really is. He looks exactly like his father, doesn't he? I might be remembering his father when I see him.",Severus said.

"Are you saying that, you and James would not have settled your differences!?",Lily asked. "I am married to him! We should have settled our differences then!"

"I have no idea, what is happening,Lily! I feel like going inside the book, and hexing myself.",Severus said angry with his future self.

"Likewise, Sev! I am really having an urge to do that now only, but as you are also on my side, I think i will forgive you.",Lily said.

 **(** **Draco Malfoy and-exact art of potion making.)**

"So, I open the class with a speech. I never thought i would do that.",Severus said.

"I think that is very like you, Sev. I also think you will be calling all of them dunderheads, even in the first class.",Lily said laughing.

"If they are really bad in what they do, I have every right to do so.",Severus said.

"You cannot expect all of your students to be brilliant as you are, Sev. They are just eleven!",Lily said.

 **(** **he began. He spoke-silent without effort)**

"Wow! My son is complimenting you.",Lily said smiling.

"Thank you, Harry. So i am a good disciplinarian. That is really a nice thing to know.",Severus said.

"That means you can keep a check on future Marauders.", Lily said.

"Not necessarily, Professor McGonagall, is good at keeping the class quiet, but she can't control Marauders, can she?",Severus asked.

"That is a really good point,Sev. She can't control them properly.",Lily agreed.

 **(** **As there is little foolish- dunderheads as I usually have to teach.)**

Lily burst out laughing. Severus knew what it was about, he just called his students dunderheads.

"You are just so predictable, Sev. You just called your students dunderheads on the very first day.",Lily said grinning.

"I cannot believe it, I just called them that, before even making them to brew a potion.",Severus said a bit angry with himself.

"We shall see, who is the real dunderhead here. You, or the students.",Lily said teasingly. "And what is the deal with,how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, I don't think they are going to learn such potions in first year."

"I think , I just wanted to make a really nice opening.",Severus said.

 **(** **More silence followed-infusion of wormwood?)**

Lily was glaring at Severus again. He could see fire in her face.

"I think i might be just wanting to know, whether he is good in this or not.",Severus said knowing that this was a really poor argument.

"Severus! He is only eleven for gods sake! How many of us read our books,before even the first class!?",Lily said angrily.

"I know, Lily. I am really sorry, OK! I have no idea why i am doing this.",Severus said. He was getting angry with himself. Tears were nearly forming in his eyes.

Lily noticed the tears and said,"Sev, please don't cry. I had no intention of making you cry. I am not angry with you, I am angry with the future you!"

"I am also angry with myself, Lily. I promise you, I am not going to treat your son like this.",Severus said.

"What happened to you in the future Sev? There must be something that is making you behaving like this.",Lily said.

"I have no idea, Lily. But i have a really bad feeling that, it is nothing good.",Severus said.

 **(** **Powdered root of-ignored Hermione's hand.)**

"That girl is really out to prove herself. Give her a chance!",Lily shouted into the book.

Severus was happy that,Lily was not angry with him, but his future self. He knew he could correct whatever that happens in the book.

"The answer is that,it is used for the draught of living death, isn't it?",Lily asked.

"Yeah, it is used for that, that potion is not there till, sixth year. I wonder what was i thinking when I asked the question.",Severus said.

"That is a really good question, Sev. Maybe you were so confused that you forgot which year you were teaching.",Lily said laughing.

 **(** **Let's try again - shaking with laughter.)**

"Stop asking questions to Harry, you dunderhead!",Severus shouted.

"Sev, you are calling yourself a dunderhead.",Lily said.

"I surely deserve that,I am being really horrible towards Harry.",Severus said.

"The Malfoy boy and his goons , are acting like they know everything. I am sure they also know nothing.",said Lily.

"That is for sure, they are the real dunderheads of the class.",Severus said.

 **(** **I don't know-Herbs and Fungi?)**

"Yeah, Sev. How can you expect him to do that?",Lily asked Severus.

"Lily, I am really sorry. I have no idea.",Severus apologized.

"Sev, you are him. Just try and think why you are doing this.",Lily said.

"I am really confused, Lily. None of this makes any sense.",Severus said. Harry was a really gentle boy. He had no idea why he had hated Harry.

 **(** **Snape was still - don't you try her.)**

"That is a really good question to ask. Why don't you ask her?",Severus said.

Lily was struggling not to laugh at this, though she was angry. The whole situation was really funny, as Severus was shouting at himself.

"Sev, please stop shouting at yourself. It is too funny. I am here to do that.",Lily said laughing.

"I am really angry at myself, Lily. I just can't stop.",Severus said.

"It looks really weird, Sev. That is all. I know you have not yet become the Severus in the books.",Lily said.

 **(** **A few people laughed- for your cheek, Potter.)**

" A MILLION POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!",Severus shouted. "For being such a dunderhead."

"I really don't think, you can take points, and that too from a teacher.",Lily laughed.

"I would definitely take it, if I had the power.",Severus said.

"Then the Gryffindors won't have to worry about,Slytherins winning the house cup.",Lily said grinning.

"At least for nearly two decades.",Severus said sadly.

 **(** **Things didn't improve - he seemed to like.)**

"Malfoy!? You hate my son, but you like Malfoy?". Lily asked. "That is really stupid."

"I am really starting to hate my future self. He is really becoming more and more unlikable.",Severus said.

"I really wonder what made you like this.",Severus said.

"Whatever it is, i will be sure to change this. I will hate myself if he was teaching me.",Severus said.

 **(** **He was just telling everyone -cauldron off the fire?)**

"Is this how I handle a student, who just had an accident? I am supposed to have a cure with myself!",Severus said.

"Professor Slughorn always carry a cure with himself.",Lily said. "This happens every once in a while."

"Poor Neville, I really hope he is OK.",Severus said.

"If frank hears about this, I am sure he will come and hex you, inside the school.".Lily said.

"I remember that Peter Pettigrew made the same mistake, in our first class.",Severus said.

"Neville surely looks like their version of Peter.",Lily said.

 **(** **Neville whimpered as boils - you've lost for Gryffindor.)**

"That is really mature of you. Blaming others when they were busy focusing on their potions.",Lily said shaking her head.

"Why am I finding all kinds of really bad reasons ,for making him look bad?",Severus said.

"He is thinking that,Harry enjoys his fame.",Lily said.

"Ohhhh... I get it now! I think Harry is like his father, so he also enjoys being famous!",Severus said. "Potter always loves to be famous doesn't he?"

"He always brags about it. I think you and Harry should have a talk or something. I am sure that it will make you believe that Harry is not completely like his father.", Lily said.

"I hope that it does happen.",Severus said.\

 **(** **This was so unfair that-** **hate him so much?)**

"Even Snape himself is asking the same question, Harry.",Severus said with a sad face.

Lily was again close to laughing. "You really are hilarious, Sev. Now i wonder, if the teacher in the book is really you, or someone is impersonating with the help of polyjuice potion.",Lily said.

"Hey! To think of it, it might be a real possibility. I even maybe under an imperius curse.",Severus said.

"I really don't know, if i should be happy or sad for that. I don't want anything like that to happen to you, Sev.",Lily said.

"Even me,Lily. I also don't want anyone to take my place, or put a curse on me so that he can control me.",Severus said.

 **(** **Cheer up," said -** **outside the front door.)**

 **"** I always wondered why he hangs those things, right outside of his front door.",Lily said.

"Maybe it is to scare off some trouble making kids, like the Marauders.", Severus said.

"I have heard Black bragging that he had stolen that thing, to go hunting.",Lily said.

"Hunting? Are you sure? And did he tell what exactly he was hunting.",Severus said amused.

"He said he was hunting Slytherins.",Lily said.

"Ha ha.. Really funny.",Severus said with a fake laugh.

 **(** **When Harry knocked - enormous black boarhound.)**

"I like Fang, he is a gentle beast. Though he is really enormous.",Severus said.

"He is like Hagrid only, big but gentle. He can be vicious at times too.",Lily said grinning.

"What do you mean, by vicious? Have you got any experience?",Severus also grinned and asked.

"Naah! It was black. He was chased by Fang, when he tried to wander into the forest. It jumped on top of him, and Black had got hurt, and had to be there for two days. I heard from Mary that, he spent his time cursing the dog.",Lily said laughing.

"That serves him right!",Severus said laughing.

 **(** **There was only one - as fierce as he looked.)**

"Never underestimate the power of a common dog.",Lily said laughing.

"Hopefully, these two won't get into that kind of trouble.",Severus said.

"I really don't think so. My son is not like that stupid black.",Lily said.

"So, that's how the hut looks inside, huh? Some slytherins make fun of it by saying really nasty things.",Severus said.

"Well, they say nasty things about nearly everything.",Lily said.

"Very true.",Severus agreed.

 **(** **This is Ron - away from the forest.)**

"Well, there goes the Marauders of the time.",Severus said shaking his head.

"I wonder why Hagrid did not mention about James. He is the biggest troublemaker of them all.",Lily said.

"That really is weird. Maybe he does not want to talk bad about martyrs of the war.",Severus said.

"That just maybe the case.",Lily said.

 **(** **The rock cakes were - her to Fang sometime.)**

"I think I will pay to see that thing happening.",Lily said laughing.

"That is really going to be hilarious. Pets of two staff members in a fight.",Severus said.

"What about Professor McGonagall as a cat vs Norris? That will be the fight of the century!",Lily said.

"The whole school will like to see that one. Even the staff members will be excited.",Severus said laughing. "Except Filch of course."

"Filch of course will be really angry. There is even a rumor that Filch is married to Norris.",Lily said.

"That is really gross.",Severus said. "Unless the cat is an animagus."

 **(** **D'yeh know, every - Why should he?)**

"Exactly! Why would I hate you Harry?",Severus asked.

"Sev, it is really evident from this chapter that you do not like him.",Lily said.

"I know, Lily. I don't like him, but that does not mean that I literally hate him, does it?",Severus asked.

"That is a question, that we really don't know the answer to, Sev. We really can't know what is in your head, do we?",Lily told.

"That is right. Unless you know legilimency.",Severus said.

"What is that, Sev?",Lily asked.

"That is like mind reading, but a bit more complex thing. I really can't explain now.",Severus said.

 **(** **Yet Harry couldn't help - Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.)**

"So still, there is no news about the break-in huh.",Lily said.

"Things like that, usually takes ages to solve.",Severus said.

"There is something really weird here, July 31st is the same day Harry went there isn't it?",Lily said.

"That is right! Do you think there is a coincidence?",Severus said.

"I don't know, but remember that vault 713 was emptied that day. So what is the chance that two vaults are emptied the same day?",Lily asked.

"That is a really good argument. Let's see if Harry also draws the same conclusion.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry remembered Ron - while we were there!)**

"Yep, he is quick to notice that. But he did not connect the threads.",Severus said.

"He is only eleven, Sev! I really don't think he can do it very fast.",Lily said.

"So, someone is trying to steal the stone. I wonder who it can be.",Severus thought.

"It depends on what the stone does, or how much it is worth.",Lily said.

 **(** **There was no doubt - were looking for?)**

"He connected the dots!",Lily said happily.

"He is really intelligent as you!",Severus said.

 **(** **As Harry and Ron walked - didn't want to tell Harry?)**

"He asks a lot of questions, like you, Doesn't he?",Severus asked.

"He is asking genuine questions too. All those questions are also troubling me. But i am sure i have answers to most of them.",Lily said.

"Except the question , regarding me. That is another question, i will die to get answer to.",Severus said.

"I hope this book contains answers to all those questions.",Lily said.

"I am sure that it will.",Severus said.

"Well, the chapter is over.",Lily said.

"I will read the next one.",Severus took the book and started reading the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE DOGGISH SCARE**

 **Chapter Nine: The Midnight Duel**

"Please don't tell me that my son is going to participate in a duel!",Lily exclaimed.

"The news gets even worse as it is going to happen at midnight!".Severus said.

"I really hope that ,they don't get into any trouble.",Lily said.

"I wonder, with whom the duel is going to be. What makes this more bad is that ,Harry does not know about many spells, or the rules of dueling.",Severus said.

"I know, Sev. That really worries me.",Lily said.

 **(** **Harry had never - up with Malfoy much.)**

"That is hardly surprising, Malfoy is much worse than Dudley.",Severus said.

"That boy is just pure evil, and the biggest bully.",Lily said.

"Yeah, I know. Lucius spoiled him very much. Seeing how i behaved with him, in my class, even I may have a role in that.",Severus said sadly.

"Please don't blame yourself, Sev. The boy's father was a big bully too.",Lily said.

 **(** **Or at least, they didn't - be learning together.)**

"That is just too great. Now Harry will look bad.",Lily said sadly.

"Unless, he is a good flyer like his father. But if he is like you, the class is going to be a really bad one.",Severus said laughing.

Lily slapped his shoulders and said,"I don't know, what to pray for. I don't want my son to be like his father, but I don't want him to get humiliated either."

"Really confusing situation.",Severus said nodding.

 **(** **"Typical," said Harry - than anything else.)**

"OK,He has got Potter's enthusiasm. Thankfully that means he will not get humiliated.",Severus said.

"I had refused to even try and ride the broom, I am really afraid of heights.",Lily said.

"I remember that you rode the broom once reluctantly, but then you told you felt really dizzy and came down.",Severus said.

"That was really the worst experience for me, and a really scary one too.",Lily said.

"I like riding a broom,but i think the game of Quidditch is ridiculous.",Severus said.

 **(** **You don't know -Muggles in helicopters)**

"What a ridiculous story! I really don't know who is going to believe that idiot.",Lily said.

"Well, at least he knows what a helicopter is. That again makes me wonder. How does he know so much about muggles, though he is a Malfoy?",Severus said.

"That is really a mystery. I think that, he might be watching muggle movies secretly.",Lily said.

"If Lucius finds out, he is going to disinherit the boy.",Severus said laughing.

 **(** **He wasn't the only - dormitory, about soccer.)**

"Oh yes! The age old debate of Qudditch vs Soccer.",Severus said

"So, that is still going on at that time also.",Lily said.

"I am sure this will go on forever.",Severus said. "As muggleborns will come every time and wizards will, never try to understand muggles."

"The latter is never going to happen, as long as purebloods are there.",Lily said.

" I hope they will see the error in their ways.",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron couldn't see - the players move.)**

"He is seriously an idiot, when it comes to muggle things.",Lily said.

"He seriously can't believe that, muggle pictures cannot move. At least not the photos. I am sure he has no clue about movies.",Severus said.

 **(** **Neville had never - that she hadn't tried.)**

"That is seriously stupid of her!",Severus said laughing.

"Well...",Lily said hesitantly.

"What is it , Lily? Please don't tell me that you did the same thing!",Severus laughed.

"Actually, I did. I was so scared for the lesson, Sev.",Lily said.

"But, you never told me that you did so!",Severus said.

"We never had a chance of meeting each other the day before, remember. We were busy with some things. On that day I was so embarrassed to admit it.",Lily said.

 **(** **At breakfast on Thursday - at the Slytherin table.)**

"He definitely was raised like Dudley. Really spoiled idiot!",Lily said.

"I thought Narcissa will have some sense, while raising a child. Now I see that it isn't.",Severus said.

"Showing off in front of other people, who may be too poor or people whose family is bad, That boy is really bad.",Lily said.

"I thought Potter Sr was the worst show off, but i changed my mind now.",Severus said.

"At least he does not mock others.",Lily said.

 **(** **A barn owl brought - you've forgotten something)**

"This is certainly will not turn out to be anything good.",Severus said sadly.

"I know, Sev. Even I think something really bad is going to happen.",Lily said.

"Or something really stupid.",Severus said. "Considering the boy's behavior.",Severus said.

"Hey! Now I remember! Even Pettigrew got something like this, in his second year. After he had a small memory problem, after he fell on the stairs and hitting his head.",Lily said.

"There are many parallels between, these two.",Severus said.

 **(** **Neville was trying to - was there in a flash.)**

"Oh thank god! I nearly thought there was going to be a fight here.",Lily said relieved.

"Thank god , it is not midnight at the time.",Severus said laughing.

"I am not joking, Sev. A fight at the table will turn out to be really bad!",Lily said punching his chest.

"Oh yes, a food fight will surely be dangerous as hell.",Severus laughed again.

"Sev, do you remember the food fight, that was nearly started in our third year?",Lily asked.

"Of course! Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw! Thankfully Professor McGonagall was there to stop it.",Severus said laughing.

 **(** **What's going on - Goyle behind him.)**

"No one can argue with Professor McGonagall. That is one of the most impossible things.",Severus said.

"Malfoy just nearly got his ass kicked. But even he knows not to mess with her.",Lily said.

"She definitely has that authority over the students. All the houses fear her wrath.",Severus said.

 **(** **At three-thirty that afternoon - flew slightly to the left)**

"Definitely the marauders of the future. Even James was saying about the same thing.",Lily said.

"Looks like Harry is definitely interested in flying,I think he is asking the twins for advice.",Severus said.

"I hope that he will not ask for anything else. Especially pranking,",Lily said.

"OH god! James Potter's son pairing up with these two, will be the end of the world!",Severus said.

"Sev! He is my son too!",Lily said.

 **(** **Their teacher, Madam - of the few that did.)**

"Yep. He is definitely James Potter's son. Potter Sr was also one of the few who got it in first try.",Severus said.

"I tried so many times and failed that, I had to pick it up from the ground.",Lily said sadly.

"I got it in the 4th or 5th try, I think. I was frustrated so much after third, that I was literally shouting.",Severus said.

"Do you remember, Stevenson Brown. After shouting so much, the broom came up and hit his face.",Lily said laughing.

"Thank god that, it did not happen to me.",Severus said.

 **(** **Hermione Granger's had - it wrong for years.)**

"Take that Malfoy!",Lily said. "That must have been really embarrassing for that git."

"Definitely a major embarrassment. Hopefully that will shut his mouth for some time.",Severus said.

"The Granger girl is definitely having the same problem as me. It had just rolled on the ground even for me.".Lily said.

"I really pity that Longbottom guy. No wonder many thought that he was a squib.",Severus said.

"I wonder what happened to Frank and Alice.",Lily said sadly. "Frank is the chaser of the team."

"The boy unfortunately get his father's talents.",Severus said.

 **(** **Now, when I blow - right, up you get.)**

"Oh the poor guy! It is really dangerous if you get nervous, during a flying class.",Severus said.

"I know, I nearly fell out of the broom, the first time.",Lily said.

"I hope that Longbottom is OK. But I am sure that, the slytherins are going to take full advantage of this.",Severus said.

"Especially that Malfoy! He is really going to be horrible!",Lily said.

 **(** **She turned to - Longbottom's Gran sent him.)**

"Oh no! This certainly is not going to end well.",Lily said.

"This is also not going to turn out to be a duel, as clearly it is not midnight.",Severus said laughing.

"Sev, I am serious. What if Harry gets into trouble? Hooch told that they will get expelled.",Lily said.

"Teachers have told Potter that, he is going to be expelled many times. He has never got even a suspension, has he?",Severus asked.

"That is true Sev. But a mother always worry about her son.",Lily said.

 **(** **The Remembrall glittered - grabbed his broom.)**

"OK,Lily. I think the shit just broke loose.",Severus said.

"I know, Sev! What if Harry falls down from his broom? What if he gets injured?",Lily said.

"I am sure that, he will be alright, Lily. If He is anything like James, he will be good.",Severus said.

"You just called James by his first name, Sev!".Lily said grinning. "I thought that will never happen."

"Well, there will be confusion, if I call him Potter. Also calling him Potter Sr is too long.",Severus said.

 **(** **"No!" shouted Hermione - this was easy, this was wonderful.)**

"OH thank god! I am feeling much more better now.",Lily said relieved.

"Yeah, at least he is defending his friends against, bullying. He really is the mix of you both, Lily.",Severus said happily.

"I am so proud of him. At least he is using his skills for a good cause.",Lily said smiling.

"I seriously never thought such a combination will be good, before today.",Severus said.

"Have you ever even thought of me and James being together?",Lily asked curiously.

"No of course not!".Severus said. But that situation was his nightmare everyday.

 **(** **He pulled his broomstick up - but looking worried.)**

"I definitely want to see that face.",Severus said laughing.

"He is definitely a coward. I think his two goons are not with him, so he is worried.",Lily said.

"He did not expect Harry to fly like him. He is really stunned because of that.",Severus said.

"Must have been a really big shock!",Lily said. "That Granger girl is too adamant on following the rules, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but i really think, she is going to turn out to be Harry's friend.",Severus said.

 **(** **Harry knew, somehow - Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.)**

Severus and Lily cheered loudly. "That's my boy!",Lily said happily.

"I seriously think he should try for Quidditch team. I think he can be a really good seeker.",Severus said.

"That will certainly make, his father proud.",Lily said. "He always boasts that, his whole family was in Quidditch team, when they were in Hogwarts."

"Did you notice something, Lily? Harry said same thing as you about, the goons of Malfoy.",Severus said.

"He is even my son after all.",Lily said smiling.

 **(** **HARRY POTTER! - Potter, follow me, now.)**

"Oh no! He is really going to be in so much trouble right now!",Severus said sadly.

"I really hope Professor will not give any harsh punishment, to him.",Lily said.

"I really don't think he will get anything more than a detention.",Severus said.

"But Madam Hooch said-",Lily said.

"Teachers tell many things, Lily. If they did what they said, then Potter and his gang would have been expelled long ago.",Severus said.

Lily could not do anything but agree with Severus.

 **(** **Harry caught sight of Malfoy - grounds carrying Hagrid's bag.)**

"Well, that surely beats going back to my sister.",Lily said.

"At least I am sure Hagrid will look after him properly.",Severus said. "He was really good towards Harry."

"Why can't you take him, if it comes to that, Sev?",Lily asked.

"Considering my future self's behavior towards him, I really don't think it is a really a good idea.",Severus said sadly.

"I am still wondering what happens to you, that you are like that, Sev. You are just so cruel.",Lily said.

"Believe me,Lily. I am having the same thoughts.",Severus said.

 **(** **Professor McGonagall stopped - going to use on him?)**

"Why in the world is your son getting all these thoughts, Lily. He is really pessimistic.",Severus said.

"Remember how I was when I was of his age,Sev. Even I was like that.",Lily said.

"I remember that you thought that you were going to Azkaban for Performing magic.",Severus said laughing.

"That is a quality i really hate my son to have.",Lily said.

 **(** **But Wood turned out - found you a Seeker.)**

Severus and Lily cheered again. "Wow, Sev! Professor McGonagal it seems got the same idea as you.",Lily said smiling.

"Wow! This surely is something that, no one will ever forget this. I think he will be the youngest seeker of Hogwarts ever. Or even a Quidditch player.",Severus said.

"Even James will be jealous of this achievement.",Lily said smiling.

"I am so happy, that McGonagal was soft on him. It really was not Harry's fault.",Severus said.

"I am getting a bit worried now, that he is a seeker. Isn't it supposed to be the most dangerous position? I have heard from, Mary that most of the injuries are for seekers.",Lily said.

"I am sure that Harry will be okay, Lily. He is a strong guy.",Severus said.

 **(** **Wood's expression changed -** **in the face for weeks.)**

"Is my face so ugly, that she cannot look at my face.",Severus said jokingly.

"You both seem to be having a rivalry here, Sev.",Lily said smiling.

"That is really not surprising, is it? I have heard that Professors often, keep bets. Maybe even I am doing the same thing.",Severus said.

"A friendly rivalry, between teachers huh? Sometimes I think they fight more than the students about their houses.",Lily said.

 **(** **Professor McGonagall peered - Quidditch player himself.)**

"Professor McGonagal, just praised James? I thought that will never happen. He does praise him, for anything except his transfiguration.",Lily said.

"Everybody hates to say bad about dead people, Lily.",Severus said.

"Do you think you will praise James, Sev?",Lily asked.

Severus knew that it was a tricky one to answer, but decided to tell the truth.

"I don't know, Lily. But the answer mostly will be no.",Severus said.

 **(** **You're joking. - forgotten all about it.)**

"This guy, really has horrible eating habits! I would really hate to sit next to him while eating.",Severus said disgusted.

"He is like Black. Even he has horrible eating habits. I only sit next to him, if I don't have any other choice.",Lily said.

"Harry trusts the guy like, James trusts Black. The Potters have a really bad habit of, being friends with people with bad table manners.",Severus said laughing.

Lily just slapped Severus's shoulders playfully. The one thing she liked in Severus was his, occasional bursts of humor. He rarely showed it, but while reading the book, he really was showing his funny side. Lily just smiled inwardly and was glad that, she was reading the book with him.

 **(** **Seeker?" he said - on the team too – Beaters.)**

"Oh great! Now Harry should associate himself with those jerks.",Severus said sadly.

"I think them being beaters is perfect, as beaters are two in number.",Lily said.

"Since when did you, become an expert in Quidditch tactics?",Severus asked Lily with an amused look.

"If you are in Gryffindor common room, and have to listen to James's rant everyday, you will get something.",Lily said.

"Well, that is true.",Severus said.

 **(** **I tell you, we're going to - first week. See you.)**

"They are soo much like the Marauders. I think they even beat them by discovering something so fast.",Lily said.

"If they were in our time, there surely would have been a war between these two teams.",Severus said.

" I doubt it, Sev. They are all in Gryffindor.",Lily said.

"Then maybe a friendly rivalry. But imagine if they work together.",Severus said.

"That is really going to be the worst nightmare!",Lily said.

 **(** **Fred and George had - wizard's duel before, I suppose?)**

"No! Please don't accept that, Harry!",Lily said.

"I think that, this is definitely going to be a trap. The Malfoy guy is too much, of a coward for this.",Severus said.

"I know, Sev! But the title says that, there is going to be a duel!",Lily said.

"Sometimes the titles can be deceiving, and I also think that Draco will not stand a chance.",Severus said.

"Don't you think the Malfoy has more experience with magic, Sev?",Lily asked worried.

"Harry is your son, Lily. I am sure that he is brilliant enough to beat him.",Severus said.

 **(** **Of course he has - at last on his cold pie.)**

"Ron is seriously an idiot! How can he say this ,as if death is something normal in a duel!",Severus said.

"And how dare he accept Harry's duel, without asking Harry!",Lily said angrily.

"This boy seriously is suspicious isn't he?",Severus said. "There are many things he did, that makes me think."

"I also think there is something here, Sev!",Lily said.

 **(** **Catching the look on - Ron suggested.)**

"Well, that is a really good option!",Severus said laughing.

"Harry should have done that, when they suggested to duel. Anyway I think that is what is going to happen, as they are only first years and they have not been thought much in class.",Lily said.

"That is true in Harry's case. But I am sure that Lucius would have thought his son something.",Severus said.

"I hope Harry will decline this thing, and will not go.",Lily said.

"I think that was what , Malfoy expected. Just to make him look like a coward.",Severus said.

 **(** **Excuse me. - Good-bye," said Ron.)**

"I wish that, Harry would have listened to Hermione! I have a really bad feeling about this.",Lily said.

"That was really rude of these two, to have spoken to the girl like that.",Severus said.

"The funny thing is that, even James would not have spoken to a girl like that. I wonder from where did Harry get this attitude from.",Lily said.

"I don't know, Lily. But i have a feeling that Ron is having a bad influence on Harry.",Severus said.

 **(** **All the same, it wasn't - He couldn't miss it.)**

"There goes the James inside him. James will never miss a chance to make me look bad.",Severus said.

"But Sev, the Malfoy guy definitely deserves this!",Lily said angrily.

"He does deserve this, Lily. I am happy that Harry is using his father's attitude for a good cause. I am sure that it will help him in the future.",Severus said.

"How can it help him, Sev?",Lily asked.

"I don't know, Lily. But I just have a feeling.",Severus said.

 **(** **Half-past eleven - bathrobe and a frown.)**

"Oh thank god! I really hope that the girl will stop these two.",Lily said.

"I don't think so, Lily. They look very determined to do this.",Severus said.

"I don't expect that Malfoy guy to come. I think he will chicken out of this.",Lily said.

"Maybe he is looking forward to get these two in trouble.",Severus said.

"By the looks of it, they will be in a big trouble.",Lily said.

 **(** **"You!" said Ron - them like an angry goose.)**

"She is really determined to stop these two. As i said, I am sure that, these three will end up being friends.",Severus said. "Maybe, one of these two will end up dating her.",He added grinning.

Lily just gave a playful slap and said,"You are going too far into the future,Sev! This is only their first year. They will not be thinking of dating, now only!".

"I think that Ron will benefit from dating her.",Severus said continuing to grin, "She will definitely teach him some manners."

"Maybe I should start dating you, Sev. I can teach you some manners too.",Lily said playfully.

Severus was stunned by her words. "Did she mean the words?",Severus thought. But Severus did not ask anything further, and continued reading.

 **(** **Don't you care about - with you," she said.)**

"That may be a really good idea. I am sure that she will be a better second than Ron, if it comes to that.",Lily said.

"She knows magic better than the other redhead.",Severus said agreeing.

"I can't imagine her feelings, if they get caught.",Lily said. "She certainly would be devastated."

"I know. I will also be devastated if that happens.",Severus said.

 **(** **You are not - been past twice already.)**

"OH my god! Neville is the last person for me to come with in a duel!",Severus said.

"That is so mean, Sev! Why do you think he will join them anyways?",Lily asked.

"He does not have any other choice, does he?", Severus asked.

"He can always wait near the portrait.",Lily said.

" I don't think he will do that, as he told, he is really scared,",Severus said.

 **(** **Ron looked at his - chickened out," Ron whispered)**

"That was expected of that idiot. He only wanted them to get in trouble!",Lily said.

"What an idiot. Challenging someone for a duel, and chickening out of it, the most shameful act for a wizard!",Severus said.

"Well, he is a really shameless arrogant git, just like his father!",Lily said.

"I wonder what they will do now.",Severus said thoughtfully.

 **(** **Then a noise in the next - miles from the trophy room.)**

"Thank god they escaped. Getting caught by Filch will be the last thing I would want.",Severus said.

"I think Malfoy informed Filch that, this might happen. What an idiot!",Lily said.

"But we have to admit, he is kind of clever.",Severus said.

"This certainly cannot be termed as cleverness, Sev. This is cowardliness!",Lily said angrily.

 **(** **I think we've lost - a squeal of delight.)**

"Great! That was just the person I will want to meet at that time!",Lily said.

"This situation is getting better and better.",Severus said.

"What will they do now?",Lily asked.

"Absolutely no idea.",Severus said .

 **(** **Shut up, Peeves – please - ears against it, listening.)**

"Thank god, Hermione had the brains to use magic. All others became Dunderheads for a moment.",Severus said shaking his head.

"But, Peeves knows about them. What of he tells filch?",Lily asked Severus.

"Peeves hates the caretaker. It is highly unlikely that, it will happen.",Severus said.

"Ron made a big mistake by ordering Peeves to move. It must have angered the Poltergeist, so I am worried.",Lily said.

 **(** **Which way did they go - Filch cursing in rage.)**

Lily and Severus burst out laughing. "I thought Filch had the sense to know that, Peeves was tricking him.",Lily said laughing.

"Well, He has no sense at all. His only sense and intelligence comes in finding and punishing the students.",Severus said with a grin.

"I think I should thank Peeves, he saved the students after all.",Lily said.

"I don't think he gets a thanks from anyone, let alone a student",Severus said.

 **(** **He thinks this door is - It had three heads.)**

Severus and Lily paled at this. "Run! Run for your lives!",Severus shouted into the book.

Lily was close to crying, as she heard that her son was in danger. "What the hell is a cerebrus doing here?",Lily asked.

"Its a dog, so it must be guarding something.",Severus remarked. "The question is, what in the world is it guarding?"

"Isn't it obvious Sev? The Philosopher's stone! I am still wondering what does it do.",Lily said.

"I am sure that I have heard of this thing. But I don't remember what it is.",Severus said.

 **(** **Three pairs of rolling -** **collapsed, trembling, into armchairs** **)**

"Thank god they are Ok. I almost thought that they were going to get injured!",Lily said.

Severus was still thinking about the stone , and why was it so important. Then it struck him.

"Lily,I got it! I got it!",Severus shouted happily.

"What did you get, Sev? Is it about the stone?",Lily asked.

"It is the stone that turns metal into stone, and gives you eternal life! I read about it in a book about Alchemy! It was invented by Nicolas Flamel!",Severus said.

"Oh my god! Dumbledore is keeping the stone in the school!? Is he mad?",Lily asked. "Most of the students will certainly risk their life to get it!"

"I know, Lily. But the stone is under his watch isn't it? So I am sure it is safe.",Severus said.

 **(** **It was a while before - obviously guarding something.)**

"I seriously don't know, how she noticed it in the middle of the chaos.",Severus said.

"She has a really good eye,and she knows to properly scan her surroundings.",Lily suggested.

"She can really become an excellent auror.",Severus said.

 **(** **She stood up, glaring at - seven hundred and thirteen was.)**

"He is really brilliant! He knows to connect the dots!",Lily said happily.

"I am worried that he may go and try to get that!",Severus said.

"He is not like James, Sev! James I am sure would have done that, along with his cronies.",Lily said.

"I thought Potters were very rich.",Severus asked.

"They are, Sev. But I think they will do it for the fun of it.",Lily said.

"Well, that is the end of the chapter.",Severus said. "Can I read the next one too?"

"You can read, Sev. Go on."Lily said.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE HALLOWEEN ADVENTURE**

 **Chapter 10: Halloween**

"I like Halloween very much. That is the day for the tasty feast.", Lily said happily.

"What is so special that is going to happen, that there is a chapter titled after it? "Severus asked

"Let's read and find out.", Lily said happily.

 **(Malfoy couldn't believe - to have another one.)**

"That will not happen as long as, I am there. I will ensure that.", Severus said.

"But Sav, you just cannot go to the Gryffindor common room, and tell these both that!", Lily said.

"I know, Lily. At least I know what is going to happen. Now I can prevent them from doing exactly that.", Severus said.

"All the things that happened before also will not happen, Sev. So, I will also be in control of what he does. Though I am sure his father will be very much encouraging.", Lily said.

"You will have send howlers, Lily.", Severus said. "If trouble happens."

"That is for sure, Sev.", Lily said.

 **(In the meantime, Harry - without further clues.)**

"Our own Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Trying to figure out the mystery of the three-headed dog.", Lily said laughing.

"Let's see. Its elementary Watson, the dog is guarding something. But there is no data. Without data, we cannot formulate theories. I need data.", Severus said laughing. Lily had given the stories of the Holmes guy, and he was fascinated by those stories.

"I don't mind them doing this, as long as they don't go to that corridor again", Lily said.

"But I have a feeling that, that is going to happen, even if they don't want it.", Severus said.

 **(Neither Neville nor - as an added bonus.)**

"They really are not seeing that, she is going to be a valuable asset in this investigation. "Severus said.

"I know, Sev. I am sure that she can solve this problem really fast. Faster than that dunderhead called Ron.", Lily said.

"Again, as I said, they are definitely going to be friends. "Severus said.

"Are you a seer, Sev. You are predicting so many things, that I cannot remember everything. Maybe I should start to keep a note on all things you said.", Lily said laughing.

 **(All they really wanted - on top of the parcel.)**

"What in the world, can the parcel be?", Lily wondered aloud.

"Isn't it obvious Lily? What is the large thing, that Harry is supposed to get urgently? Think about the previous chapter and tell.", Severus said.

"I have absolutely no idea, Sev.", Lily said blankly.

"It is a broomstick, Lily. Remember that Harry is selected as a seeker? "Severus said.

"OH yeah. But who could have sent him, the broom?", Lily asked.

"Let's read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(Harry ripped open** \- _**Professor M. McGonagall**_ **)**

"That will definitely will look like favouritism. But I don't mind. He definitely yearned the broom. "Severus said.

"Yeah, he definitely did. I want to go and thank the Professor as soon as we meet her.", Lily said.

"What shall we say, if she asks, what are we thanking her about? "Severus asked.

"I don't know Sev. We will just say that, we are thanking her for everything she did for us.", Lily said.

 **(Harry had difficulty - Crabbe and Goyle.)**

"Great! They are just the people whom, I want Harry to meet now.", Lily said sadly.

"At least we can see their shocked expressions, when they see the broom. "Severus said happily.

"It is going to be the shock of their lives. They wanted Harry to get in trouble, but they ended up seeing Harry getting something he really wanted.", Lily said laughing.

"I am sure that he will just start crying like a baby, and go to a teacher to complain. "Severus said grinning.

"As if that is going to do any good.", Lily said happily.

 **(Malfoy seized the package - save up twig by twig.)**

"The Malfoy dunderhead does not even have basic manners, does he?", Severus asked.

"He is like Ron in eating, when he is talking to people.", Lily said.

"I hope the broom will keep his mouth shut for now at least.", Severus said.

"I doubt it, Sev. Some people never stop troubling others.", Lily said.

"Just like the Marauders and me.", Severus said.

 **(Before Ron could answer - what model is it?)**

Severus and Lily burst out laughing.

"That will surely shut that idiot's mouth.", Lily said laughing.

"I think he never expected that, the Professor will give that kind of response. It must have been a nasty shock for the guy.", Severus said.

"I wonder what will his reaction be, to this.", Severus said.

 **(A Nimbus Two Thousand -package in Harry's hand.)**

"This girl will never leave these two alone, will she?", Severus said.

"Well, she does have a good intention. But I think the broomstick incident was worth it.", Lily said.

"So the future prefect approves rule breaking, huh?", Severus asked smiling teasingly.

"I approve it, when it is done with good intentions. And how can you say that, I am going to become a prefect?", Lily asked.

"It is just obvious Lily. You are one of the only people who has, some regard for rules in the Gryffindor house.", Severus said.

"Then I am sure that you will be the Slytherin prefect.", Lily said.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's wait and see.", Severus said.

 **(I thought you weren't - Two Thousand at last.)**

"Harry James Potter! Have some manners while eating!", Lily shouted into the book.

"How do you know that, his middle name is going to be James?", Severus asked.

"I just guessed that it will be so, as many boys keep their father's name as middle name, and girls keep their mother's.", Lily said.

"That is true.", Severus said.

 **(Wow," Ron sighed - what was going on.)**

"I sometimes feel that even that height is not enough.", Severus said. "Some matches go even higher, when it becomes a tight one."

"Even the seekers many times go high to search for the snitch.", Lily said. "Seeker is the position that even I find that does not make much sense. The match gets over, when a seeker catches the snitch, and the team gets 150 points. That team usually wins the match. Then what is the real need of chasers?", she asked.

"Sometimes the opposite team wins, even if the seeker catches the snitch. That happens very rarely though, as the point difference of more than 150 points is a rare occurrence, before the snitch is caught. I think the actual purpose of seekers is to end the match. The team that ends the match will get the edge.", Severus said.

"Still, not much makes sense in that.", Lily said.

 **(At either end of the field - landed next to him.)**

"Why do boys enjoy flying so much? I find if safe to keep my foot on the ground.", Lily said.

"Remember that there are even girls, as members of the team. So, you can't say girls don't enjoy flying. I am a boy, and I also don't enjoy flying much.", Severus said.

"You are an exceptional case, Sev.", Lily said teasingly.

"Neville! What about him?", Severus asked, "and Peter Pettigrew too."

"So many exceptions.", Lily said laughing.

 **(Very nice," said - not too easy to play.)**

"Easy! Easy! It took me nearly an year to understand all the rules!", Lily said.

"He is right in saying that it is difficult to play. Flying with a ball in your hand, or searching for something is not an easy task.", Severus said.

"I hope that the captain does not do anything stupid, that will hurt my son.", Lily said.

"God help him if he does, because Harry's mother is here to hex the idiot's ball off.", Severus said laughing.

Lily gave a playful slap and laughed with Severus.

 **(There are seven - said Wood curiously)**

"I hate wizards and their ignorance to all things muggle. They do not understand even the easiest of the muggle concepts.", Severus said shaking his head.

"I have been asked about the use of rubber duck, of all things.", Lily said laughing.

"What? Who asked that stupid question?", Severus asked with amazement.

"Ron's father Arthur Weasley At least I think it is his father, unless there is some other Weasley patriarch in England.", Lily said.

"I don't think there is. Mostly I think that is only his father. He graduated in our second year, right?", Severus said.

"Yeah, He did. He was really crazy about things that muggles have. I heard that he is now working at misuse of muggle artefacts office in the ministry.", Lily said.

"A really good place for a man, interested in muggles.", Severus said.

 **(""Never mind," said Harry - one of the Bludgers.)**

"He is completely out of his mind!", Lily screamed into the bool angrily. Severus shut his ears just in time.

"What in the world is he doing? How can he free the Bludgers in front of a kid, before telling him what to do?", Severus asked.

"I am really going to hex that idiot!", Lily said.

"You better watch out, Wood. Angry mother will come to you, and hex you to next century.", Severus said laughing.

 **(** **He bent down and - pin it to the ground.)**

"Way to go Harry! But that was too close for comfort.", Severus said.

"I know, Sev. For a moment, there I thought, something bad was going to happen.", Lily said.

"Thankfully he has quick reflexes. That is a really good point for seekers, when they are really desperate to find the snitch, or when there is a bludger coming at you.", Severus said.

"Gryffindor is certainly going to win this time.", Lily said grinning at Severus.

"I am sure that even Slytherin will have some good players. I am sure that I will have a say in, selecting the players, and I will select only the best.", Severus said.

"We will see about that, Sev. How about a bet, that Gryffindor will defeat Slytherin in the match?", Lily asked grinning.

"Oh, so you want a bet, huh. Then it is on. One galleon for Gryffindor winning, is that good?", Severus asked.

"Deal!", Lily said happily.

 **(See? Wood panted - worse than that)**

"Nothing worse than that? Is he considering that as a small thing? Is he really mad!?", Lily asked.

"I have heard that people have disappeared from matches. Referees only of course. The team members were so angry with a decision that, they hexed the referee and he appeared in the Sahara Desert after some months, without a slight memory of what happened.". Severus said.

"That is really a bizarre occurrence, Sev. In the game of cricket, I have heard that some people injuring the umpire with a bat. That is the most dangerous in muggle sports.", Lily said.

"That is muggle sport, Lily. This has magic in it, and it can cause more damage.", Severus said.

"That is true.", Lily agreed.

 **(Now, the last - get fouled so much.)**

"That's some bloody fantastic encouragement,", Severus said.

"The worst thing to say to a beginner, who is supposed to a an underage to play the sport.", Lily said shaking her head.

"But there sure is truth in his words. Seekers do get fouled very much.", Severus said.

"I will go inside the book and hex all the people who fouls my son.", Lily said.

 **(A game of Quidditch only - could get some sleep.)**

"I remember reading about that match. The people were shouting at the seekers, and one of them actually used an unforgivable in them. But thankfully they missed.", Severus said.

"That is so horrible!", Lily said.

"Thankfully the captain left that part of the match. I am sure that Harry is too young to hear about this.", Severus said.

"Yeah, he is surely too young.", Lily said.

 **(Well, that's - Wood was delighted.)**

Lily and Severus cheered loudly.

"That is just awesome!", Lily said.

"He certainly will become an excellent seeker. Let's see how he plays the game.", Severus said.

"I am sure that he will be really good, while playing too. There is something interesting here. Where did the people get golf balls?", Lily asked.

"Maybe a muggleborn Quidditch player donated them for practice.", Severus said.

"Possible.", Lily commented.

 **(After half an hour - Hogwarts two months.)**

"That sure does look like a lot of work.", Severus said.

"I really wonder who gives so much of work to students.", Lily said looking teasingly at Severus.

"Hey! It can't be me! I am sure that it will be McGonagall or maybe even Bins! They give too much of work!", Severus said defensively.

"We really cannot predict how you will be giving work in the future, Sev. Considering how you are at the time.", Lily said.

"I will go inside, and hex myself if it is really me.", Severus said.

"I think we also should list down the reasons for hexing you, Sev.", Lily said sticking a tongue out at him. "and, don't you think three Quidditch practices a week is too much?"

"Well, if you are so desperate to win, then it is needed.", Severus said.

( **The castle felt more - wafting through the corridors.)**

"I really love that smell, it just reminds of the delicious feast that is going to come.", Lily said.

"Well, I remember that in your third year, you were refusing to eat the feast, as you thought house elves working without wages were nothing but slave labor, and you wanted all the elves to be free.", Severus said. Laughing. "Until you read that, house elves cannot survive until they are bonded to a master.

"I know, Sev! But I still feel that the elves should get paid.", Lily said. "Many of them are even beaten up by their masters, Sev!".

"Yes, that practice must change.", Severus said agreeing.

 **(Even better, Professor - working with Hermione Granger.)**

"That really is the last person I would want sitting next to me for that lesson.", Severus said. "No one in our class could pronounce the spell properly, the first time! And the biggest bookworm sitting next to you is a big nightmare!"

"I remember that, I sat next to you, Sev. I had got the spell properly in the first try.", Lily said.

"You are a genius when it comes to charms, Lily! We are only amateurs.", Severus said grinning.

"Says the future Potions master.", Lily teased.

"How do you know, I am going to be one?", Severus asked Lily.

"You have to be at least in that level, to teach at Hogwarts at such a young age, Sev!", Lily said.

"That is true.", Severus said proud of himself.

 **(It was hard to tell whether - a buffalo on his chest.)**

"Do you think that tale can be true? That does sound a bit farfetched.", Lily said.

"I am sure that it is, Lily. I have heard of even worse accidents, like one wizard's brain was replaced with a rat's and he died within an hour.", Severus said.

"Eeeew! That is just disgusting.", Lily said wrinkling her nose.

"I even have heard of a wizard who— ", Severus continued, but was stopped by Lily.

"I think it is enough Sev. I really don't want to hear such tales.", Lily said.

 **(It was very difficult - out with his hat.)**

"That happened to Peter Pettigrew, if my memory is right.", Severus said.

"Unfortunately, it was Mary who was sitting next to that idiot. She was ranting about that even at the night in the common room.", Lily said.

"She never sat next to him, after that lesson, did she?", Severus asked.

"Nope. Instead of her, Lupin came with him. I am sure that he is regretting that now.", Lily said.

"That rat of a guy is no good, when it comes to magic. He is just hopeless.", Severus said.

 **(Ron, at the next table - feet above their heads.)**

"I like this girl. I think she is a charms nerd like me.", Lily said grinning.

"She is too much like you, Lily. I think the two of you should have a talk sometime.", Severus said laughing.

"Maybe when I grow up, I can meet this girl and discuss all this.", Lily said.

"What!? You actually took this thing seriously? I was just kidding!", Severus said with even more laughs. "Now I guess that; the redhead will be seriously pissed off at her."

"That's what that is mostly going to happen.", Lily agreed.

 **(Oh, well done!" cried Professor - noticed she's got no friends.)**

"Ten points from Gryffindor!", Severus shouted angrily. "This is unacceptable behavior."

"That idiot certainly was really rude!", Lily said angrily. "I wonder why he has any friends, with this kind of behavior."

"This has ruined the chances of her being in the group.", Severus said. "They just kicked out a valuable would be friend."

"You are still sticking with the idea, of these three becoming friends huh?", Lily asked.

"I am sure that they would have, if not for this dunderhead's behavior.", Severus said.

 **(Hermione didn't turn - Hermione out of their minds.)**

"That is rude! How can they simply forget the girl?", Lily was shaking with anger.

"Where did your son get this kind of behavior from? I am sure James is not so rude to girls. He does apologize to girls, if he mentally hurts them.", Severus said.

"I think Ron is having a bit of bad influence in him. He should avoid him, if he can.", Lily said.

"Making friends, and then avoiding them is not so easy, Lily.", Severus said.

"You really should, if they have a really bad influence!", Lily said.

 **(A thousand live bats - floor in a dead faint.)**

Both Severus and Lily were shocked and looked at each other with disbelief.

"WHAT?" Lily shrieked, "How did a _troll_ get in?"

"I am sure that it can't get inside the castle by itself.", Severus said.

"Then someone must have let it in!", Lily said.

"There is a traitor in the midst! Someone inside the castle is doing this.", Severus said.

"But why would they do that? They are endangering themselves!", Lily said.

"I have no idea! I guess we have to read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(There was an uproar - for a Halloween joke.)**

"They are really stupid!", Severus said, nodding his head.

"Peeves has better brains than that. He may prank kids, but he will not do anything to seriously hurt the students.", Lily said.

"It must be someone else. But who can do it?", Severus thought.

"It must be someone with experience with these trolls.", Lily said.

"Who it can be?", Severus wondered **.**

 **(They passed different - I've just thought – Hermione.)**

Lily smiled, "Harry!" she cooed, grinning like a loon.

"Thank god that he remembered her. I nearly forgot about her.", Severus said.

"I hope that they inform someone immediately. Otherwise she is going to be in a terrible danger.", Lily said.

"If he is a stupid Gryffindor, he will try to rescue her by himself.", Severus said.

"He is not stupid! I really hope he will not do that.", Lily said.

 **(What about her? - toward the girls' bathroom.)**

" **I told you so.", Severus said to Lily. But he had a really worried expression.**

"What in the world , is he doing? Are they mad to do this? They should have gone to McGonagall right away!", Lily shouted.

"I hope they can find Hermione before they are confronted by the troll. Even grown wizards struggle to bring those things down!", Severus said.

"That may not be a problem. There is no girl's toilet near the dungeons, as far as I know. So they won't be facing the troll.", Lily said.

"Wait a second! The Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeons! What will we do, if we are attacked!?", Severus exclaimed.

"Merlin! You are right, Sev! Why did Professor Dumbledore just tell everyone to go to common rooms?", Lily said.

"Maybe Slytherins stay at the hall, and wait, until the situation is resolved.", Severus said.

 **(They had just turned the - and disappeared from view.)**

"What in the world are you doing over there, when you are supposed to be in the dungeons, Sev?", Lily asked.

Even Severus was also asking the same question. "I have no idea, Lily. Maybe the teachers were told to split up, so that they can search the whole castle.", he answered.

"But don't you think that, you are better off searching the dungeons? That is your area after all.", Lily said.

"I have no idea, Lily. I definitely would have chosen the dungeons to search.", Severus said.

"Are you up to something else, Sev?", Lily asked suspiciously.

"Lily! I have no idea! How am I supposed to know!", Severus asked.

"Let's read and find out.", Lily said.

 **(What's he doing? - Ron held up his hand.)**

"Huh! Why am I going there!", Severus thought.

"Sev? What in the world are you doing?", Lily said. There was a clear anger in her voice. "Are you after the stone?"

"No way, Lily! I will not betray the school!", Severus said. But he was being really confused.

"Do you think that, you could be the one that let the troll in?", Lily said.

"Lily! I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't! Do you think that I am evil?", Severus asked frantically. He was close to crying as his best friend was accusing him of, something he would never do.

Lily noticed this and said, "Please don't cry, Sev! I know you are not capable of this! But this is really suspicious.".

"Lily, what if I am checking if someone else was there or not? What if I am there to make sure that the stone is safe!?". Severus said. That was a definite possibility.

"Sev! That is a brilliant theory! Yes! That is certainly a possibility. Maybe you already suspect someone, and you are making sure that, no one get's the stone!", Lily said.

"Yes Lily, I am sure that I am doing that.", Severus said with relief.

 **(Can you smell something - because its arms were so long.)**

They both paled.

"I thought the troll was in the dungeons!", Severus said.

"Did the Professor just lie about the troll's location? Why would he do that?", Lily asked.

"What if he is the one who let the troll in? Maybe he wants the teachers to believe that, the troll is in the dungeons to distract them, and gain access to the third floor!", Severus said.

"That is a perfect explanation, Sev! And you may be trying to stop the guy!", Lily said. "That is really brave of you, Sev! But why does he need the stone foe?".

"It's obvious, isn't it? Gold and eternal life!", Severus said **.**

 **(The troll stopped next - Yes!)**

"Nooooooo! That is the girl's bathroom!", Lily shouted.

"Oh my god! That just made the things even more better!", Severus was now in fear for the girl.

"If anything happens to the girl, I will hex both of them to the next century!", Lily said.

 **(Flushed with their victory - and they ran inside.)**

"Of course, they had no other choice! Now they have to face the troll!", Severus said.

"What can the boys do now? They are only first years!", Lily said panicking.

"I say that, they distract the troll till, help arrives.", Severus said.

"But how can they survive!", Lily shouted.

"I have no idea, Lily.", Severus said **.**

 **(Hermione Granger was shrinking - its club as it went.)**

Lily and Severus went as white as a sheet. Lily looked like she will faint.

"N-no m-my son cannot b-be hurt.", Lily was stammering.

"Lily, please stay calm. I am sure that nothing is going to happen to him. He has a whole series named after him, after all.", Severus said.

This made Lily feel better. "What about his friends? They are also in terrible danger!", Lily said.

"I am sure that they will also be safe.", Severus said.

"I really hope so, Sev.", Lily said.

 **(Oy, pea-brain - around the troll's neck from behind.)**

Both of their jaws hit the ground.

"That couldn't have happened," Severus said, shaking his head, "Are you sure you're reading properly? Because an eleven-year-old is not brave enough to do that," he said, and Lily shook her head, mouth open.

"He actually did it, Sev!", Lily said with astonishment and a bit of pride.

"I really don't know, whether this is really stupid, or something really brave.", Severus said.

"It is a combination of both.", Lily said.

"I am sure that even James Potter would not have dared to do this.", Severus said.

 **(The troll couldn't feel - of the troll's nostrils.)**

"What in the world is happening here! First my son jumps on top of a troll, now he sticks his wand in its nose?", Lily said with wonder.

"No one would have thought of doing such a thing.", Severus said.

"The wand in the nose part was a complete accident though.", Lily said with a small laugh. Somehow, she found the whole situation a bit funny.

 **(Howling in pain, the troll - onto its owner's head.)**

Lily and Severus just burst out laughing.

"That was just so hilarious. Brought down by its own sword.", Severus said laughing.

"I take back everything bad I said about Ron. He just saved everyone. His plan was just so brilliant.", Lily said.

"I don't think he realized that it would work, though. But the plan was really good.", Severus said.

 **(The troll swayed in the - like lumpy gray glue.)**

"That is just gross!", Lily said.

"He had to do that, didn't he? Otherwise he will lose his wand.", Severus said laughing.

"That is perfectly true.", Lily said.

 **(Urgh – troll boogers. - toilet, clutching his heart.)**

"And the best actor award goes to - Professor Quirrel.", Severus said and clapped.

Lily just burst out laughing. "They are in so much of trouble now, that McGonagall is here. I really hope that, she goes soft on them." ,Lily said.

"I doubt it. But they do have a really good reason.", Severus said.

"But what if they ask, about going to other teachers, or even prefects?", Lily asked.

"Well, that would certainly mean trouble.", Severus said.

 **(Snape bent over the - a swift, piercing look.)**

"Why would you do that?", Lily asked.

"I-I have no idea.", Severus said. But he had an idea which he hoped will not be true.

"Maybe you are just demanding answers with your stare.", Lily said.

"Maybe.", Severus said.

"I can't believe that they thought that, they will get rewarded for doing this.", Lily said laughing.

"Well, this is certainly not a small task.", Severus said.

 **(Harry looked at the - read all about them.)**

They both gasped.

"Did she just tell a lie!? That too to a teacher!", Lily asked.

"I had thought that was the last thing she will do!", Severus said.

"I think she just saved Harry and Ron from detention.", Lily said.

"They both did save her life, didn't they?", Severus asked.

 **(Ron dropped his wand - wasn't new to them.)**

"Oh, the innocent little children look!", Severus said laughing.

"I know that look, the marauders do that every time they are caught. But they never get away with it of course.", Lily said.

 **(Well – in that case - had started handing out sweets.)**

Lily laughed hysterically. "That would be a really funny thing to see.", Lily said.

"I have actually done that loads of times. In my common room, of course.", Severus said.

"To me too!". Lily said happily. "I wonder how Harry will react when he comes to know that, his mother and Snape was best friends!", she said laughing.

"I think he will faint at that moment.", Severus said laughing **.**

 **(Miss Granger, five points - You may go.)**

"Really! She gave five points to each of them!? For breaking the rules?", Severus said.

"Remember that, they took down a mountain troll and saved a girl from dying.", Lily said.

"That is true. I think that one of them will now complain about getting less points.", Severus said laughing.

"I am sure that, it is going to be Ron.", Lily agreed.

 **(They hurried out of the - Harry reminded him.)**

"Yep. If they had done that, it would have been a real disaster.", Lily said.

"I am sure that they would have had a psychological breakdown due to the guilt.", Severus said.

"Yeah, because they would think that, it was their fault.", Lily agreed.

"Anyone in that situation will think the same.", Severus said.

 **(They had reached the - mountain troll is one of them.)**

" **Now, that is a really happy ending. Didn't I tell that they are going to be friends.?" , Severus said grinning.**

"That was one prediction turned true.", Lily said.

"I think I should have taken divination, don't you?", Severus asked grinning.

Lily slapped Severus playfully and said, "Let's see if anything else comes true. Well, that is the end of the chapter."

"We finished ten chapters today. What is the time now?", Severus asked.

"It is five past five.", Lily said. " I think we can retire for today. Can you come at Half past eleven tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will Lily. I am sure that my mom will allow.", Severus said.

"Bye then.", Lily smiled. "See you here tomorrow Sev. Please don't miss it."

She said that and walked towards her home. Severus also walked back to his home, thinking about things he read.


	12. Chapter 12

**READING THE TITLES**

The next morning saw Severus and Lily both arriving at the park, at the same time. When they saw each other, Lily came and gave a hug, and Severus returned it.

"Wow Sev! This was really an incredible timing by both of us!", Lily said laughing.

"I know, Lily. It is just incredible.", Severus said. "So how was yesterday night?", he asked. Severus knew that something must have happened as Lily was sure to meet Petunia during the dinner.

"Me and Petunia did not even talk to each other, Sev. I realized that there is no use, talking to her about it.", Lily said shaking her head.

"I am sorry Lily , that you have to face all that.", Severus said.

"Sev, it is all my sister's fault that, she I behaving like this. Why do you have to say sorry for this?", Lily asked.

"Ok Lily. I got your point.", Severus said.

"How is the things at your home?", Lily asked.

"It is the same as usual Lily. Mom and dad fighting for even small things.", Severus said.

"He is not beating you now, is he?", Lily asked.

"No Lily, he stopped it as soon as I received my letter. He now knows that, I am capable of doing magic. He had broken my mom's wand, so he has no difficulty in beating my mom. I am sure that, he is waiting for an opportunity to break my wand, and try to control even me.", Severus said.

"That is really bad, Sev. I really hope that he has no difficulty in beating my mom. I am sure that, he is waiting for an opportunity to break my wand, and try to control even me.", Severus said.

"That is really bad, Sev. I really hope that you will be all right. I really don't want anything bad happening to you.", Lily said with a concerned look.

"The good thing is that I keep my wand near me all the time. So my father has a very less chance of stealing it from me.", Severus said pulling the wand out from his pocket.

"Well, that really gives me a good feeling.", Lily said grinning. "Now why don't we get back to the books."

"Yeah, after all that is our primary objective for coming here.", Severus said.

"I wanted to go through the titles of all the books, before I start reading the next chapter, Sev. Is it OK?", Lily asked.

"Yeah, let's do that. I would like to see what the other titles are.", Severus said.

" **HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS** ", Severus read the title of the second book.

"Chamber of secrets? What in the world is that?", Lily wondered.

"I am sure that, I have heard people murmuring about this. But I just did not get anything else.", Severus said thoughtfully.

"Do you think, it is inside Hogwarts?", Lily asked.

"It most probably is inside the school. Why else would it be the title of the book, unless the adventure is outside the castle.", Severus said.

"So, the title will remain a secret for now, huh?", Lily asked.

"Yep, until we read the books, the title will remain a secret.", Severus said.

"I hope it is not something that is really bad.", Lily said.

"I can guess by the title itself, that it is no good.", Severus said.

"Another one of predictions, we need to keep in mind from you.", Lily said laughing.

"This is something that, I am sure of.", Severus said.

"Read the title of the next chapter, Sev.", Lily said.

Severus took the next book and read the title of the next book," **HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN."**

This confused Lily even more. "Why is there a title about the Azkaban prison?", Lily said confused. "I mean a prisoner from Azkaban?"

"The title is even more mysterious than, the previous one. The other one was about a place, now this seems to be about a person.", Severus said.

"Who can that be? And do you think, this is about a person who escaped from there?", Lily asked.

"That is impossible, Lily. I already told you, no one has escaped from Azkaban before.", Severus said.

"That does not mean that, no one can do it in the future!", Lily said.

"That would be an incredible feat, and would take really dark magic.", Severus said.

"Well, many of the inmates there are dark magic practitioners. So that will not be a big thing.", Lily said.

"Lily, when I say dark, I meant very dark. I am sure only Voldemort and his closest followers can manage this feat.", Severus said.

"Then he must be really close to Voldemort.", Lily commented.

"The good thing is that, we can use the information from this book and use it against whoever this man or woman is.", Severus said.

"Yeah, Sev. That will definitely give our side an edge.", Lily said.

"The next book is titled ' **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE'** ", Severus said taking the last book, he had with him.

"I have no idea, what that means.", Lily said with a clueless face.

"Can that be another object, that is kept at school, for protection?", Severus wondered aloud.

"Have you heard of anything like that?", Lily asked.

"No I haven't. It can also be a more modern invention. Something that is made afterwards.", Severus said.

"That is also a possibility. But what can it be? How does the name sound to you?", Lily asked.

"It sounds neither good nor bad. I have no idea what it can be.", Severus said.

"Then let's move on to the next title.", Lily said. "The next one Is called ' **HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX.** ", she read the next title.

"'Order of Phoenix'? I have not heard of anything like that.", Severus said.

"I have heard murmurings about something like that, in the Gryffindor tower. Mostly from James. I have no idea about the details of this.", Lily said.

"Can it be something evil?", Severus asked.

"I don't think that evil people will put the word 'phoenix' , in any of the organizations, Sev!", Lily said laughing. "This looks like something, that Dumbledore will be a member of."

"Yeah. It does. He has a pet Phoenix, isn't it? What was it's name again?", Severus asked.

"Fawks. The name is Fawkes. A really cute name, if you ask me.", Lily said.

"It is a fitting name, for a Phoenix.", Severus said. "What is the name of the next book?", he asked.

" **HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE."** , Lily read the next title.

Severus let out a gasp, and sat there open mouthed. "Did you say half-blood prince?", he asked.

"Yeah, that is what the title is. Do you know him?", Lily asked. She knew that Severus knew something, as his reaction clearly showed that.

"T-that's me!", Severus said.

"What!? What do you mean, Sev?", Lily asked confused.

"I call myself that. I am a half blood and a prince, isn't it?", Severus asked.

"Well, that is right. You have a book titled after you? That is really strange.", Lily said.

"Why did Joe Rowling do that? What is so special about me that this happened?", Severus asked.

"Maybe you did something really big, that year that it is really commendable.", Lily said.

"But why address me by that name?", Severus wondered. "How did she know that name anyways?"

"Maybe you told her that, while she was writing her books. I think she likes using fancy names.", Lily said.

" I wonder, if she got married to Black in the future.", Severus wondered. "And where the hell is he? Why hasn't he shown up till now?"

"Too many unanswered questions, I really hate that.", Lily said. "Lupin and Pettigrew are missing too!"

"Our future from 1975 – 1991 is a big mystery.", Severus said.

"I know, Sev. Our future is a big mystery.", Lily said.

"There is one more book remaining, isn't it?", Severus asked.

"Yep! The title is ' **HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS'** ", Lily said.

"What in the world are Deathly Hallows?", Severus wondered.

"Absolutely no idea.", Lily said shaking her head.

"Sounds like some kind of objects, and is deathly even a word?", Severus asked.

"I don't know, but this does not sound like anything I want.", Lily said. "I am sure they are dangerous, even by the name."

"Sometimes names can be deceptive.", Severus said.

"I wonder what happens in these books. All the titles are equally mysterious.", Lily said.

"We will read and find it out.", Severus said.

"I think we should continue reading the first book.", Lily said.

"I will read the next chapter.", Severus took the book and began to read.


	13. Chapter 13

**GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW**

 **Chapter 11: Quidditch.**

"I wonder with whom the match will be.", Lily wondered.

"It mostly will be against Slytherin, that is mostly the opening of the Quidditch season.", Severus said.

"So, ready to face the truth about the bet?", Lily asked grinning.

"Yeah, I still maintain my stance that, Slytherin will win.", Severus said seriously.

 **(As they entered November - Gryffindor versus Slytherin.)**

"As expected. Now the hallways will be filled with, curses and hexes.", Severus said.

"I always hate it, when that happens. Students cursing each other, just makes my skin crawl.", Lily said.

"The Marauders are the best example. They curse many of the Slytherin players, just to try and not make them play. Not that Slytherins are any better than that.", Severus said.

"There is no rivalry like Gryffindor and Slytherin. Some of us feel like, they are born to kill each other.", Lily said shaking her head.

"They are nearly doing it also.", Severus said remembering the werewolf incident.

 **(If Gryffindor won, they - around underneath him holding a mattress.)**

"That is really mean!", Lily said.

"Marauders say that every time to Slytherins.", Severus said shaking his head.

"That is really bad, Sev. Not a good sportsmanship.", Lily said.

"I really don't think that they care about that.", Severus said sadly.

"They are just mean! I really wonder why I chose to marry that idiot.", Lily said.

"Even me.", Severus said sadly.

 **(It was really lucky - was making them do.)**

"That must be really hectic. Even people in Slytherin team complain about the same thing, to their captain.", Severus said.

"It must be really tough to manage the two of them. At least he cares about studies too. James always think about quidditch.", Lily said with a small laugh.

"Then how does he pass the exams?", Severus asked with amazement.

"I have absolutely no idea. He passes everything, with good grades. How he does it is a mystery, except in transfiguration, where I know that he is good.", Lily said.

 **(She had also lent - World Cup match in 1473.)**

"That is really horrible! All the possible fouls happening in a single match? That is something I really don't want to see, or happen in any match!", Lily said.

"The Gryffindor vs Slytherin matches often get really dirty.", Severus said.

"The biggest rivalry in Hogwarts. The rivalry I really hate, because that is affecting our friendship, and is leading to a big war, due to Voldemort.", Lily said. "I really don't believe that one house is better than others. Each house has its own good and bad qualities."

"That is true, Lily. But all others do not share your ideology. If they really did, there would have never been these rivalries.", Severus said.

"We really should try and change this nonsense.", Lily said.

 **(that Seekers were usually - months later in the Sahara Desert.)**

"I told you so.", Severus grinned and told Lily.

"That is a really strange thing to happen. But as you told, players can get pissed off sometimes.", Lily said.

"I really pity those referees. I really don't know how they could have survived.", Severus said.

"They could have just apparated, silly.", Lily said laughing. "Did you forget that, they are wizards too?", she asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that for a moment.", Severus said grinning.

"I hate the fact that, seekers have maximum number of accidents in a game. I really hope that, Harry will be Ok.", Lily said.

"I am sure he will be OK, Lily.", Severus reassured her.

 **(Hermione had become a - was much nicer for it.)**

"Oh no! My son is being a really bad influence on her!", Lily exclaimed.

"A bit like Lupin, don't you think? He says he has some regards for the rules, but he has no problems with marauders breaking some.", Severus said.

"Yeah, she does look like the Lupin of the group.", Lily agreed. "But at least they are breaking rules, for some good things, unlike the marauders."

"That is true. That is what differentiates these two groups.", Severus said. "These three does not harm anyone while breaking rules or even intend to."

"Except for the troll incident of course.", Lily said laughing.

"Yeah, except for that.", Severus laughed.

 **(The day before Harry's first - once that Snape was limping.)**

"Why in the world am I limping?", Severus thought loudly.

"Maybe you fell down the stairs or something.", Lily said.

"That will be a really nasty thing to happen, also I will look bad in front of the students.", Severus said sadly.

"But Harry would have mentioned that, if it would have happened, isn't it? For one thing, he hates you, and news like this spreads really fast.", Lily said.

"I hate the fact that, Harry hates me.", Severus said.

"Well, the feeling appears to be mutual. You also seem to hate him, for some reason.", Lily said with a bit of anger.

"Why? Why the hell do I hate him?", Severus wondered aloud.

"That is one of the big mysteries about our future.", Lily said.

 **(Harry, Ron, and Hermione - Five points from Gryffindor.)**

"That's not a rule!", Lily said angrily looking at Severus." Who told you about a rule like that?", she asked.

Even Severus was fuming with anger with himself. He knew that, his future self was just making up rules, to punish Harry.

"I know that is not a rule, Lily. I think I just made up that rule.", Severus said angrily.

"Why in the world would you do that?", Lily asked.

"I am sure that, it is just for punishing Harry. I am just so angry with me.", Severus said angrily.

"Me too, Sev!", Lily said.

 **(He's just made that rule - said Ron bitterly.)**

"Hey! You are talking about me!", Severus said to the book.

"I really don't blame them for this. Your actions were really bad.", Lily said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what happened to me that, I am in so much pain.", Severus said.

"I hope that, you are not seriously hurt, Sev. I hate to see you hurt.", Lily said sadly.

Severus smiled inwardly, as he knew that Lily cared about him very well.

 **(The Gryffindor common - got the right answers anyway.)**

"She really has a point. How will they study, if they copy everything?", Lily said.

"Slytherin idiots do that to me. They sometimes force me, to show them.", Severus said.

"Then why do you show them, Sev?", Lily asked. "You should just refuse them."

"It is not as simple as that, Lily. As you know, I am only a filthy Halfblood to them, next to only muggleborns. So, they think I am bound to show their superiors.", Severus said.

"That is really bad, Sev! They don't know that, you are better than twelve of those idiots.", Lily said.

 **(Harry felt restless - if he could have it.)**

"Not a good idea, seeing how I am in the future.", Severus said shaking his head.

"I know, Sev. That is really bad. I hope that, you do give the book back.", Lily said.

"Maybe I will be forced to give the book, if other teachers are present too.", Severus said.

"That is really possible. But if you are in the private quarters, then again it is a problem.", Lily said.

"I hate myself!", Severus declared **.**

 **(Better you than me - was no answer.)**

"Great! That means that, you are at your quarters.", Lily said.

"Now he has a very little chance. Where the other teachers, anyway?", Severus asked.

"They may be busy with their own work.", Lily said. "They don't always stay in the staffroom, right?"

"All the teachers having some work at the same time? A bit odd.", Severus remarked.

 **(He knocked again - horrible scene met his eyes.)**

"OMG! Don't tell that, all the people in the staffroom are laying dead!", Severus exclaimed.

"Why in the world do you think, it is what has happened?", Lily told glaring at Severus.

"I mean, these are a really mysterious set of circumstanced. You have also seen horror movies. The hero gets shock, exactly at this moment.", Severus said.

"This is not a Hollywood horror movie, Sev!", Lily said laughing. "and I certainly don't want my son to see such things."

"I know. I know. Just that, the book made it a bit creepy.", Severus said.

 **(Snape and Filch were - all three heads at once?)**

"So, that what has happened. You faced that three-headed dog. What were you thinking going to that monster anyways?", Lily asked.

"Mostly still trying to catch, the thief trying to steal the stone.", Snape said simply.

"You are risking your life, Sev! You might get killed doing this!", Lily cried.

"Maybe I really don't care about getting killed. I may be thinking about the consequences of, the stone falling in the wrong hands.", Severus said.

"That is really Gryffindor of you, Sev! Did the sorting hat place you in the right house?", Lily said giggling.

"This is not a blind bravery, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(Harry tried to shut - more points from Gryffindor.)**

"Thank merlin that it did not go any worse than this.", Severus said sighing in relief.

"Really strange that, he is worried about losing points, when he is facing an angry you.", Lily laughed and said.

"Am I that dangerous and scary when I am angry?", Severus asked.

"You don't know Sev. Even marauders hate facing you, when you are really angry.", Lily said.

"Then I should be angry all the time.", Severus said laughing.

"That certainly will do wonders, with respect to the problem of marauders. But I hate to see you angry.", Lily said.

 **(He sprinted back - Hermione's eyes were wide.)**

"What! No Sev is not doing that! He is protecting the stone, not trying to steal it!", Lily exclaimed.

"I really can't blame them for suspecting me. I did look suspicious.", Severus said.

"That you did.", Lily said nodding. "Your behaviour also made it look like that.", Lily said.

"I really hope that, they realize the mistake fast. One wrong move, and the stone may be lost forever.", Severus said.

"They still don't know, what the dog is guarding, so I don't think they will make any foolish move.", Lily said.

"I hope they don't make any move.", Severus said. "I wonder, why they did not realize that, Quirrel may be a bad guy."

"Maybe they were too focused on thinking, you were evil and forgot about him.", Lily said.

 **(No-he wouldn't, she - but Harry couldn't sleep.)**

"I now became an evil mastermind in front of Harry. That is just really great.", Severus said shaking his head.

"I really want to see his reaction, when he comes to know that, me and you were friends.", Lily said.

"I want him to know that, really fast. That will at least change his attitude towards me.", Severus said.

"Would that change your attitude towards him?", Lily asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I would like to say that it will.", Severus said.

 **(He tried to empty his - I don't want anything.)**

"Harry!" Lily chastised. "You have to eat something. Otherwise how will you play?"

"This is nothing new. I have seen other first time players doing the same thing.", Severus said.

"But, that is really bad for the game. You need energy for the game, for energy you need food.", Lily said.

"The thing is that, you just will not feel like eating anything when we are really nervous. You do that every time before the exams.", Severus said.

"That is a totally different situation!", Lily argued.

"Believe me. It is not at all different.", Severus said.

"Still, he needs to eat, Sev!", Lily said.

 **(Just a bit of toast - was going on sometimes.)**

"Well, I feel good that, others also agree with me.", Lily said.

"I have heard many people saying the same thing. Especially our seeker when they are not playing. They only try to see where the snitch is, other than what I going on, even if they are playing.", Severus said.

"Do you think, Joe Rowling likes the game?", Lily asked.

"I have actually seen her, cheering for Black for all the games except with Hufflepuff. So, she may or may not like the game.", Severus said.

"I really wonder, who and how send us the books.", Lily said.

"Another big mystery, that may not be solved easily, or by reading these books.", Severus said.

 **(Ron and Hermione joined - paint flashed different colours.)**

"Those are some ridiculous banners there. 'Potter for President'? What does he mean by that?", Severus asked.

"I have seen even more ridiculous banners than that.", Lily said. "Most of them don't have any creative ideas."

"I doubt any Gryffindors will have that. Except for you of course.", Severus said. "That is a Slytherin trait after all."

"Even Hermione has that one, Sev. She is doing something different after all.", Lily said.

"All houses have exceptions to their house traits. Like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle at their time. The marauders in our time.", Severus said.

"Mulciber and Avery are exceptions too!", Lily said.

 **(Meanwhile, in the locker - were on the team last year.)**

They both laughed.

"So, this is what happens inside the team locker, before the match, huh. A speech by the team captain.", Lily said laughing.

"By the sound of it, Wood repeats the same thing every year.", Severus said.

"That must be really boring. If it was me, I would have made a speech for every match.", Lily said.

"As if that is not boring. I would have preferred not to have a speech at all.", Severus said.

"You have to give your team, some motivation, Sev! That is a captain's job!", Lily said.

"I will just say 'Go and win this match you dunderheads'. It is simple and effective.", Severus said.

"That will scare your team mates, Sev!", Lily said laughing.

"I am sure that it will scare them enough to make us win.", Severus said.

 **(Shut up, you two - as if to say, 'Or else.')**

"There you, Lily. Wood also knows what to do to win.", Severus said laughing.

"He combined your idea with the speech. I think that is more than enough motivation.", Lily said grinning.

"I am in a really tough situation now. As a member of Slytherin house, I am supposed to support my house. But I like Harry, and we are following his journey, so I am supposed to support Gryffindor. I am really confused.", Severus said.

"You can support whomever you want, Sev. But remember the bet we are having. One Galleon for Gryffindor.", Lily grinned.

"I do remember that very well, Lily. So, I am sorry to say that, my support is for Slytherin.", Severus said.

"May the best team win.", Lily said.

 **(Right. It's time. Good - had some troll blood in him.)**

Both of them laughed again.

"I don't know, whether to categorize this as rude or funny.", Lily laughed. "But the comment was hilarious."

"I know his father Cyrus Flint. He is 6 years above us, but he was repeating his owls every time. He just passed the owls two years ago,", Severus said laughing.

"Well, we can establish that, he has troll brains. Does he look like a troll?", Lily asked.

"Yeah he does. It is a wonder that, he got married and has a kid. He is just ugly as a troll.", Severus said.

"Maybe Harry is right. They might have troll blood in them.", Lily said laughing.

 **(Out of the corner of his - on her silver whistle.)**

"And let the game begin.", Severus said smiling.

"Want to place bet on, who will score first?", asked Lily grinning.

"Hey! We can't place bet on small things. It is a ridiculous thing to do.", Severus said.

"Scared Severus?", Lily asked playfully.

"You wish.", Severus said. "But I don't still like the idea.", he added.

 **(Fifteen brooms rose - watched by Professor McGonagall.)**

"She always sits next to the commentator, but why?", Lily wondered aloud.

"I think she wants to check the language which the commentator uses. They sometimes use really inappropriate words, don't they?", Severus asked.

"Not since Xenophilius came. He does not use any bad words.", Lily said.

"Yeah, he is a good guy. Not at all biased with any particular house, even if Raven claw is playing.", Severus said.

"The only thing is that, he always come with these ridiculous conspiracy theories at school.". Lily said.

"Most Slytherins hate him, and tease him for his behaviour.", Severus said.

"That is really cruel, Sev! He is not so bad!", Lily said.

 **(And she's really belting - the back of the head by a Bludger.)**

"That must be hurting like hell.", Severus said.

"My least favourite thing about Quidditch. The blugers.", Lily said shaking her head.

"Relax Lily! Bludgers can't kill you!", Severus said.

"It can injure the players really badly sometimes.", Lily said.

"That is true, Lily. But Madam Pomfrey can take care of that.", Severus said.

"It is my son, who is playing there, Sev! A mother always will have worries.", Lily said.

"Look Lily. If I am sure that nothing is going to happen to your son. Please relax.", Severus said holding her hand reassuringly.

Lily relaxed a bit.

 **(Quaffle taken by the - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!)**

Lily cheered and looked at Severus with a smile.

"See, Gryffindors scored first.", Lily said grinning.

"We did not keep a bet on that, Lily. I refused for that one, remember?", Severus said.

"Well, we did keep a bet for the final winner. Now we are leading.", Lily said.

"The team who scored first, does not necessarily win the match, Lily. Mostly seekers decide the outcome.", Severus said.

"Are you doubting my son's seeking capabilities?", Lily asked.

"It is just that, this is his first game Lily. It is difficult to be perfect in the first match.", Severus said.

"That is true Sev. But I still wager that Gryffindor will win.", Lily said.

 **(Gryffindor cheers filled - enough space to join them.)**

"That must be a bit difficult. The space is a bit too small.", Severus said.

"True, it is a bit difficult to even stretch your legs.", Lily said.

 **(Bin watchin' from me hut - and Wood's game plan.)**

"Wood's game plan!?", Lily laughed. "I am sure that, that is what every captains game plan is?"

"Hagrid is right. Harry did not have anything to do till now.", Severus said.

"Searching for the snitch is a thing to do, it is not like he is just sitting and sleeping.", Lily argued.

"I hope someone catches the snitch really fast. I hate it, when the game goes on forever.", Severus said.

"What was the longest match we have ever seen?", Lily wondered.

"Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw in our second year. It went on for nearly five hours.", Severus said.

"I did not attend that match. I was studying in the common room the whole time.", Lily said.

"I remember that, they changed one of the chasers when she nearly fainted. The match was exciting though. Ravenclaw had won the match 470 - 280.", Severus said.

 **(Keep out of the way - Weasley came chasing after it.)**

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god he dodged it.", Severus said.

"Why was he attacked by the bludger. I thought he will not be until he sees the snitch.", Lily said confused.

"Maybe that is a stray bludger. Otherwise Hooch would have called a foul.", Severus said.

"Harry has great reflexes. It is not easy to dodge a Bludger.", Lily said.

 **(All right there, Harry - course, Harry holding on for dear life.)**

"That is a foul! You are absolutely not allowed to do that!", Lily shouted angrily.

Even Severus was angry. Stopping Harry with a bludger was legal, and he wouldn't have minded much. But blocking the path of the seeker to stop him, was pure cowardice.

"That is just pure cowardice. I am sure that, Madam Hooch will call it a foul.", Severus said.

"At first I thought that, Harry was hit by a bludger. Thankfully he was not.", Lily said.

"I wonder if the other seeker caught the snitch, in all the chaos.", Severus said.

"Nah! Madam Hooch must have stopped the match before that happened.", Lily said.

 **("Foul!" screamed the - him off, ref! Red card!)**

Lily and Severus laughed at this.

"This idiot just forgot that, they are playing Quidditch. Not Soccer.", Severus said laughing.

"I wish that there really would be a card system, even in Quidditch. That will surely lead to less number of deliberate fouls in the game.", Lily said.

"That is a really good idea. But I don't think the wizarding world will accept anything of muggle origin.", Severus said.

"They did accept buses and trains, so why can't we accept other things too. A television will do so much good in our world.", Lily said.

"It is all just pure-blood politics.", Severus said.

 **(What are you talking - knocked Harry outta the air.)**

"Too right you are, Hagrid,", Lily said.

"At least he understands the importance of accepting things from muggles.", Severus said.

"I wonder if he is a half-blood or muggleborn.", Lily said.

"I doubt that he is a muggleborn. He maybe a half-blood, as no muggleborn can grow to that height.", Severus said.

"He could have accidentally drunk the Potion or whatever that caused this, even at the school.", Lily said.

"True, but I still doubt it.", Severus said.

 **(Lee Jordan was finding - Jordan, I'm warning you.)**

Lily and Severus were struggling to control their laughter at this.

"This is just hilarious. The commentator taking sides, and McGonagall arguing with him.", Severus said.

"He is finding it difficult not to take any side. He really has a point, for the way he is shouting anyways. I am sure that the professor understands that.", Lily said.

"But she has to keep that in check. That is what she has to do. To keep the commentators from taking sides and making rude comments.", Severus said.

"She has a really easy job nowadays as Lovegood does neither.", Lily said.

 **(All right, all right - a sudden, frightening lurch.)**

"What?", Lily gasped incredulously.

"what in the name of Merlin just happened?", Severus asked confused.

"Brooms are not supposed to do that, are they?", Lily asked frightened.

"Absolutely not! Unless- ", Severus stopped in the middle.

"Unless? Unless what!?", Lily asked angrily.

"I want to read more, before I tell my theory.", Severus said.

 **(For a split second - trying to buck him off.)**

Severus turned completely pale at this. His fears had come true.

Lily noticed that and asked, "What happened, Sev!? Don't tell me that, something really bad is happening here."

"I- I Think that someone is using a dark curse on the b-broom.", Severus said fearfully.

"W-what!? You mean someone is trying to kill my son!?", Lily said with tears in her eyes. "B-but w-who?"

"I have no idea. We will have to read and find out.", Severus said.

"I am going to kill that person, whoever is doing this.", Lily said.

 **(But Nimbus Two Thousand - movements that almost unseated him.)**

"Gesture someone over!", Severus yelled.

"He can't!", Lily cried, "What's going to happen? What's he going to do?" Sirius cried, shoving his nails in his mouth.

"Best option is to find whoever is doing this, and stop them.", Severus said, "Or mutter a counter curse. But I am sure that someone is actually muttering it as, the broom has not yet thrown Harry down."

"You mean that the curse can do that?", Lily asked with fear.

"It certainly can, Lily.", Severus said not knowing what else to tell.

 **(Lee was still commentating. - only just managing to hold on.)**

"I am going to hex the ass off, of the one who is doing this.", Lily said angrily.

"Where the hell am I? Why the hell am I not doing anything?", Severus asked.

"That is a really good question, Sev! Where are you?", Lily asked.

"This situation is getting more and more mysterious.", Severus said.

 **(Then the whole crowd - Snape - look.)**

"W-what!?", Severus said turning pale.

Lily was shaking with anger and looked like she was going to hex him. "What the hell are you doing!", she shouted to Severus angrily. "Are you going to kill my son!".

"L-lily. I - I – ", Severus continued.

"Do not speak to me, Severus Snape. Not until we find out, what exactly is happening. Now read the rest!", Lily said. She had tears in her eyes. She could not believe that her best friend had tried to kill her son.

Severus wiped a bit of tears on his face, and continued reading.

 **(Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.)**

"Oh, thank merlin!", Severus said with a sigh of relief. Then he broke out completely, and started crying.

Lily did not understand what had happened and said, "What happened?"

"I-I was not t-trying to k-kill h-him! I was saving him. Staring and muttering, is the counter curse. The curse only needs staring.", Severus said wiping away his tears.

Lily read the passage again and realised her mistake. Even she had read about basic curses and counter curses last year, when there was a small DADA project about that. She realized her mistake, and felt really bad for suspecting her best friend. She knew she shouldn't have done that. She had tears in her face, and hugged her best friend and said, "I- I am s-so s-sorry, Sev! I shouldn't have said like that. I should have known that, you will never hurt my son intentionally."

"It's Ok, Lily. Considering my behaviour towards Harry, you had every reason to.", Severus said.

"I want to find what exactly will happen. Please continue.", Lily said smiling.

 **(He's doing something - without anyone noticing.)**

"That is just so inconsiderable. Does he not care about a player, even if he is in the opposite team?", Lily said angrily.

"Certainly, it is the troll blood inside him.", Severus said.

"That is for sure. Only trolls behave in such a way.", Lily said laughing.

 **(Come on, Hermione, - into the row in front.)**

"You really don't have to anyway. He is the evil mastermind here, not me.", Severus said.

"I hope that they realize that soon.", Lily said.

"Oh Merlin! What if Quirrel was the one trying to kill Harry. I will not put it past him.", Severus said.

"Maybe he was the one staring, and he just lost his concentration as Hermione tripped him. That means- that means- ", Lily said excitedly.

"Harry is going to be alright, unless Quirrel gets back the concentration.", Severus said.

"He will have to catch the snitch before that.", Lily said.

"I hope, he does.", Severus said, "or the Slytherin seeker.", Severus said remembering his bet.

 **(Reaching Snape, she - know what had happened.)**

"Hey! You cannot do that to Sev! He was trying to save, not kill!", Lily shouted.

"They have not realised that still, Lily.", Severus said.

"But still!", Lily said.

 **(It was enough. - won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.)**

Lily cheered loudly, and grinned at Severus. Severus gave back a small smile. He did not mind that, Gryffindor won, or he had lost a Galleon. Harry did deserve the win.

"You owe me a galleon Sev!", Lily said grinning.

"I know that, Lily. I will pay you that, when we go to Diagon Alley.", Severus promised.

"You don't have to, Sev! You had saved my son from a certain death. So, I don't need that, saving my son is worth more than thousand galleons.", Lily said hugging Severus.

Severus returned the smile and smiled. These books were making them even more closer, than they were. They broke out of the hug, and he started to read immediately.

 **(Harry heard none of this - Snape do somethin' like that?)**

"Please listen to Hagrid, guys. Or you will be making a terrible mistake.", Severus said.

"They are still thinking that, you tried to kill Harry.", Lily said sadly.

"I hope that, Hagrid will tell about us being together. That will clear all their doubts.", Severus said.

"Yeah! Hagrid knows about us!", Lily said. "I have said to him about you."

 **(Harry, Ron, and Hermione - about Fluffy?" he said.)**

"Fluffy!? That thing has a name?", Lily said.

"No shock in the fact that, the beast is of Hagrid. He always had fascination for these.", Severus said.

"Yeah, like the fact that he wants to raise a dragon.", Lily said.

 **("Fluffy? - Snape's trying to steal it!)**

"I am not!", Snape shouted.

"Sev, calm down! They really can't hear you! But people here can!", Lily said.

"Hey! That is my dialogue!", Severus said laughing.

"I just borrowed it now.", Lily said winking.

 **(Rubbish," said Hagrid - wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!")**

"You have not read everything, you stupid girl! That is how the counter is performed, as you forgot to mention the chanting part.", Lily said angrily.

"Wrong or incomplete information is not good.", Severus said.

"That may lead to really bad situations!", Lily finished the sentence.

 **("I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong - looked furious with himself.)**

Both of them bursted out laughing.

"Poor Hagrid! He is really bad at keeping secrets.", Severus said.

"Tricked by three eleven year olds! That is really bad!", Lily said. "Imagine what a grown up can do!"

"They can easily fool him!", Severus said nodding.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?", Lily asked.

"He is the creator of the stone.", Severus said.

"Oh. That makes sense.", Lily said.

"Well, that is the end of the chapter. Would you like to read the next?", Severus asked.

"Yep. Give the book to me.", Lily asked and took the book and began to read.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHRISTMAS AT HOGWARTS**

 **Chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised**

"Mirror of Erised? What in the world is that?", Severus said loudly.

"Did you notice that erised, when spelt backwards becomes 'desire'?", Lily asked.

"Hey now I notice that. But why is it spelled backwards?", Severus thought.

"Maybe it is because of the fact that, the object is a mirror, and in the mirror things are seen backwards.", Lily suggested.

"That is a really good point. Maybe it is because of that.", Severus agreed.

 **(Christmas was coming - bouncing off the back of his turban.)**

"Ha ha! Take that you evil Dunderhead!", Lily said laughing.

"At last, those two did something really good. Sometimes even troublemakers do something good.", Severus said.

"Don't you think the turban of that guy is a bit mysterious?", Lily asked. "Especially that Garlic smell coming from that thing. I don't think that, I buy the explanation about vampires anymore.", she added.

"Yeah, that does not make a good story.", Severus said.

"I wonder what he is hiding. Can he be working with, or for someone?", Lily wondered.

"That is certainly possible, but we do not know anything much now, so we cannot say anything.", Severus said.

 **(The few owls that managed - the windows in the classrooms.)**

"That is a really good description, of the school in winter time.", Severus said.

"Well, she has a first-hand experience, isn't it?", Lily said.

"Yeah, that she did. The thing is that, she has written these from a muggle perspective. Like it is written for someone who was no idea about magic, and I have noticed that publisher's name is not a wizarding one and the photo , in the front page is not moving. It is as if she has published this for the muggles.", Severus said.

"I had the same thoughts too. I wonder, how the ministry allowed this.", Lily said.

"There are too many mysteries around the book. But we just have to read this and find out.", Severus said.

 **(Worst of all were - to their hot cauldrons.)**

"You are a seriously bad teacher, Sev. Doing that just makes the students more nervous.", Lily said shaking her head.

"I have no idea how I became a teacher, Lily. I absolutely have no interest in teaching profession now!", Severus said.

"Maybe that is because of something, that happened in the future, Sev! Maybe because of that, you got a sudden interest.", Lily said.

"I can't imagine what it can be.", Severus said.

"Maybe it was me, who pushed you to take that profession.", Lily said.

"Then I see that you made a really terrible mistake.", Severus said.

"But remember Sev, Harry is safe at school because of you. Though you don't like him.", Lily said.

"Well. That is true.", Severus said.

 **(I do feel so sorry, - Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.)**

"I am sorry that, your mother got a son like you, Malfoy.", Severus said.

"That is true. I pity Narcissa, for having such an idiot as a son.", Lily said.

"The bad thing is that, I think Narcissa adores her son. Otherwise I don't think he would have become so spoilt.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, even his father would have had a role in this. Just feeding his son all his nonsensical beliefs, and raising him as a spoiled brat.", Lily said.

"I pity those woman, who are married to Crabbe and Goyle. They are just the most brainless idiots, in the Slytherin house.", Severus said.

"I suspect that, those women would have been blind or equally brainless.", Lily commented.

 **(Harry, who was measuring - on his bucking broomstick.)**

"Take that, Malfoy! All others except you have brains, to accept a really good talent.", Lily said.

"I see that, they did not mention that, Slytherins agreed with the idiot. Even they realized that Harry is good at this.", Severus said.

"Not all people in Slytherins are idiots like Malfoy. I hope everyone realizes that.", Lily said.

"They will realize it, Lily. Someday they will.", Severus said.

"The people of our generation Is not any better, accusing each and every one in Slytherin, of being a death eater. Even you, Severus. They ask me, why I am hanging out with a death eater. I hate that.", Lily said.

"I promise that, I will never become one, Lily.", Severus said. Although he was previously attracted to the idea of wizards ruling the world, he did not want that now, after reading what Voldemort's deeds were.

 **(So, Malfoy, jealous and - Christmas he'd ever had.)**

"It probably will be his best. A Christmas without Dursleys is something definitely good.", Severus said.

"I wonder how his Christmas' would have been, before Hogwarts.", Lily said.

"I am sure that it would have been, nothing but bad.", Severus said.

"I wonder if he did get any presents.", Lily wondered.

"I doubt it. Do you think they will give him any presents? They did not give anything to him, even on his birthday.", Severus said.

"Sadly, that is true.", Lily said shaking her head.

 **(Ron and his brothers were - head through the branches.)**

Lily burst out laughing, "How could you help anyway?" she asked.

"That is just Hilarious! Offering Hagrid to help him carry a tree, that is too heavy even for him.", Severus laughed and said.

"I always liked the trees, that Hagrid puts up for decoration. They are always beautiful.", Lily said.

"It is really good that, Ron is staying with Harry, isn't it? It will not make harry lonely at school.", Severus said.

"Yeah, it is. But there is something that is not a good character in him. I think that it will come out in later chapters or books.", Lily said.

 **(Nah, I'm all right, thanks - what your family's used to.)**

"It must be better than your house, Malfoy. Your house must be made of dung.", Severus said angrily.

"Yeah, at least he is not raised as a spoilt person like him!", Lily said.

"Ron is worth twelve of you, Malfoy. Wealth does not speak about the character, Malfoy!", Severus said.

 **(Ron dived at Malfoy - along, all of you.)**

Lily was glaring at Severus again. "You really have a bad timing, and attitude, Sev! Why didn't you punish that Malfoy for insulting a family?", Lily asked angrily.

"I know that, I am real dunderhead in the future Lily. I do not even remotely behave like, how I am now.", Severus said sadly.

"Well, the thing that did not change is your bravery. You are saving my child, but you are behaving with him rudely. That is really confusing combo.", Lily said.

"Really strange combination, indeed.", Severus said.

 **(Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle - with hundreds of candles.)**

"That really looks beautiful. I know that I have seen it, for four years now. But still, the description is amazing.", Severus said.

"I wonder how joe managed to write all this. She might have had to interview hundreds of people for this, or she may have some other unknown power.", Lily said.

"I wonder where other teachers, are when these three are busy decorating.", Severus asked.

"Well, we know that, one of the professors just don't care about anything and went away somewhere.", Lily said.

"Maybe I am off to protect the stone.", Severus said.

"That is possible. And one professor is busy trying to steal a stone, or getting smacked on his head with snowballs.", Lily said laughing.

"Yeah, we know about that one too.", Severus laughed.

"About others we just cannot guess.", Lily said.

 **(How many days you got - to find out who he is.)**

"Hmmm. He is really hell bent on finding about what is there.", Lily said.

"We really can't blame him, anyone would be if they hear about something like this. If the marauders knew something like this is happening at Hogwarts, during our time, then I am sure they would have done something like this, or went directly without researching much. Of that I am sure.", Severus said.

"Thank merlin, that they decided to do some research first, and then take action.", Lily said.

"Well, he is not completely like James. He is your son too, so he has some brains.", Severus said.

"That is true.", Lily said laughing. "I hope that they find the information fast. But I don't want them going down there.", Lily said.

 **(You what?" Hagrid looked - said Hagrid flatly.)**

"He just contradicted his statement, in his own statement.", Severus said.

"What does that supposed to mean?", Lily asked.

"He said 'I am not saying nothing.', isn't it? That means he will not stay quiet, and will say something.", Severus said.

"Since when did you become a Grammar freak?", Lily asked.

"I was just saying what he actually ended up saying, when he meant to say the opposite of that.", Severus said.

"You just ended up totally confusing me, Sev! Let's just return to reading.", Lily said.

 **(Just have to - Recent Developments in Wizardry.)**

"That is the last place I would check. The guy created the stone for immortality. Who knows, how old is he?", Lily said.

"Well. They don't know what they are searching for, do they?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, they think that it must be a recent invention or discovery.", Lily said.

"I feel that, they might try and go to the restricted section, to find something.", Severus said.

"They can't do it, Sev! The teachers need to give them permission.", Lily said.

"Yeah. Well, they might use less than legal means for that.", Severus said.

"And what do you suppose those less than legal means are?", Lily asked.

"God only knows.", Severus said.

 **(And then, of course - advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.)**

"Told you, he is going to try and get to the restricted section.", Severus said smiling.

"At least he had the brains, not to try anything stupid now.", Lily said.

"Did you notice that, Ron and Hermione makes quite a pair. One listing down the books, and other taking it?", Severus said.

"Are you saying that, they are going to end up together?", Lily asked.

"Quite possible. But I hope that, Hermione and Harry will be together.", Severus said.

 **(What are you looking - what they were up to)**

"Not Snape! It is Quirrel!", Lily shouted.

"It is really frustrating to hear my name in such a way. I feel really bad.", Severus said.

"See, Harry! You just made your mother's best friend feel bad.", Lily said into the book.

Severus laughed at this and said, "Sometimes you behave really funny, Lily. I like that though.".

"As if you don't behave funny, Severus Tobias Snape.", Lily smiled and slapped his cheeks teasingly.

"Their logic is correct though. I certainly don't want Quirrel to know that, they are up to something.", Severus said.

"But that would slow them down.", Lily said.

"Who knows, what Quirrel would do, if he comes to know?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, that is right.", Lily nodded.

 **(Harry waited outside in the - both dentists," said Hermione.)**

They both burst out laughing.

"Of course, it is very much safe! They will open their mouth. They open other people's mouth.", Severus said laughing.

"That was a really terrible joke, Sev! But you do have a point.", Lily said laughing.

"I have no idea, why Ron thought it would be good idea to ask muggles. They will know less than even them.", Severus said.

"Maybe he forgot that, they were muggles.", Lily said. "As Hermione was really brilliant, it is easy for them to forget that."

"I know, many of the purebloods think exactly that.", Severus said.

 **(Once the holidays had - if they wouldn't work.)**

"Wow they now sound like the Marauders back in action.", Lily said. "Thinking of pranking people, and expelling them."

"Instead of Malfoy, it is me for those gits.", Severus said.

"Maybe we should sit and talk about, expelling those four. It will do much good for the school.", Lily said laughing.

"Oh merlin! Lily Evans talking about getting someone expelled! Who are you, and what have you done with Lily?", Severus laughed and said.

"It is me only, you dunderhead! I was just giving some ideas, about this year.", Lily said.

"Expelling your future husband? Ohm that is really bad!", Severus said mockingly.

Lily slapped Severus in his shoulders and said, "He is not my future husband! I have absolutely no plans of marrying that arrogant toe rag!", Lily said.

"But, you did it in the future.", Severus smiled pointing to the book.

"I have no idea, why or how that happened so I refuse to accept that.", Lily said. "Now let's continue reading."

 **(Ron also started teaching - can afford to lose him!)**

"I hate it when they do that!", Severus said. "They are just too irritating."

"I had played the game with Remus once, with his grandfather's chess set. They screamed at me so much that, I started shouting back at them, and stopped the game in the middle.", Lily said.

"That is really funny, Lily. I think that, you did not play the game of wizard's chess after that?", Severus said.

"Yep. Now I prefer normal chess. As you know, I now bring my chess set to Hogwarts and play", Lily said.

 **(On Christmas Eve, Harry - at the foot of his bed.)**

Lily and Severus were really happy at this. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I knew that he would be getting presents, he had such a great friend.", Lily said.

"I wonder what the presents will turn out to be.", Severus thought.

"I am sure that all of them will be really good gifts.", Lily said.

 **(Happy Christmas," said Ron - sounded a bit like an owl.)**

"That is so nice of Hagrid. We should thank him for this too.", Lily said.

"So, one more addition to reasons to thank Hagrid list.", Severus said laughing.

"Hey, we do have good reasons you know?", Lily said angrily.

"Well. We can't just go and tell him,' Hey Hagrid! Thanks for sending my son a present, can we?", Severus asked.

"I am sure that, we can find some good reason.", Lily said.

"Let's hope we do.", Severus said **.**

 **(A second, very small - friendly," said Harry)**

"Even though the amount is not very big, I can't believe that, they sent him something.", Lily said.

"They may have realized their mistake, at least a little bit.", Severus said.

"I really hope so. Pity that it took a pig's tail to make them realize that.", Lily said laughing.

 **(Ron was fascinated - box of homemade fudge.)**

"That is just so sweet of her! Giving gifts to her son's best friend.", Severus said. "She is just like your mother, Lily. Kind and sweet, even to her children's best friends."

"Ron must have mentioned in a letter that, Harry did not have a proper Christmas present before.", Lily said.

"I remember you saying, the exact same thing to your mother about me, the Christmas after we met.", Severus said.

"Sev, you told me about the conditions of your house, and that your father never spent much for his family. I wanted a change in your life.", Lily said.

"That was really nice of you, Lily. I don't know, how I will ever repay you for all the things you have done.", Severus said.

"You can do that by always staying as my best and trusted friend Sev! I have no idea, what will I be without you as my best friend.", Lily said.

Severus smiled inwardly at this, and had felt the same.

 **(Every year she makes us - Chocolate Frogs from Hermione.)**

"I expected her to send books to Harry. Considering that she is a bookworm.", Lily said.

"That is what we always give each other. Books.", Severus said.

"Do you think, we need to change what we give each other?", Lily asked.

"That will be a good idea, not that I don't like books. I think it's time for a change.", Severus said.

"We both can surprise each other, with our gifts.", Lily said.

"Yep. That will be good.", Severus said smiling.

 **(This only left one - look of awe on his face.)**

"A WHAT!", Lily and Severus shouted together.

"Who would send an invisibility cloak to Harry?", Severus asked with a shocked face.

"Maybe black sent it, to maybe helping him with breaking rules,", Lily said.

"But why would Black guess that, Harry is a troublemaker like James? And where is Black now? If he was in the picture, I am sure that he would have made an appearance. It is the same case with Lupin and Pettigrew too!", Severus said.

"You are right. But who would gift such an invaluable item?", Lily asked.

"We will read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(I'm sure it is - try it on - Happy Christmas to you.)**

Severus and Lily looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well, that does explain a lot of his mischief that, huts cannot be solved.", Lily said laughing.

"Here I thought that, he was casting a disillusionment charm or something.", Severus said with a grin. "So, when I have a feeling that, the marauders are nearby, I just have to summon it using the summoning charm.", Severus said.

"Speaking of invisibility cloaks, the only one I have heard about Is in the 'Tale of beatle and bards.'. The cloak that is given to the third brother, by death himself.", Lily said.

"That really is a creepy story, isn't it?", Severus asked.

"Yep. Definitely creepy.", Lily agreed.

"The Question now is, to whom did James give the cloak before his death?", Severus wondered.

"It is Dumbledore. The narrow loopy handwriting is definitely his.", Lily said.

"Well, that does make sense. If I don't die, give it back to me. But if I do, pass it onto my son.", Severus said.

"I wonder how Harry is going to use it.", Lily thought.

"I am sure that, he will use it well.", Severus said.

 **(There was no signature. - belonged to his father?)**

"That really is too many questions.", Severus said.

"It is obviously of James's cloak, as Dumbledore will not lie about this.", Lily said.

"That is correct. Why should Dumbledore lie.", Severus said.

 **(Before he could say or - called Gred and Forge.)**

"Wow! These two sure likes to give their mother lot of trouble.", Lily said.

"Think about how the parents of the marauders will be. I am sure that, their life is a living hell.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, it will be even worse than Molly's.", Lily said.

"Regulus Black said that, his mother hates Sirius because he was not sorted into Slytherin. It broke the Black family tradition, it seems.", Severus said a bit sad.

"That is really bad, Sev! That is surely not a reason, to hate your son. A mother should love her son, whatever it is. I wouldn't have cared if Harry was sorted into Slytherin.", Lily said.

"As you know, Lily. All parents as not like that.", Severus said.

Lily nodded in understanding.

 **(What's all this noise - is a time for family.)**

"I have to agree with the twins, this time. Christmas time is supposed to be family time.", Severus said.

"I really hope that, the big-headed prefect understands that.", Lily said.

"I am sure he will. Nobody is that stupid or cruel.", Severus said.

"He has some traits of a Slytherin. I wonder why, he was not placed in Slytherin.", Lily wondered.

"Maybe he requested the hat not to, just like Harry and not all Slytherins are like this Lily.", Severus said.

"Oh, I know, Sev! I meant one of the traits.", Lily said. "I know that you are not like that.", she smiled.

 **(They frog-marched - and several live, white mice.)**

"So, this is what happens at Hogwarts, during Christmas, huh?", Lily said. "As you know, I have never stayed at school for Christmas."

"I have tasted it all, during the two times I stayed here. It was really delicious as it is said in the book", Severus said.

"I think that, I will stay in the school this year. I can write to my parents that, I am preparing for OWLs.", Lily said.

"But I am planning to go home this time!", Severus whined.

"Severus Snape! You will stay with me at Hogwarts, this year.", Lily said.

"OK OK. I will.", Severus agreed.

 **(Up at the High Table - her top hat lopsided.)**

"That's that's—I really don't have words, that is funny enough to describe this.", Severus said laughing.

"Professor McGonagall is drunk? That is a really curious thing to happen.", Lily smiled and said.

"I have not seen such a thing in four years, at Hogwarts. Not even during Christmas.", Severus said.

"A rare occurrence I think.", Lily said.

 **(When Harry finally left the - to help him so much.)**

"Why did Harry ask for his help anyway. He being a prefect does not mean that, he is really intelligent as his brother.", Lily said.

"Well. He did seem the type.", Severus said. "The book describes him, as being really bookish."

"That does not mean that, he is really smart enough for winning the game.", Lily said.

"Harry did not have much choice, with respect to getting help, did he? The common room will be empty.", Severus said.

"That is true. But I think he should have played on his own.", Lily said.

 **(After a meal of turkey sandwiches - Filch would never know.)**

"Oh no! Here comes the marauder inside Harry!", Severus said.

"I think the ghost of James Potter has just entered Harry, and is in control now!", Lily said.

"I am sure that, it cannot happen. That is just fiction in the muggle world.", Severus said.

"Then what can turn my son into a troublemaker?", Lily asked.

"Just remember that, he is the son of the head Marauder too.", Severus said.

"That is true. But I hope that he will not use, the cloak for anything really dangerous.", Lily said.

 **(Ron grunted in his - find out who Flamel was.)**

"That is actually a good thing to do.", Lily said happily.

"At least that is not going to cause any trouble to anyone.", Severus said. "But that really is not a good idea. The books in the Restricted section is rumoured to be resistant to readers, that don't have any permission."

"I heard from Black that, one of the books actually screamed really loudly, when he tried to take out the book.", Lily said.

"Why did Black go to the restricted section?", Severus asked.

"Merlin knows why. I had overheard him, telling that to James. I wondered how he got away without a detention. Now it all makes sense, as I know that they have an invisibility cloak.", Lily said.

 **(He set off, drawing the - the book was screaming!)**

"Does this strike really mysterious to you?", Severus asked Lily.

"You mean the fact that, Black and Harry got the exact same book, while doing something illegal?", Lily asked.

"Maybe that book attracts illegal people in the restricted section, and makes them take it and screams as a warning for the librarian that, there is an intruder.", Severus said.

"That actually makes some real sense, considering what has happened here.", Lily said,

"The whole description of that section looks really creepy. Why would books have no titles?", Severus asked.

"Maybe the titles will appear only to people with authorization.", Lily suggested.

"That is possible.", Severus said.

 **(Harry snapped it shut - around the corner ahead.)**

"You really have the nasty habit of coming whenever Harry is in trouble.", Lily said laughing.

"It is like I have some kind of sixth sense, about this kid.", Severus said. "I hope I don't catch him, considering my behaviour.

"I am sure that, you will take million points from Gryffindor, and give a year's worth of detention.", Lily said sadly.

"Do you think I am such a sadist?", Severus said.

"Now you are not, Sev. But in the future, you are a really different man. It is like two different personalities.", Lily said.

 **(They couldn't see him - ube cafru oyt on wohsi)**

"What? I think I did not hear you properly, Lily. I only heard some nonsensical words.", Severus said.

"Well, that is what is written.", Lily said showing Severus said showing him the book.

Severus looked at the words, and found something interesting, "Lily, do you have a sheet of paper, and a pen or a quill?", Severus asked.

Lily handed him a paper and a pen. Severus sometimes used a pen, in his home as ink for quill was a bit hard to get. Severus knew what to do, and began to write the words according to his idea.

"What are you doing, Sev?", Lily asked with interest.

"It is really simple. What the words meant, is the mirror image of what is written, that is we have to read it backwards.", Severus said.

"That actually makes sense. So, did you get what it is?", Lily asked

"It tells 'I show not your face but your heart's desire'", Severus said.

"What does that even mean?", Lily asked.

"Let's read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(His panic fading now that - standing right behind him.)**

"Oh merlin! He has been caught, right in the act of sneaking.", Lily said.

"How can the teachers just appear there inside the room? It is not possible to apparat from or to any place in the castle.", Severus said.

"Yeah that certainly is mysterious.", Lily said.

 **(But the room was empty - a little closer to the glass)**

Severus and Lily looked at each other and let out a gasp.

"T-that's an accurate d-description of y-you.", Severus said.

"B-but how can I be in the room? I- I am dead.", Lily said. Severus knew from her face that, she was about to cry.

"I get it now! The mirror shows what you want the most! He wants you very badly!", Severus said in realization.

"Oh my poor child! I am really sorry that, I am not there for you.", Lily was sobbing now. Her face was flooded with tears.

Even Severus was feeling really bad about this. The scene in the book, just nearly heart breaking. But then to Severus's surprise, Lily started reading again.

 **(Bright green - exactly the - up at the back, just as Harry's did.)**

"There comes James.", Lily said.

"So, Harry's biggest desire is to see his parents, or we can say that, it is to meet his family.", Severus said.

"That is obvious as, he did not have a proper family before.", Lily said.

 **(Harry was so close to - joy, half terrible sadness)**

"That is really understandable. First there is the joy, of meeting them. Then comes the sadness, when he realizes that, they are not real.", Severus said.

Lily was trying hard not to cry. She was feeling really bad for her son. "I wonder if my mom and dad are in the mirror too.", Lily said.

"I think they might be in there. Harry must have mistaken them, as to being Potter's family.", Severus said.

"He never mentioned about my parents. Wouldn't Petunia have showed him at least that, and where are my parents? I think I have to accept that, they are dead, as Dumbledore surely would have taken Harry to them, if they were alive.", Lily suddenly burst into tears and cried a bit loudly. Severus tried to comfort her by hugging her, Lily returned his hug, and cried into his shirt.

After twenty seconds or so Lily broke out of the hug and said, "I am sorry, Sev! I just lost control of my emotions."

"It's Ok, Lily. If you want we can stop reading for some time.", Severus said.

"No, Sev. I am going to read now.", Lily said and started reading again.

 **(How long he stood - and dad," Ron said eagerly.)**

"I don't think that, it is going to show Ron the exact same thing as Harry.", Lily said.

"Obviously, it is going to show Ron's desires.", Severus said.

"What do you suppose that is going to be?", Lily asked.

"No idea. We haven't followed him as a main character, have we?", Severus asked.

"Well, let's see, what the book says.", Lily said.

 **(And I want to see all - if Snape stole it, really?)**

"I have a really bad vibe about this. It certainly feels like it is becoming an obsession.", Severus said,

"Could the mirror be playing mind tricks, on my son?", Lily asked horrified.

"That is possible. I really don't want Harry to go near that mirror again. ", Severus said.

"I really hope, that he doesn't.", Lily said.

 **(Are you all right - I'm Quidditch Captain, too!)**

"So, basically his greatest desire is to be like his brothers. What he saw in the mirror, is the mix of three of his elder brothers. Bill, who was the head boy. Charlie, who was the Quidditch captain, and Percy who is the prefect.", Lily said.

"He must be under a really great pressure. He doesn't want to be let down, for his family.", Severus said.

"That happens to the youngest child of all the families, especially with large number of children.", Lily said. "Sometimes elder siblings become jealous of their brother or sister."

"The opposite of that also happens, like in your case, where Petunia is jealous of you.", Severus said.

"I wonder, if this attitude of Ron is going to affect the friendship with Harry in some way.", Lily said. "With Harry's fame and all, he might get jealous."

"I hope that will not happen.", Severus said.

 **(Ron tore his eyes away - they had been talking.)**

"The mirror is really affecting these two.", Severus said.

"I want them to go away from that room, this instant!", Lily said.

"They are going to end up fighting, if they stay for more time.", Severus said.

 **(Quick!" Ron threw the - Harry out of the room.)**

"Thank merlin that, Ron finally came to his senses.", Lily said.

"Yeah, he did the right thing by taking Harry away from that mirror.", Severus said.

"Do you think that cats can see through that cloak?", Lily asked.

"Well, if the cloak is of really bad quality, then cats can easily sense them. But as we just saw that, Mrs. Norris just ignored them, I think that the cat couldn't see him. So, the quality must be good.", Severus said.

 **(The snow still hadn't - you knock something over?)**

"Listen to your best friend, Ron! You should always listen to your best friends.", Severus said.

"You should also listen to my advice about Avery and Mulciber, Sev. Then talk to him.", Lily said.

"Lily, you really don't understand- ", Severus said.

"For the sake of merlin, Sev! They are really bad for you! They might lead you in a dark path! I don't want that to happen.", Lily said pleading.

Severus knew that Lily had a point and said, "I will stop hanging out with them, Lily. But not talking with them will be next to impossible, Lily."

"That is good enough Sev. That is good enough.", Lily said smiling.

 **(You sound like Hermione - than Albus Dumbledore.)**

"Oh no! He is going to be in a really big trouble now! Caught by the headmaster himself!", Lily said sadly.

"I don't think that, he is going to be punished so much Lily. It seems that headmaster knew that, he was coming for two days.", Severus said.

"Why did he not stop Harry, then?", Lily asked.

"Maybe he saw joy inside Harry, when he faced the mirror. So, he let Harry see the mirror for some more time. I think he must have thought that, it is enough so he revealed himself now.", Severus said.

"Thank god! I am sure that, headmaster will make him stop coming here now.", Lily said.

 **(Harry must have walked - said Dumbledore gently)**

"That is seriously scary. Dumbledore being inviable when he wants.", Severus said.

"Imagine what things he can do with that power.", Lily said.

"Imagine if he was a prankster. Prankster turned headmaster.", Severus said laughing.

"That will seriously be disastrous to the school.", Lily laughed.

 **("Now, can you think - forget to live, remember that.)**

"I love Dumbledore!", Lily declared happily.

"Oh no, Lily! What will James think of this.", Severus laughed and teased.

"HA HA. Not funny, Sev! I wonder where is he going to move the mirror though.", Lily said.

"I hope it is somewhere Harry will never guess, it will go to.", Severus said.

"I hope so too.", Lily said.

 **(Now, why don't you put - been quite a personal question.)**

"That was surely a lie.", Severus said.

"Well, not all people will their deepest desires to others. What is yours?", Lily asked.

"Err. I have nothing big. Being a potion master I presume.", Severus said. "What about yours?". But Severus was lying, as it would have been to get a life with Lily.

"Master Healer is the thing I want to become.", Lily said. "Well, this is the end of the chapter. Would you like to read?", Lily asked.

"Yep.", Severus said taking the book, and opening the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**MORE MYSTERIES**

 **Chapter thirteen: Nicholas Flamel**

"I think they are going to find who Flamel is in this chapter.", Severus said.

"Do you think that, they will meet him in person? The title is mostly of something, that is physically in it.", Lily said.

"No I really don't think so. Harry must be really lucky for that.", Severus said.

"I want to know how he gets to know.", Lily said.

"I am sure that it will be revealed in this chapter. So let's read and see.", Severus said.

 **(Dumbledore had convinced - high voice cackled with laughter.)**

"Oh merlin! He is getting dreams about the killing curse again and again.", Lily said sadly.

"He doesn't even know, what the green light means.", Severus said.

"I don't want him to know that, at least till he becomes a fourth year.", Lily said.

"That is the time, that the topic will come in his studies. We were thought about those last year.", Severus said.

"They are just horrible curses, Sev. I really don't know, why anyone would create them.", Lily said.

 **(You see, Dumbledore was - who Nicolas Flamel was.)**

"She is becoming a bit rebellious, don't you think?", Severus asked.

"Yes, Sev. She is not exactly feeling really angry as she should be about what they had done. If I was the one in her place, I would have blasted them.", Lily said.

"You would have send Harry howlers, if you would have been alive.", Severus said.

"That is for sure, but Harry wouldn't have gone many times to the mirror, as I would still be alive.", Lily said. Tears were clearly visible in her face.

"Please don't cry, Lily. I know that this is really bad, but we can make all this right.", Severus said comforting his friend.

Lily looked at him with a small smile and said, "I know that we will, Sev."

 **(Once term had started - first time in seven years.)**

"That is absolutely not an excuse for this kind of behaviour from a captain!", Lily shouted into the book.

"Lily, they said that if they win the match, they will be on the top of the point table.", Severus said.

"That is certainly not a good excuse, for practising in really bad conditions!", Lily said.

"Go and tell this to James, when he becomes a captain and he does the same thing. He will definitey stop asking you out.", Severus said.

"Really funny, Severus. But I think I will take your advice for this.", Lily said winking at him.

 **(Quite apart from wanting - off his broom at these words.)**

"I really don't know, if this is good thing or a bad thing. Good thing is that, I can watch Harry even more better, but the bad thing is that, I will surely be a bad referee.", Severus said shaking his head.

"I think that, it is for more good than bad. How much bad can a referee do to a game. He surely can't hurt the players.", Lily said.

"He surely can cheat and make his/her favorite team win, or a team can bribe him so that, they get more chances of winning.", Severus said.

"That is too farfetched for the school matches. This cannot be really as serious as professional Quidditch.", Lily said.

"Yeah. That is a good point, but I am just telling the ways in which a referee can play foul.", Severus said.

"Many things that happens in muggle sports, happens here too, right?", Lily asked.

"Yes. Yes, it does.", Severus said.

 **(When's he ever refereed - was very good for her.)**

"Hermione is loosing against Ron in something?! That is really unbelievable!", Lily said.

"The problem with her is that, she is a really bookish person. Books really can't teach you how to play chess, can they?", Severus asked.

"Yeah, I suppose that is true. Still I expected that she will be good in this, the game is basically logical thinking and planning well ahead into the game.", Lily said.

"Even Percy lost the game against Ron, didn't he?", Severus asked. "He is kind of the biggest nerd, and the teacher's pet."

"He did. He certainly is kind of like you, Sev. You are the biggest nerd, whem it comes to potions, and Slughorn's pet.", Lily said teasingly.

"Hey! I am not like that!", Severus protested.

 **(Don't talk to me for a - break your leg," said Ron.)**

Lily just burst out laughing.

"Hey! That is not even remotely funny!", Severus said angrily.

"You just made one of the Quidditch fanatics, try to stop his friend from playing the game.", Lily said still laughing.

"They are still seriously thinking that, I am trying to kill Harry.", Severus said.

"Well, they haven't got any evidence that says otherwise.", Lily said. "Not everyone knows that, you are a good person deep inside."

Severus smiled. "I really want the Marauders to realize that too, Sev. Next year I want all of you to settle your differences.", Lily continued.

"That is going to be really difficult, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(I can't," said Harry - twelve of Malfoy," Harry said)**

"That's my boy. Encouraging your friends, by telling that they are better than some bullies.", Lily smiled and said.

"That is something that you tell to many people. He is definitely your boy. He is like you, more than it seems.", Severus said with a smile.

"I am glad that, he is encouraging his friends, to stand up to some bullies. If I was there I would have done the same thing.", Lily said.

"You did tell that to me, Several times with respect to James.", Severus said.

"That is a real fact Severus. You are worth twelve of that arrogant toe rag. I think you are more of a Gryffindor than him.", Lily said.

"I have no idea, whether to take that as a compliment or not. For most Slytherins, it would have been an insult for them.", Severus said.

"I believe that we have some bit of each house in all of us.", Lily said.

"That is true.", Severus said.

 **(The Sorting Hat chose - with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!)**

"Wow! They found it out at last!", Severus said.

"They found it from a chocolate frog card? That is a bit stupid, isn't it? After all the time they spent in library, and even trying to sneak into the restricted section.", Lily said.

"Well, that was a really good experience for these three. I am sure that, now they will answer anyone's question about where any particular book is placed.", Severus said laughing.

"Really funny, Sev.", Lily said sarcastically. "Only Madam Pince will have all the information about the books. I think she even knows, even the row number of all the books.", Lily said.

 **(Hermione jumped to her - for a bit of light reading.)**

"Light reading? Did she just say, Light reading? She took a really heavy book for light reading? I have no idea, why she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw. Even the most bookish Ravenclaw won't say such thing!", Lily said.

"I think she was too bookish to be placed even in Ravenclaw.", Severus suggested.

"Can anyone be in that level? Then how's she in Gryffindor?", Lily asked.

"If you ask me, I will say that you are dangerously close to that level.", Severus said.

Lily hit Severus with one of the books. Severus was laughing hysterically. "I don't take such large books for light reading!", Lily said angrily.

Severus just laughed more and continued reading.

 **("Light?" said Ron, - of the Sorcerer's Stone!)**

"Thank Merlin that there is only one guy, who made the stone. It would be a really big head ache , if there was more than one at Hogwarts.", Severus said.

"At least Flamel was a good guy. Think what would have happened if a dark wizard was the one who made this!", Lily said.

"That would have been a big disaster. He would obviously use it for conquering both wizard and muggle worlds.", Severus said.

"Thank Merlin that, You-know-who did not get something like this. It would have been really bad.", Lily said.

"Now that you have mentioned him, what if he is the one behind Quirrel? What if Quirrel is working for him?", Severus asked.

"But that wizard is gone. Harry is supposed to have beaten him.", Lily said,

"But what if Hagrid is right, when he said that, You- know-who cannot just die?", Severus asked.

"That is a really dumb conspiracy theory. The fact that, if one lives, he/ she should live.", Lily said.

"I am just suggesting some possibilities, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(This didn't have quite - hundred and fifty-eight).**

"Six hundred years! That is a really long time!", Lily exclaimed.

"Well, they are using the philosopher's stone, aren't they?", Severus asked. "and remember, Armando Dippet is still alive and he is nearly 350"

"What? Our previous headmaster lived for, so many years? I never knew!", Lily said.

"I think he was born sometime in the 1630s.", Severus said.

"Maybe he is the second longest after Nicolas Flamel.", Lily said.

"He might just be, in an average a wizard, only lives up to the age of 125, at least during peace time. At the time of Grindelwald, it was reduced to 110 due to all the deaths.", Severus said.

"It might be reduced further, if Voldemort gets his way.", Lily said.

"That is for sure. I am sure that, by the time of his downfall, in the hands of your son, the expectancy would have reduced too.", Severus sai **d.**

 **(See." said Hermione - told Ron and Hermione)**

"Good decision. If you don't, they thought you just chickened out of the game", Severus said.

"He thought of doing just that, thinking that you are going to somehow kill him.", Lily said laughing.

"Nobody is going to kill Harry, as long as I am alive. I promise that.", Severus said. "Let it be Quirrel or Voldemort or whoever comes to kill your son."

Lily smiled at Severus proudly. He was swearing to protect the son, of his archenemy. But she knew that, Severus was considering Harry as her son, rather than James's son. Which she was sure that, will give him a good reason. She just did not understand why, Severus was behaving really bad with her son. She had a feeling that, he might have a genuine reason. She wanted to find just what that reason was.

 **(If I don't, all the - catch him on his own.)**

"Seriously, Sev? Stalking my son, wherever he goes? That is a bit too much of a protection, don't you think?", Lily asked.

"I might be becoming a bit paranoid. Maybe Quirrel is getting closer to finding out, how to get past the dog.", Severus said.

"Don't you think that, if that is the case, you should be stalking him?", Lily asked.

"I know, Lily. Maybe I think that, your son may get attacked, in every turn.", Severus said.

"That is a really nice sentiment, Sev. But I think my son needs some private space.", Lily said. "If you continue this even in your later years, what if you catch snogging some one? That will be a really bad embarrassment for him."

"Thinking of your son, snogging someone this early?", Severus teased.

"Well, if he is anything like James, he will do it really fast.", Lily said.

"Which year do you think, his first date will be?", Severus asked.

"I bet third year. That is the first Hogsmeade year.", Lily said.

"That is a bit farfetched. I think he may be like you, and I bet fourth year.", Severus said,

"But I did not date anyone last year!", Lily protested.

"I am just combining you and James together and giving an approximate figure.", Severus said.

"Ok, I bet you 2 Galleons for third year.", Lily said.

"Same for fourth.", Severus said.

 **( Potions lessons were - what you'd call comforting.)**

"Those two are making him really nervous. Friends are never supposed to do that!", Severus said. "They are supposed to encourage him."

"I am not sure what I will do in that situation. To be frank, even I would have suggested to stay out of this.", Lily said.

"Wait a second! I thought you told that, it was cowardice.", Severus asked.

"Sev! You are my best friend, if I get a small rumour that, someone is trying to harm you, I will be really scared!", Lily said.

"I know, Lily. It will be the same, for me too. I can't stand you getting hurt.". Severus said.

 **(Harry hardly heard a word - wanting to hurt Harry.)**

"Leg locker curse? That is not an efficient curse to use, if you want to stop someone cursing.", Lily said.

"That too I will be in a broomstick the whole time. How will that work on a broomstick? We can't point a wand at a broomstick, that maybe far away, and think that it is not going to miss.", Severus said.

"At least that will be effective against Quirrel, if he starts jinxing you. But the problem is that, they should see that Quirrel is the one jinxing,", Lily said.

"That is right. If they don't realize that, Quirrel is the one, if anyone jinxes the broom, it will lead to a big disaster!", Severus said.

 **(Now, don't forget, it's - heart did a somersault.)**

"Yes! He can't do anything, if Dumbledore is watching!", Severus said happily.

"Dumbledore is not a fool, who will not notice that something really bad is happening there.", Lily said.

"I really hope that, Quirrel will not take any drastic measures so that, Harry will be killed.", Severus said. "What if he has some kind of backup plan, if he is caught?"

"Please don't make me even more tensed, Sev! Let us hope for the best of the scenarios.", Lily said. "Let's see whom you hate more, Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs.", Lily added.

"I think it will mostly be Gryffindor. My behaviour suggests that.", Severus said.

 **(Dumbledore?" he said - It was Malfoy.)**

"Why is this idiot, coming in all the places that we don't want to?", Lily asked angrily.

"He always wants to cause trouble people, just for the fun of it.", Severus said.

"I hope that, he won't cause so much trouble that, the two of them are distracted so much that they can't focus on Harry if he is in any trouble.", Lily said.

"I hope that he will not be in any kind of trouble to start with. I really want a peaceful match between the two.", Severus said.

"I hope so too, Sev. I just want him to be safe.", Lily said.

 **(Oh, sorry, Weasley, - had hit a Bludger at him.)**

Severus was enraged with that. "He better have a very good reason for that, or else I am going to hex that idiot, to the next decade!", Severus said angrily.

"I am so sad for the fact that, you are the target of troublemakers even though you are grown up.", Lily said.

"I have no idea what that implies though. Does that say that, I am really that pathetic?", Severus asked.

"You are definitely not pathetic, Severus. You are watching my son, so that he will be safe. That is a really great thing to do!", Lily said.

"I really hope that, the Gryffindors miss the penalty.", Severus said.

" I forgot to ask, which team are you supporting in this match? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?", Lily asked.

" I am supporting Gryffindor.", Severus said.

"Severus Snape supporting Gryffindor in a Quidditch match?", Lily asked laughing. "I thought I will never see the day."

"These are special circumstances.", Severus said.

"It surely is.", Lily said grinning at her friend.

 **(Hermione, who had all - Longbottom, you've got no brains.)**

Severus and Lily were shaking with anger at this. "How dare he? How dare he talk about my son like this!", Lily said.

"That Dunderhead is just jealous of the fact that, Harry is in the team and he is not. He just can't accept the fact that, Harry is more talented than him.", Severus said.

"For him, he is the most talented person in the world, and no one is or can be equal to him.", Lily said.

"All talented people have such idiots tormenting him.", Severus said.

"If that was the case, then you do belong to that category. You do deny that James is talented in Quidditch. You have to admit that, he is good in that.", Lily said grinning at Severus.

Severus had no clue, what to say for that. But he did always tell many that, James had no talent in the game. But it was for making Lily think that, Potter was not as good as he boasted to be. But deep down Severus knew that James was good in what he did.

"OK Lily, I will stop saying that.", Severus said. Lily smiled and was glad that, some animosity was slowly dying between them.

 **(Neville went bright red - money on the ground!" said Malfoy)**

"I wish I have a way to go into the book and hex that idiot off!", Severus said angrily.

"The idiot is going too far, with his taunting!", Lily shouted.

"What I think is that, Harry just saw the snitch, and is going after that.", Severus said happily.

"That means that, Gryffindor is going to win!", Lily smiled and said joyously.

 **(Ron snapped. Before Malfoy - Snitch clasped in his hand.)**

Severus and Lily shouted with joy.

"That was a really fast catch, as far as I know. Never in four years of watching matches, I have heard of a catch that was made in such a short time!", Lily said smiling.

"I think that may even be the shortest match, in the Hogwarts history.", Severus said.

"My son is breaking many of the school Quidditch records, of the school!", Lily said proudly.

"I am sure that, even James will become jealous of his own son.", Severus said.

"Jealous and proud. Like a father should be.", Lily said. " I hope that, Harry did not hurt you in the process of trying to catch the snitch."

"I really don't care, as Harry was doing it for a good thing.", Severus said.

 **(The stands erupted; it - spat bitterly on the ground.)**

"What in the world was that for?", Severus asked his other self in the book angrily.

"Maybe you wanted Hufflepuff to win, which is even more hilarious than you wanting Gryffindor to win. You did award them a penalty for no reason.", Lily said laughing.

"My future self is doing things which I will not even dream of doing. I am really strange in the future.", Severus said.

"Yeah, you really are strange and mysterious in the future.", Lily said. "It is as if you have some kind of multiple personality thing in the future self. One really good one, and one borderline bad,"

"I know, Lily. I better consult with a psychiatrist so that, it will not happen now.", Severus said.

 **(Harry left the locker room - through a heavy nosebleed.)**

"I hope that he is all right. It seems as though they had a really big fight.", Lily said.

"I am sure that, he will be all right, Lily. I am sure that, Malfoy would have been hurted even more than this.", Severus said.

"I hope that he was. He was testing Ron's patience, to the limit. If anyone taunts you like that, I will curse those idiots, and give them more than just a simple nosebleed, and hex them into the next decade.", Lily said.

"I will do that for you too, Lily. I will not anyone taunt you like that.", Severus said.

 **(Harry had reached the - the figure's prowling walk.)**

"What in the world am I doing, going into the forest at this time?", Severus thought.

"Could it be something related to the stone?", Lily asked.

"Maybe it will be something related to the stone. With the rumours of many dark creatures in the forest, I would want to make sure that, no such thing will not try to steal it.", Severus said.

"But they are dark creatures Sev! Except for the centaurs and the unicorns. There are even rumours of werewolves in there!", Lily said.

Severus knew that there were werewolves, but not just outside the school but also inside. Severus did not know, what Lily would do if she knew that fact. He somehow knew that, the rest of the Marauders were bound to come into the story, some or the other time. The question now was that, where the hell were they.

"I am pretty sure that, I will be able to handle them, Lily. I am teacher who aspires for the DADA post after all.", Severus said.

Lily nodded in agreement, but was still a bit concerned.

 **(Snape, sneaking into the - Quirrell was there, too.)**

" **Oh Merlin! I think you are going to have the final face off now!", Lily said in horror.**

"Now? In the middle of a forest? I think that is a really bad place and time for such a thing.", Severus said.

"But this sure looks like that Sev, and my son is right in the middle of this thing. I hope that neither of you will get hurt during this!", Lily said anxiously.

"I really don't think that, there is going to be a duel here. Even if there was, I will make sure that, Harry will be unhurt during that.", Severus assured Lily.

"Let's see, what is going to happen here.", Lily said.

 **(Harry couldn't make out - perfectly well what I mean.)**

"Yeah, Quirrel, you know what exactly he means.", Lily said. "And Severus knows what exactly what you are up to."

"I am trying to do this the more peaceful way. That is really good. Maybe I will talk him out of this quest.", Severus said.

"I doubt it as he might be really desperate to get the stone, to let a troll inside the castle.", Lily said.

"That is correct. I do hope that, this will all end without any conflict.", Severus said. "though there is only a little chance for that happening.

"Thank god that, Quirrel did not panic and try to harm you. I think we may be missing the big picture over here. Maybe there is something to the story, than just Quirrel.", Lily said.

"It is possible, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(An owl hooted loudly, - and stuff from the kitchens.)**

"They are doing all the stuff that Marauders do. They always sneak food stuff out of the kitchen, after a successful Quidditch match.", Lily said.

"I wonder how the twins are able to do that! The marauders have the invisibility cloak, but I am sure that the twins don't have one like that.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, they would have found some other means to do that. They seem to be even more of a level than the Marauders.", Lily said.

"Being worse than even Marauders? I think that is impossible. They are the worst kind of troublemakers here.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, there maybe people with worse attitude.", Lily said.

"I doubt it.", Severus said.

 **(Never mind that now - gone by next Tuesday," said Ron)**

"I am seriously getting offended. I am not the bad guy here guys!", Severus said.

"The stone will never be safe, if Quirrel stands up to Sev! If it happens, then the stone will be gone by the next week!", Lily said into the book.

"It is really sad that, Harry is coming to all wrong conclusions regarding who the good and the bad guy is.", Severus said.

"It might lead to really disastrous outcomes if they don't realize it fast.", Lily said.

"That might not happen unless some miracle happens.", Severus said.

"Then I pray that, the miracle happens fast, before it is too late.", Lily said.

"This is the end of the chapter,", Severus said.

"I will read the next one.", Lily said and took the book.


	16. Chapter 16

**DRAGON AT HOGWARTS**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback**

"Wait a second? Isn't that a name of a type of dragon?", Lily asked confused.

"That is a type of a dragon. I wonder why the title is like that.", Severus said.

"My god! I think Hagrid has done something really stupid!", Lily said panicking. "And I believe that, Harry is in right in the middle of it!".

"That can't be good.", Severus said shaking his head.

 **Professor Quirrel certainly seemed to be a really brave man, as even though he was looking worse day by day, he did not seem to be cracked up yet. Snape was still in a bad mood, and was shouting at everyone in the class, which meant that the stone was perfectly safe.**

"That certainly means only that, he is still making up his mind, as to whether he wants to do it or not.", Severus said.

"Or maybe he is scared because you are starting to suspect him, and is following you around everywhere, making sure that he will not do anything bad.", Lily added.

"That certainly is a possibility.", Severus said nodding.

 **The three of them started encouraging Professor Quirrel inside the class, by giving him smiles and even stopping students from making fun of him.**

"Talk about encouraging your own enemy. They certainly are making a really bad mistake.", Lily said sadly.

"I hope that it will not encourage him to take the stone.", Severus said. "Getting encouragement from your own enemy, when he is doing it unknowingly gives motivation."

"How do you know that? Do you have some experience?", Lily asked teasingly.

"Nah, I just made it up. But I think it is a true case.", Severus said. "And Marauders certainly does not give any encouragement."

"That is certainly true.", Lily said.

 **But Hermione had other things in her mind too. She was getting worried about her exams, even before ten weeks. She had started colour coding her textbooks, which she told that, will help very well.**

Severus chuckled at this. This was something which Lily did every time. But she did not start it as early as ten weeks before the exam.

"She certainly is like you, Lily. She is doing many things that you do now.", Severus said.

"This practise really helps you know. But I think she is too enthusiastic to start. I start only before seven weeks, and all of my house call me a book worm.", Lily said.

"Well, seven weeks are too early for some people.", Severus said.

"Even you do that with me, Sev! Do your house mates call you the same?", Lily asked.

"The fact is that, they do. Many of them had even wondered why I was not in Ravenclaw.", Severus said.

 **Hermione was trying to force Harry and Ron to do the same, but it made Ron furious. But Harry took a work a bit seriously, but not as big as Hermione.**

"No surprise there.", Lily said. "The Weasley boy did strike me as an idiot."

"I think Harry is now behaving more and more like you, Lily. In the beginning, he struck me as a person who is not so enthusiastic.", Severus said.

" **But Hermione there is still so much time for exams. And Harry, I can't believe that you are joining her.", Ron said with a betrayed look.**

" **The exams are just ten weeks away!", Hermione said. Harry did not tell anything. He had joined Hermione because, he felt that he was lagging behind.**

" **That is a very long time!", Ron said angrily. "And what are you studying for? I am sure that you know the answers to most of this!"**

"Even people like us need to study you know!", Lily said angrily to the book. "You just can't think that, we know practically everything!"

"They think like that, because you answer to practically all the questions that the teachers ask. Some people are just stupid, to jump away into such conclusions.", Severus said.

"You are not any different Sev! Even you answer to almost all of the questions that are asked by Professor Slughorn in potions. Many of the Gryffindors say you are a potions nerd, and I am pretty sure that Ron's argument is true in your case with respect to potions.", Lily said teasingly.

Severus stuck out his tongue, and Lily just started laughing.

" **Are you stupid, or are you acting like one? You do realize that, if you want to go into the second year, you will have to pass these exams?", Hermione asked angrily. "I think I should have started this a month ago, I have no idea, what made me not to do that."**

 **Ron looked at Harry. Harry just shrugged silently telling, 'I am no part of this.'**

"Did she just tell that, she should have started to study a month ago, ? That is really unbelievable!", Severus said incredulously.

"She will go seriously mental in her OWL and NEWT year, if what I hear about fifth and seventh years are true.", Lily said.

"Speaking about OWLs. You do remember that, we are going to write that this year, don't you?", Severus asked. "How do you suppose we start preparing?"

"I do remember that, Sev! But I have absolutely no idea about how to prepare for this. I suppose that, we should ask the senior students. And I have a strong feeling that, the fifth book in this series will show my son appearing for OWLs. I am sure that, we can pick up some hints from that.", Lily said.

"That is a really good idea.", Severus agreed.

 **The Easter holidays were very different from the Christmas holidays, as the teachers seems to have the same line of thought as Hermione. They piled them with so much homework that, the three of them had very little time to enjoy.**

"That is the case all the time! I sometimes wonder, why they gave that holiday for, if it was not given for enjoyment.", Lily said.

"The teachers act as if all the years are OWL or NEWT years.", Severus said.

"Looks like when Harry tells about teachers, it includes you too, Sev!", Lily said grinning.

"I will never do that!", Severus protested.

"Well, we will have to read and see if you did.", Lily said grinning.

 **Ron was finding it really hard to enjoy the holidays, as Hermione pulled him to the Library every day during the Easter holidays. Though Harry was less enthusiastic, he did not need much of a push. One day the three of them were sitting inside the Library, and was in a bit of a cheerful mood as the day was really bright one. While Harry was searching the Library books for finding information about an obscure topic, he heard Ron shouting, "Hagrid! What are you doing here in the Library!?"**

"What is the big deal about seeing Hagrid in the Library? I am sure that he will have some reason to come there like the students, and the rest of the staff there.", Severus said with a confused look.

"The thing is Sev, even I have not seen Hagrid in the library in the four years I have been at Hogwarts. Even you should know that, as we both go there together most of the time.", Lily said.

"Well, he might have gone there when we are not there. Or maybe he has something, which needs some research.", Severus said. "I have a really strong feeling that, whatever he is researching starts with the letter D."

"I hope that he will be OK.", said Lily knowing what Severus meant.

 **Harry suddenly looked up from his book, and saw Hagrid. He was hiding something behind his back, and Harry suddenly became interested in what Hagrid was hiding.**

" **Jus' lookin' fo stuff.", Hagrid said in a really suspicious tone. The trio instantly knew that, there was something really shady here. "An' wha're yeh three doin' here?", Hagrid asked apparently wanting to not talk about what he was doing there.**

"That is not suspicious at all Hagrid! If I was one of those three I would get really suspicious.", Lily said.

"Apparently, Harry did. He is your son after all.", Severus said with a grin.

"I have a really bad feeling that three of them will certainly investigate what is happening with Hagrid.", Lily said.

"Oh, yes they will. You all also would have done the same thing if you had anything like this, won't you?", Severus said.

"I certainly would do that, and that is what worries me.", Lily said with a sad face.

" **Just doing our extra work for the holidays.", Ron said. "It is not like we looking for the stone or something.". Harry and Hermione facepalmed themselves when Ron said that.**

"This guy is certainly one of the biggest idiots I have ever seen!", Severus said doing a facepalm himself. "Why did he have to tell about the stone now?"

"Sometimes even the best of us have the tendency to spill things you are not supposed" But to. Hagrid seems to be the example and Ron seems to have joined the club.", Lily said.

 **"SHHHH!" said Hagrid again. "Please don' talk abou' this here. People will hear about this, and think that I have tol' yed abou' this."**

" **But no one over here knows about this!", whispered Ron. "And what are you doing in Library anyways?"**

" **Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here", Hagrid said looking around warily.**

" **We will see you later then.", Harry said, and Hagrid went off quickly.**

"Do you think that Hagrid will tell them anything?", Lily asked.

"Reading how Hagrid is an expert at spilling all the secrets, I think he will tell somethings at least unknowingly.", Severus said.

"I also wonder if other teachers helped in guarding the stone.", Lily said.

"I am positive that, they would have. I would have definitely done it. I wonder what I would have done.", Severus said thinking.

"I am sure that, you would have given something related to potions. And something really difficult I am sure.", Lily said.

"That will the most probable thing I would do.", Severus agreed.

" **What do you think he was doing inside the Library? I could definitely see that he was hiding something.", Hermione asked to the boys.**

" **Do you think he might be researching about something related to the stone?", Harry asked. Ron then went to the place Hagrid had come from to see what he was researching about. He then came back, after a minute with a bunch of books, and put those on the table.**

" **Dragons! He was researching about dragons!", Ron whispered.**

"Oh Hagrid! What in the world have you done? Why are you researching about Dragons!", Severus said into the book.

"I am thinking from where did he get the dragon from. It is obvious that, he got something like that from somewhere, and is researching about it to know more about it.", Lily said.

"Dragon breeding is illegal in England! If he gets caught, he will definitely end up in Azkaban!", Severus said.

"I wonder if this situation is related to the title of the third book. Maybe where Hagrid somehow manages to escape it?", Lily asked.

"That I think is highly unlikely. Knowing Dumbledore, I don't think he will allow that to happen.", Severus said shaking his head.

 _ **Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide.**_

" **Hagrid had told me that, he always wanted a Dragon as a pet.", Harry said looking at the books on the table. Maybe he actually found one.**

" **But it is against the laws in Britain. Dragon breeding was abolished in 1709. It was widely demanded by many wizards, when one of the dragons started the London fire if 1666. It was a welsh green I think.", Ron said.**

"Well, that is a really interesting information. I never knew that, dragons were the one what started the great fire of London. I always thought that, it was a fire inside a bakery.", Lily said

"That I think is the cover up story that was put up. I don't think muggles will take the truth lightly, if told.", Severus said.

"That is true. That wizard, whoever had the dragon, should have been more careful. But I do think that it was the right move to abolish this practise.", Lily said.

" **Are there wild dragons in Britain?", Harry asked curiously.**

" **Of course, there are! Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. The ministry has to erase the memory of the muggles, who spots the dragons.", Ron said.**

"Ron has a really extensive knowledge about dragons. He might be really useful in the future.", Severus said.

"That is, I think mostly because of the fact that, his brother is a dragon keeper in Romania if my memory serves right.", Lily said thinking.

"Yeah, he is. He must have told Ron all about Dragons and stuff.", Severus agreed.

" **What do you think, Hagrid is up to?", Hermione asked.**

" **I think we should go today in the evening and check it out.", Harry said looking at the other two. Ron just nodded in agreement.**

 **When they went to the cabin, they found all the curtains closed, as if Hagrid did not want anyone to see what was happening.**

"That is absolutely not suspicious at all! I wouldn't dream of even checking it out!", Lily said sarcastically.

"Hagrid has to make it so obvious that, there is something suspicious going on. If the marauders were around, I am sure that they would certainly have checked it out. And remember that, the protagonist of the story is the son of a marauder, and one of the most curious girls in the world! That is a deadly combination!", Severus teased.

Lily grinned and gave a punch on his chest playfully, and said, "I thought you hated the marauders, Sev! It seems as if you nearly gave them a compliment."

"It is just for this situation and nothing else.", Severus defended himself.

 **They knocked on the door, and Hagrid's voice came from inside, "Who is it?".**

" **It is us, Hagrid!", Harry answered. Hagrid must have recognized his voice, as the door opened moments afterwards. He closed the door, just after they came in. The room was very hot, even hotter than outside, and had a fire in the grate.**

" **So yeh wanted to ask somethin'", Hagrid asked with a questioning look.**

"It is not something, Hagrid! It is many things!", Severus said into the book. "There are hundreds of questions, we want answers to!"

"It is mainly them Severus! We are just the readers!", Lily said laughing.

"Well, even as a reader I want all the answers now! First question is 'what in the world is your business with illegal dragons!'", Severus said again into the book.

"I am sure that all will be answered now.", Lily reassured Severus.

" **Yeah, first of all we need to know if there are further protections to the stone other than Fluffy.", Harry said.**

 **"O' course I can't,'', Hagrid said frowning. "Number one, I don' know meself."**

 **"Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all. Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy.", Hagrid said with confused tone.**

" **Oh, come on Hagrid. We are sure that, you know almost everything that is going on over here at Hogwarts.", said Hermione trying to make Hagrid answer the question by praising him. Hagrid sat there with even more proudness in his face. "We just want to know, whom Dumbledore trusts apart from you to keep the stone."**

"That was a really good strategy, making Hagrid tell the truth by praising him. I am sure that, it will surely work in his case.", Lily said appreciatively.

"I am sure that we would have done the same thing in that situation. It works for many people.", Severus agreed.

"I wonder what the other teachers would have done to protect the stone. We have already established that, yours will be something that is related to potions.", Lily said.

"It is very easy to make theories. Professor sprout would have mostly made something that is in accordance with Herbology, Flitwick something with charms, and McGonagall with transfiguration, I am sure that there will be somethings which are related to things like runes and Arithmancy, which might be a little hard for a learned man to go across, let alone a trio of students.", Severus said.

"I hope that, these three will not attempt to do that thing, because I am sure that it will be really tough.", Lily said.

 **"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."**

"That maybe a shock to these three who thinks that, you are the one who is after the stone.", Lily said laughing. "I am shocked that, even Quirrel had given a hand in this."

"That is a really clever ploy, as no one will suspect what you are up to. I am sure that, the three of them will think the same about me.", Severus said sadly.

"That is true, Sev!", Lily said. "Do you think that, Hagrid has let out many teachers, or do you think there are very less number of enchantments guarding the stone?", Lily asked.

"I do believe that, Hagrid must have left a few names while telling. As I feel that, three teachers guarding a big stone like this is very less.", Severus said.

" **Snape? Do you mean that even professor Snape is also one of the people guarding the stone?", Hermione asked with disbelief.**

 **"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Trust me when I say that, he is one of the people who are safeguarding the stone, not stealing it!", Hagrid said. But the trio had different thoughts in their minds, they thought that it would have been easy to know about the other teacher's enchantments, if he was also a part of it. So, they were still certain that Snape was the one who was after the stone. They concluded that, Snape knew everything except Quirrell's trap and Fluffy.**

" **You are the only one who knows, how to get past the three-headed dog, aren't you?", Harry asked.**

" **Only myself and Dumbledore. Not a single sole other than that.", Hagrid said proudly.**

"Am I the only person who has the feeling that, Hagrid would have told this to some other person, considering his history of spilling secrets?", Severus asked.

"No. There is a really high chance that, Hagrid must have told that to someone at least accidentally. And also, have a feeling that, Hagrid will spill that thing to these three.", Severus said.

"I hope that, even if Hagrid said that to someone, it will be someone who is not harmful or is after the stone.", Lily said. "He hopefully might have just blurted it out in some obscure bar."

"By the direction that the story is going, I am predicting that it would have been Quirrel that he gives the secret to.", Severus said.

"That will be disastrous Sev! If that is so, then why haven't Quirrel done anything till now?", Lily asked.

"Maybe it is because, Dumbledore is the castle, and Quirrel does not have the guts to steal the stone right under the headmaster's nose.", Snape said. "That means, the stone is safe, till Dumbledore is inside the castle.", Severus said.

"That certainly is reassuring.", Lily said.

" **Hagrid, just open the window, can you? I am close to boiling.", Ron said.**

 **"Can't, Ron, sorry," said Hagrid looking at the fireplace. Even Harry saw that, Hagrid was looking at the fireplace.**

" **Hagrid, what is that in the fireplace?", Harry asked. But he already seen and knew what was there in the place. Underneath the kettle, was a large black egg.**

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?", Lily asked.

"That is certainly a **Dragon** egg, if that is what you are thinking. The good thing is that, he does not have a grown-up dragon anywhere near him, otherwise it would have burned him and hut down.", Severus said.

"The question now is, how exactly did he get something like this.", Lily asked.

"I think that it will be something certainly less than legal, and no one gives something like this without getting anything back.", Severus said.

 **"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er...". Harry knew what it was, but he wanted to hear what it was from Hagrid's mouth.**

" **Where did you get this from Hagrid. I know what that is. It is a Dragon's egg.", Ron said. Hagrid Flinched. "I am sure that, it must have cost a fortune.", Ron continued.**

" **I won it.", Hagrid said. "Las' night. I was down in the village having' a few drinks, an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."**

"That is not suspicious at all!", Severus said shaking his head. "I feel so bad that, it is easy to fool Hagrid."

"He should not have accepted it from him anyways. I am sure that, Hagrid knows that he is doing illegal stuff. The man must have been glad to get rid of it, as he knows that it is illegal.", Lily said.

"But don't you find it really strange that, Hagrid meets a random stranger who just happens to have the thing he wants the most, and what are the odds of Hagrid winning a match of cards in a totally drunken state?", Severus asked.

"That is a good question, Sev! The whole thing is mysterious.", Lily said.

" **What are you going to do, when the little dragon comes out!? I am sure that dragons will grow to sizes much bigger than this hut!", Hermione said wide eyed.**

 **"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'", said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."**

"There is only so much that you will get from reading books, Hagrid. I don't think it will help much in this situation.", Lily said.

"I am sure that Dragon breeding needs an expert help, if you are a beginner. And I am sure that there won't be anyone available at Hogwarts at the present.", Severus said.

"Do you have any idea, how big can Norwegian Ridgebacks get?", Lily asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. But it is sure that, Hagrid will not be able to handle it, if it grows fully.", Severus said.

"I hope that, Hagrid finds some way to get rid of the thing fast. Otherwise it will be disastrous for him, and maybe even the whole school!", Lily said.

 **Hermione was not impressed by this. Harry was a bit surprised as, she always took what books said as the final word. "For Merlin's sake, Hagrid! You live in a house made up of wood! How do you suppose that, you will raise the Dragon here?", she asked.**

 **Harry was worried about the reaction of other people, when they find that Hagrid was trying to raise a dragon inside his home.**

"Even I am worried about what others will think of this. Maybe Dumbledore will not do anything to Hagrid, but if the ministry gets the wind about this Hagrid will be in a big load of trouble.", Severus said.

"I am sure that even Dumbledore may not be able to help Hagrid if it comes to that. Dumbledore is only so much powerful in ministry matters. Raising a dragon is a serious crime, when it is near a place which is full of children.", Lily said.

"They really have to find a way to get rid of that thing, before it is too late!", Severus said.

 **After a few days, a letter arrived for the three of them at breakfast. It was Hagrid's and was very brief:**

 **Egg is hatching.**

 **Ron wanted to go to the hut immediately, skipping one or two classes but Hermione dissuaded him from it. "Hermione I want to see the egg hatching! It is a once in a lifetime experience!", Ron said.**

"Please don't go guys! If someone catches you, it will be really bad!", Lily said.

"That too, there is a real possibility of them getting hurt due to this! I think even baby dragons can breathe fire!", Severus said with a sad face.

"Dumbledore trusts Hagrid with his life, and Hagrid is raising a dragon right under his nose! That is a clear breach of trust!", Lily said.

"Don't you think, you are reading too much into all this?", Severus said laughing.

"Oh, come on Sev! You know that what I say is perfectly true!", Lily said.

" **Think about it Ron! If we skip the classes and go, the teachers will ask what we were doing and where we went. If we are forced to tell the truth, we all including Hagrid will get into trouble.", Hermione said.**

" **Could you both just shut up for some time.", Harry said. Harry saw Malfoy who was passing by, and Malfoy had stopped and listened to hear what they were talking about.**

"This is just great! Now the Malfoy idiot has got the wind that, something is happening!", Severus said shaking his head.

"This just made the whole situation even more complicated. I have no idea what they will do now.", Severus said.

"The best option would be, not to go to the hut today so that, Malfoy will forget about what had happened on the next day.", Severus said.

"That is a really good idea. But Ron looks like he wants to the hatching of the egg very badly.", Lily said.

"Let him go to hell! Unless these people want to get caught, this is the best option!", Severus said.

 **But Ron and Hermione argues with each other on the way to the greenhouses. Hermione then agreed that, they will go to Hagrid's place during the morning break.**

"Great, you are just asking to get caught by that idiot Malfoy!", Severus said shaking his head.

"At least they are going during the break time! I am sure that the teachers will not get suspicious!", Lily said.

"But what if they stay beyond the break time, or Malfoy follows them and finds out the secret, and tells it to some teacher?", Severus said.

"Then god help my son and his friends.", Lily said sadly.

 **At the end of the lesson, they dropped their trowels and ran to Hagrid's cabin very quickly. Hagrid greeted the three of them with a really sweaty and tired face. "It will come out anytime now!", he said as he ushered the three of them inside. The egg was sitting on the table. Harry could see that there was something moving inside it, and a clicking notice was coming from the inside. They all went near the egg, and watched the egg hatching with bated breath. The egg opened with a scraping noise, and a baby dragon came out. Harry thought that, it looked really nice. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.**

"Awwww… My son thinks the dragon is cute!", Lily said with a smile.

"The book never mentioned that, Harry thinks that it is cute.", Severus said with a confused look. "He just said that, it looked nice."

"Still, he did like the dragon, didn't he?", Lily asked.

"Is that a really big thing? I am sure that there will be many people in the world, that thinks the same.", Severus said.

"Maybe, but it is still a cute thing to know.", Lily said.

 **A few sparks came out of its snout as it sneezed. "Isn't he the most beautiful thing in the world.", said Hagrid with awe. Hagrid stroked the Dragon's head. The dragon snapped at his fingers.**

" **See! He knows who his mommy is!", Hagrid said happily. "Hagrid, can I ask you something?", Hermione asked still looking at the Dragon with wide eyes.**

" **Of course, yeh can.", Hagrid said.**

" **How fast does this breed grow?", Hermione asked.**

"That is a really good question. If you want to know, how much more time Hagrid can keep the Dragon, the answer to this Question is necessary.", Severus said.

"How much time do you think that Hagrid can keep the Dragon, without someone noticing it?", Lily asked.

"I had given it a month, or a month and a half at the most. Hagrid must find an alternative home before that.", Severus said.

"But what do you think the chances are that, they will find some place?", Lily asked.

"One good idea is to give it to, Ron's brother Charlie. He is a dragon keeper, isn't it?", Severus said thoughtfully.

"That is a really good idea, Sev! They can definitely do that. But problem is how?", Lily wondered.

"I am sure that they will find a way, if it comes to that.", Severus said.

 **Hagrid was about to answer the question, but Harry noticed someone peering from outside from the window. Even Hagrid noticed that, and became pale at once. He ran to the curtains, and peered out. "What is the matter?", Ron asked with confused look.**

 **"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school.", Hagrid said with a fearful tone. Harry rushed to the door, to see who was the person. He saw the figure running to the castle was Draco Malfoy.**

"Great! It happened just as you predicted Sev! The Malfoy dunderhead has seen the dragon.", Lily said shaking her head.

"I don't think that, he will inform the teachers right away. The teachers will never believe him, without any definitive proof.", Severus said.

"That is a really good thing to know. Hopefully these three and Hagrid will not make any more mistakes.", Lily said.

"I hope so to. The earlier the dragon gets out of Hogwarts, the better it is for Hagrid and these three.", Severus said. "And their best option certainly is to contact Ron's brother."

 **The three of them were becoming more and more nervous, due to the smile that Malfoy was having for the days that followed. They were now trying to convince Hagrid to give away the Dragon to someone during the free time they got. "Please let him go Hagrid! Let him free! If they find out you are raising a dragon, you will be in big trouble!", Harry pleaded.**

 **"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."**

"You know, for a moment there I think I have to agree with Hagrid. We can't just let a baby dragon free!", Lily said.

"They would have to give it to someone who will definitely take care of that. I am sure that the Dragon keepers of Romania will take care of it properly.", Severus said.

 **The three of them looked at the Dragon again. It had become three times bigger than it was at birth. The dragon was emitting sparks from its mouth every now and then. Hagrid was not doing his game keeping duties, and was instead fully focused on the Dragon. It seems to becoming some sort of obsession for the big man.**

"A really dangerous obsession if you ask me. It can literally kill you, if you are not careful.", Severus said.

"That is a really good statement Sev! Talk about playing with fire!", Lily agreed nodding.

"I wonder if Hagrid can hold on to the Dragon any longer without anyone else than, these three and Malfoy noticing it.", Severus said.

"I really don't think that he can hold on much longer as, the other staff members will surely start noticing Hagrid's absence anytime now.", Lily said.

 **"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mummy?"**

" **He has gone completely mad.", Harry whispered to Ron, who nodded in agreement. Hermione was just shaking her head, and watching Hagrid.**

"I agree with my son here. Hagrid has totally lost his mind. There is only a small difference between obsessive love and insanity, and this is clearly the latter.", Lily said.

"I seriously would recommend going to a therapist, after the Dragon is in the hands of someone else.", Severus said.

"That is a really good suggestion, Sev! I am sure that, it will do some good to Hagrid.", Lily said agreeing.

" **Hagrid, Norbert is going to become as large as this house in a few weeks. We really have to do something about this, before Malfoy tells Dumbledore about this.", Harry said trying to make Hagrid see some sense.**

 **"I - I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't.", Hagrid said sadly.**

 **Harry then suddenly got an idea, turned to Ron and said, "Charlie."**

"Yes! He got the idea that I suggested!", Severus said happily. "He is bringing the topic of Charlie!"

"Thank god, that my son has some really good thinking skills. At least he is making a plan that is a good one.", Lily said smiling.

"I hope that, they can give the Dragon to Charlie without anyone noticing it. But the problem is that, it will take really long time for Charlie to come, and Hagrid has to be really careful.", Severus said.

"That is true. But I am sure that, they will figure out some way.", Lily said.

" **Have you also lost it, Harry?", Ron asked confused. "I am Ron!"**

" **No! I am talking about your brother working in Romania. He is a Dragon keeper, isn't it? I am sure that, we can send the Dragon to him. He can release the Dragon into the wild.", Harry said excitedly.**

" **That is a really brilliant idea! What do you say, Hagrid? Hagrid agreed to their plan, without much persuasion.**

"Well, that is a relief. I was afraid that, he will refuse to do even that.", Lily said sighing.

"I am sure that, Hagrid is not stupid enough to do that. Even he knows that, he cannot hold on to the Dragon any longer without someone else noticing.", Severus said.

" I hope that, Charlie will consider his brother's request. If he doesn't, the three of them will have more problems.", Lily said.

"I am sure that Charlie will accept the request. He is Ron's brother after all.", Severus said.

 **On Wednesday night, Harry and Hermione was still sitting in the common room even though the others had gone to sleep long back. Ron came bursting into the common room through the portrait hole, just as the clock struck midnight. He was helping Hagrid with Norbert.**

" **It bit my hand!", Ron said. The hand was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I don't think I can do much schoolwork, for a week. That Dragon is just the most horrible creature I have ever met!"**

"Now, Now Ron! You can't expect to go and try to look after a dragon and not to expect getting burned by it!", Severus said.

" I thought he would have learned that, through his brother. Some people just won't get the important things that, others are trying to tell you.", Lily said shaking her head.

"I do hope that he will be OK. I hope that, the teachers, or Madam Pomfrey will get any suspicions about this. But I know that, it might be too much to ask. People are bound to get suspicious at Hogwarts.", Severus said.

"But the matron never asks too many questions, does she?", Lily asked.

"Nope she doesn't. But they have to be careful with the other staff, especially me. I am sure that, I am bound to get suspicious.", Severus said.

"Then let's hope that you won't.", Lily said.

" **But Hagrid treats him like, he is the cutest thing in the world! He just kicked me out of his hut, when I got burned saying that, I was not treating the dragon properly.", Ron continued.**

"Hagrid is getting more and more insane by the day. I have no idea, what to do with him, if it happened in our time.", Lily said.

"Hopefully we will not have to deal with insane Hagrid in our time.", Severus said. "I do have a strong feeling that, the reason for why Hagrid was expelled will surely be along these lines."

"I also have that feeling, Sev! And I wonder what sort of creature it would have been", Lily said.

"Could it have been something worse than a dragon?", Severus asked.

"What could be worse than a dragon?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea.", Severus said.

 **Just then Hedwig came to the window and tapped on it, so as to alert the trio. Harry went and let it in. They knew that, Hedwig must be carrying Charlie's letter. They took the letter from the owl, and read it together.**

 **Dear Ron,**

 **How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

 **Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

 **Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

 **Love, Charlie**

"That is a big relief. Now Hagrid can give the Dragon to Charlie.", Severus said sighing with relief.

"That letter does solve a lot of problems. Now the problem is getting into the tallest tower without getting noticed by the teachers.", Lily said.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak, isn't it? I am sure that he can use it to make it to the tower.", Severus said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the cloak. That makes the thing so much easier.", Lily agreed.

 **The three of them then agreed to use Harry's invisibility cloak to go to the tower. But a small problem arose in the next morning as the pain in Ron's arm got more and more worse. The hand had grown twice its normal size. Ron was reluctant at first to go to hospital wing at first, as he feared that the matron will recognize the bite, but by afternoon they had no choice but to go, due to the extreme pain.**

"That bite must be extremely painful, as to make them go to the hospital wing risking getting caught.", Lily said.

"I have heard that, sometimes dragon's bite is more painful than the burn it causes.", Severus said.

"What if Madam Pomfrey identifies, the bite as a dragon bite?", Lily asked.

"Then these three and Hagrid are in really big trouble.", Severus said sadly. "But the thing is that, sometimes Madam Pomfrey does not ask much questions about the injuries you have, if she can cure them without asking. It happens many a times with me, when I go to hospital wing, after a really bad prank from the marauders."

"That is really sad, but that can be a useful thing this time.", Lily agreed.

 **When Harry and Hermione went to the hospital later, they found Ron in a really bad state laying on the bed. "My hand feels like it is going to fall off anytime.", Ron said moaning. "I had told Madam Pomfrey that, this was a dog bite, but I don't think that she had believed me. The worst part was that, Malfoy came here with an excuse of borrowing a book from me, and threatened that he will say the truth to the matron."**

"What a git! He just wants the information to blackmail others. But I am not complaining, at least he hasn't already gone and inform the teachers.", Severus said.

"He is just a big-headed bullying coward. It kind of looks like the rivalry between you and Marauders, where marauders are the bullies, and you are the victim", Lily said.

"To be frank, Marauders are a bit better than this idiot. They don't do shameless blackmail to get their things done.", Severus said.

"Wow Severus! I never thought you would ever say that, the Marauders are better than anyone.", Lily teased. "But I do agree with you. The Malfoy idiot is worse."

 **Harry and Hermione tried to calm Ron down, by saying that everything will be over by Saturday. But what Ron said afterwards made their hearts sink. He then sat upright and was sweating. "Oh Merlin! I just realized that, the letter from Charlie was inside the book that was taken by Malfoy!", Ron said with a horrified face.**

"This just gets better and, better doesn't it?", Lily said sarcastically.

"He is really a big dunderhead. He should have torn the letter or burned it, as soon as they had read it. That would have been the best option.", Severus said.

"They are only eleven Severus! I don't think they will have such ideas in such early age, though they are facing things that most of the adults have never faced even in their first year of Hogwarts.", Lily said.

"That is true. They are just eleven.", Severus said nodding in agreement.

" **We can't change our plans now! We have got to do it on Saturday. There is no time to send another letter to Charlie. We will have to risk it, by taking the invisibility cloak and go to the tower.", Harry said. The Saturday night was dark and cloudy and had a really gloomy feel to it. But Harry brushed it off, and thought that nothing will go wrong that night.**

"Good to know that, Harry is slowly becoming an optimist. He was such a pessimist in the beginning of the book.", Severus said cheerfully.

"I have a really bad feeling that, something is going to be wrong this time, Sev! I just know it!", Lily said.

"Hey Lily! Did your son's pessimistic mind get transferred to you?", Severus asked.

"No Sev! I just have a bad feeling about all this. There are many things that can go wrong in this plan. What if someone comes to the tower, just when they are giving the Dragon? What if the dragon hurt my son, or Hermione?", Lily asked.

"I am sure that, nothing will go wrong Lily!", Severus reassured her.

 **They had arrived a bit late to the hut, because of Peeves. Hagrid gave Norbert to the duo, in a cage. "He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.". There was a noise from the inside the cage, which was like the dragon was tearing the teddy bear into pieces.**

"That is so bad! I like teddy bears very much!", Lily said sadly.

"What did Hagrid expect, when he gave the teddy to the dragon. Even the kids sometimes tear their teddys into pieces, and that too what can an animal do with a toy for human kids?", Severus asked.

"We have already established that, Hagrid has gone totally insane. So, this is nothing big.", Lily said.

"At least he will be able to get rid of the Dragon for now. So, his insanity will surely wear off, thanks to Charlie's friends.", Severus said.

 **"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mummy will never forget you!"**

 **Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of relief, as they knew that Hagrid would finally be free of this headache. They managed to get to the tower really fast, thanks to the Harry's shortcuts.**

"Wow there goes the marauder inside him. They seem to know all the shortcuts inside the castle.", Severus said.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I really wonder how do they do it. Sometimes I feel that, they have some kind of map with them. Also, they seem to know the location of many people inside the castle.", Lily said.

"That is a really mysterious thing.", Severus said nodding.

 **When they nearly reached the tower, they heard a sudden noise that startled him. They then hid themselves forgetting that they were invisible. They could see outlines of two people. They identified Professor McGonagall who had Malfoy by his ear.**

"Yes!", Lily and Severus shouted happily.

"That git must have been up to catch Harry and Hermione in the act. That just is a really wonderful turn of events for this idiot.", Lily said laughing.

"I hope that, he will get a really good detention. He will certainly learn a lesson.", Severus said.

" **Detention! Twenty points from Slytherin. You are out of your dormitory at such late hours!", she shouted.**

" **You have to listen to me Professor! Harry potter will come any minute now! He has a dragon in his hands!", Malfoy tried to convince the angry professor.**

" **What sort of rubbish are you talking, Malfoy! I am going to take you to professor Snape!", Professor said.**

"I hope that, I will give him an appropriate detention. What do you suggest I give him?", Severus asked Lily with a grin.

"How about cleaning the dirtiest closet in the castle for a month? Or helping Hagrid with some dangerous creature?", Lily suggested.

"Those are really awesome plans. How about a detention in the forbidden forest?", Severus asked.

"That will teach that coward a big lesson.", Lily said laughing.

 **The two of then climbed the staircase really fast, with really happy faces. They threw off their cloak only after reaching the top, and checking that there was no one there. Hermione was jumping happily, but Harry stopped her, saying that there was job left to be done.**

"Wow, I think he is going to be a good leader and a strategist in the future. He knows when to get excited, and when to wait for it.", Lily said.

"It will certainly help him in the future. But let me ask you. Would you have behaved any different from Hermione?", Severus asked.

"To be truthful, I don't think I would have had any different reaction than her.", Lily admitted.

 **The two of them waited for about ten minutes, and four broomsticks came down. The four of them were really nice and cheery people, who accepted the dragon immediately. They showed Harry and Hermione the place where they were going to keep the dragon. Harry and Hermione shook hands with them and they flew off with the Dragon.**

"So, at last the headache of dragon is gone without much problems.", Severus said with relief.

"But there is still the problem of the stone. They need to still worry about that, and I hope that it will also be solved as easily as this.", Lily said.

"I hope that, I will catch that Quirrel idiot before he does any big problems.", Severus said.

"Me too, Sev. Me too.", Lily said.

 **They went down the staircase with smiling faces, and light hearts as the problem with Dragon was gone. They were sure that, nothing could go wrong that would make their cheerfulness go away. But as they got to the foot of the stairs, they saw Filch's face coming out of the darkness. Harry's heart fell as Filch looked at them with a wicked smile. "Well, well, well. We are in trouble."**

 **Harry realized that, he had left the cloak on the top of the tower.**

Both Lily's and Severus's faces widened in horror. Severus facepalmed himself.

"Idiot boy! You should have been more careful with yourselves.", Severus said.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Lily muttered shaking her head. "How could they have been so careless? Just when I thought that, everything went well, this happened."

"Now I think they are going to be in the same fate as Malfoy. I am now going to take back all the suggestions for detention.", Severus said. "I hope that, they will only get lines to write."

"Me too Sev!", Lily said.

"Well, this is the end of this chapter.", Severus said.

"Let's take the next one then.", Lily said.


	17. Chapter 17

**ADVENTURE IN THE FOREST**

 **Chapter fifteen: The Forbidden Forest**

"Wait, what?", Lily said with a confused look. "Did you read the title correctly?"

"Yeah, the title is the forbidden forest.", Severus said showing Lily the book.

"But why is there a chapter named after that? Please don't say that, they will be going inside the forest now!", Lily said with wide eyes.

"Maybe it is what they get as detention. They might have to do something inside the forbidden forest. I have heard people getting detention there before.", Severus said.

"But the forest is dangerous! They can't let students inside that place!", Lily protested.

"I am sure that, Hagrid will accompany them to the forest. It is what I have heard.", Severus said reassuringly.

 **(** **Things couldn't have been - Hermione was trembling.)**

"I would too, if I was in that situation.", Lily remarked.

"I certainly would hate to be in the same position as one of them. Waiting for the inevitable punishment.", Severus said.

"Maybe they can escape punishment by telling Professor the truth. She might understand what the situation is.", Lily said.

"I don't think they will tell because, they will think that it will land Hagrid in trouble.", Severus said.

"But I am sure that, Dumbledore will not punish Hagrid severely!", Lily said.

"But the two of them does not know that.", Severus said.

"That is true.", Severus said sadly.

 **(Excuses, alibis, and wild - packing their bags already.)**

"I don't think that; the punishment will go as far as getting expelled. Expelling is only done for really serious crimes like injuring a student really seriously or using an unforgivable.", Severus said.

"True. If that was the case, the marauders would have been out of the school long ago. I think that they snuck out almost every night.", Lily said.

"I think the most they will get will be a fifty-point detection from their houses, and a detention.", Severus said.

"Yeah. That is the most possible punishment for them.", Lily said. "But they do not deserve that. They were doing a good thing!"

"I know. But we can't say if, professor will believe them.", Severus said.

 **(Harry had thought that - was leading Neville)**

"Don't tell me that, the poor boy also is somehow involved in this whole mess!", Lily said sadly.

"He really has the worst kind of luck out of all the students.", Severus said shaking his head.

 **(Harry!" Neville burst - violently to shut Neville up)**

"So that is how he is in this mess. Malfoy wanted even the poor boy to end up in trouble, so he gave a hint to even Neville about what was happening there.", Severus said.

"He is so sadistic. Trapping a poor boy, when he has nothing to with all this.", Lily said. "I think he would certainly become a follower of You-know-who if he was in our time."

"I think that is up to debate. He maybe a really sadistic boy, but I don't think he is that cruel or has the motivation to be one.", Severus said.

"I do hope so, Severus.", Lily said.

 **(but Professor McGonagall had - as still as a statue.)**

"Wow. She is really scared, and clueless about what she should tell.", Lily said. "I thought that, she of all people might tell the truth."

"Do you think that, you will be able to tell the Professor if you were in that situation?", Severus asked.

"That is a question that I really don't know. But I think that even I would have the same reaction.", Lily confessed.

"Then you have no reason to tell about her reaction. Even I confess that, I would do the same thing too.", Severus said.

"I think the marauders will do something, and somehow come out of this situation with some excuse. They are really good at this.", Lily said.

"That is true.", Severus said.

 **(I think I've got a - story and believed it, too.)**

"That is a really bad story! She should have known that, Harry and Hermione will never do that!", Severus said.

"I think the Professor got memories of his father and his gang. She must have thought that, Harry was doing what his father loved to do. To pull a prank, and try to land others in trouble. He does that many times with you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does and he laughs when he sees me in detention. But I do try to get him back for it.", Severus said.

"I know. But they escape off any punishment most of the time. I have no idea, how he does that.", Lily said.

"He must be using his cloak all the times. But that does not give the whole explanation about how he manages to do all what he does.", Severus said.

 **(Harry caught Neville's eye - of such a thing before.)**

"I think that is a complete lie. How could she forget about the marauders?", Lily said laughing.

"That is hilarious. It is as if the marauders failed to make an everlasting impression on the teachers.", Severus said.

"I am sure that the marauders will be scandalized if they hear about this.", Lily said.

"Unfortunately, I also think that they will double their efforts to make even more of a big impression on the teachers.", Severus said sadly.

"That I think will spell really bad times for students and teachers at Hogwarts.", Lily said.

 **(You, Miss Granger, I - taken from Gryffindor.)**

"Wow, Severus your prediction came true. She did take fifty points from Gryffindor.", Lily said.

"That I think was a reasonable amount of points for such a thing. But when I read the reaction of the professor, I thought that she will take more points from them.", Severus said.

"Thankfully she did not. Maybe that is because this was the first time in which they got caught. Maybe she will take more points if they get caught another time.", Lily said.

"I hope that, they will not be foolish enough to forget the cloak next time.", Severus said. But Lily glared at him. Realising something, Severus said," I mean that, I hope that they will not be in such a situation again."

"I also hope so, Sev.", Lily said.

 **(Fifty?" Harry gasped - her long, pointed nose.)**

Lily and Severus were stunned at this.

"Each! Fifty points each! That means, she must have taken— ", Severus said in horror.

"Hundred and fifty points! That I think is a really bad decision from the "professor's side.", Lily said.

"I don't think she has taken so many points even from the marauders in one go!", Severus said.

"This certainly means that, they will be in trouble in the Gryffindor house. Once one of the house members, lost 50 points which made Gryffindor behind Slytherin in the house points, and the whole house shunned him for weeks, until those points were recovered and Gryffindor was in lead again.", Lily said.

"Was it one of the Marauders?", Severus asked.

"No. It was a guy called Das Gupta.", Lily said.

 **(Professor – please!' - ashamed of Gryffindor students)**

"She is actively choosing to forget about the Marauders. Maybe they will be caught in some big thing this year, and get into a big trouble that they will stop pranking.", Severus said hopefully.

"I seriously doubt that, it will happen. If it did, she certainly would have remembered it, and mentioned to them about that.", Lily said.

"I find it surprising that, none of the teachers are telling Harry about his father's troublemaking days.", Severus said.

"Maybe they don't want to disrespect dead people.", Lily said with a sad face.

"Possible.", Severus said sadly.

 **(A hundred and fifty - what seemed like hours)**

"I feel bad for all three of them. Especially for Neville. He got dragged into something, he was never supposed to.", Lily said.

"They both must be really hating the next day, and the reaction that the other students will have when they see this.", Severus said.

"Definitely. They are going to be seriously pissed off.", Lily said. "I think that, the Slytherins are going to make fun of them by thanking them for making them being in the first place."

"Knowing them personally, I am sure that they will.", Severus agreed.

 **(Harry couldn't think - points fewer than yesterday?)**

"Well that's not so bad", Lily said cheerfully. "Hopefully that will continue for some time."

"I believe he started the phrase with 'at first'", Severus said, and Lily's expression fell. "That means that, everything just got very bad afterwards."

"As I have seen the Gryffindor's reactions for just fifty points, I know that they are going to be in hell for a very long time.", Lily said.

"It is also going to be really long time to recover the lost 150 points.", Severus said. "I am mostly sure that, they can't get all of them back unless some miracle happens."

"I hope that, they at least be in third place, at the last moment. Otherwise the students are going to kill them!", Lily said sadly.

 **(And then the story - Hufflepuffs turned on him,)**

"Wait. What!?", Lily asked totally shocked. "I thought they will rejoice because of the fact that, they will have an improved chance of winning the cup."

"Don't you get it? They all hate Slytherins, and hate the fact that Slytherins are going to win the cup.", Severus said sadly.

"That is really bad Sev! I hate the fact that, three fourth of the school hates the other one fourth.", Lily said.

"We really can't help it, Lily. All the others believe that, we Slytherins are the evil house.", Severus said.

 **(because everyone had - Potter, we owe you one!)**

"Just as we predicted. Slytherins are making fun of him.", Severus said sadly.

"The whole situation is becoming more and more worse.", Lily said shaking her head. "I can't blame them, they are just happy that, they are ahead in the board."

"I hope that, all this is worth all the trouble they have gone through for the dragon. What my question now is, is it somehow related to the matter of the stone?", Severus asked.

"Do you think that, they are somehow connected?", Lily asked.

"I have a feeling that they are.", Severus said.

 **(Only Ron stood - his business from now on.)**

"You know, I somehow doubt that it is going to happen. I think trouble is going to follow him everywhere even if he does not wish that it will not happen.", Severus said sadly.

"I really hope not. But judging from the titles of the other books, I think it really is the case.", Lily said.

"I really feel good that, at least Ron was there to support them in the time of such crisis.", Severus said.

"But unfortunately, he was not able to console him. I wonder how Hermione is coping.", Lily wondered.

"She must be in a really bad state as Harry. Maybe even worse.", Severus said.

 **(He'd had it with sneaking - they called him 'the Seeker.)**

"The whole thing is becoming really worse. I seriously think that, a teacher should come in and stop this treatment.", Lily said.

"I really find it troubling that, none of the teachers have stepped in till now. They surely must have noticed something.", Severus said.

"That includes even you, Sev! Remember that you are also a member of the staff there.", Lily said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Severus nodded sadly and said, "Yes. That includes even me. I still wonder why, I became such a bitter person. It seems like my future is a really bad one."

"I am sure that, we can improve all that Sev. I promise that, I will try to make your time at school even better.", Lily said reassuringly.

Severus smiled and nodded at Lily.

 **(Hermione and Neville were - exams weren't far away.)**

"That is a really good thing. At least now he will be serious about his exams.", Severus said.

"I doubt that he can give much attention there, even if he is determined to. He is in a really bad situation now, isn't he?", Lily asked.

"That is true.", Severus agreed.

"Even Hermione must be finding it really hard to do this. I feel really bad for her too.", Lily said. "At least she is not getting as bullied as Harry."

 **(All the studying he - was put to an unexpected test.)**

"That is not at all surprising. Otherwise I don't think there would be seven books about all this.", Severus said.

"I hope that, it is nothing really dangerous. But the downside is that the forest is full of dangerous creatures.", Lily said. "People even think that, there are even Werewolves in that forest.", Lily said.

Severus did not say anything as he knew that, the claim about werewolves were not farfetched as he suspected Lupin to be one. He refrained himself from commenting on that matter.

"There are less dangerous creatures like centaurs inside. They attack humans only if they are threatened.", Severus said.

"I don't think that it makes the forest any less dangerous.", Lily said.

 **(Walking back from the - was threatening him.)**

"That is strange, who can be the person that is threatening him?", Lily said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he is not the only person who is behind all this. Maybe he is working for someone else.", Severus said.

"But who can that be?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea. The future from 1975 till then is absolutely not clear, isn't it? Anything could have happened till then, and anyone would want the stone.", Severus said.

"That is true. I think it will all be cleared by the end of the book.", Lily said.

"Even I think the same.", Severus said.

 **(Harry moved closer - stood ajar at the other end.)**

"Wait a second, this clearly means that the main guy in this plot is actually inside Hogwarts!", Lily said in a moment of realization.

"Oh Merlin! That is correct. Maybe we have another traitor in the midst. But who can that be?", Severus said with wide eyes.

"This is all just getting more and more confusing, and the future looks more and more bleak. I really can't suspect any other teachers.", Lily said.

"There is also another possibility of someone sneaking into Hogwarts and is somehow able to live there without someone noticing them. But that is a really farfetched idea.", Severus said.

"I don't think that idea is as farfetched as some teacher being a bad person.", Lily said.

 **(Harry was halfway toward - seemed to have given in at last.)**

"It is really bad to hear that, they are still suspecting that I am behind all this.", Severus said sadly.

"These three are wrong about many things. Quirrel is not giving in to anybody, he was behind this all along. I think what happened was that, someone threatened Quirrel really badly and Quirrel is in a big hurry to keep up with the deadline the main guy is giving.", Lily said.

"But I think that, they won't be able to do anything under Professor Dumbledore's watch. They will have to make him go out of the castle to do all this.", Severus said.

"That is certainly true.", Lily said.

 **(Harry went back to - of books surrounding them.)**

"I don't think that, Hagrid is the best person to keep a secret like that. Look at how he was unable to keep the secret of Flamel.", Severus said.

"I am worried about what he will tell when he is in a drunken stupor. I don't think that he will even remember what he will spill during that time, or the people he is interacting with.", Lily said.

"I really have a bad feeling that, Hagrid might have already given up the secret. The whole dragon business is too fishy to be simple.", Severus said.

"You think that, the dragon story is somehow inside all this mess?", Lily asked.

"I am completely sure about that.", Severus said confidently.

 **("I bet there's a book - they'll believe, him or us?)**

"That is a really good question. But I am sure that he will take the input to his consideration.", Lily said. "He is a really nice guy."

"That maybe correct, and I really think that they should really tell the teachers about their suspicions, before they do something really foolish. If they do some detective work again, the teachers will think they are up to something.", Severus said. "That will surely land them in some serious trouble."

"The problem is that, they have suspicions in the wrong guy. The teachers will laugh it off.", Lily said.

"Maybe they will think that, there might actually be something going on there and start investigating.", Severus said. "And then hopefully catch the culprit."

 **(It's not exactly a - take a lot of explaining.)**

"They are in a really bad situation right now. They certainly are in a kind of a stalemate.", Severus said sadly.

"I think that the only thing that they can do right now is to wait and see what is happening. But if things start to go bad, they can always approach a teacher.", Lily said.

"That would be a good idea, unless they go to Quirrel regarding this problem. If they do that, the consequences will be disastrous. I have no idea, what he will do if he gets the wind that someone is back of the stone too.", Severus said.

"That is a really frightening prospect to even think of.", Lily agreed.

 **(Hermione looked convinced - Professor McGonagall)**

"They are having detention with Filch!? That is the worst that could happen!", Lily exclaimed. "I know for a fact that the Marauders hate detentions with that guy."

"A detention with Filch in the forest. This has every ingredient for a big disaster.", Severus said. "And did you notice the time of detention in the letter? It says that, they have to meet him at 11 PM. How can they keep a forest detention at night? It is a dangerous place at even the day, I have no idea how bad it will be at the night time."

"This is going to be bad! Really bad. I know that Filch cannot even use magic. At least I have not seen him do that. What if he something goes wrong in the forest? These students are just first years!? How will they defend themselves!?", Lily asked.

"Hagrid would be a great choice for forest detentions. We saw that he can do magic, and he can easily defend the students in case of any problems.", Severus remarked.

"That is true.", Lily nodded and said.

 **(Harry had forgotten they - and so was Malfoy.)**

"I totally forgot that, that idiot had gotten detention too!", Severus said.

"The night just got better and better. Two of the biggest pricks in Hogwarts joining you for the detention.", Lily said shaking her head.

"If anything happens to Malfoy here, then I am sure that Lucius will take some kind of action towards the school. I know that the Malfoy's are very influential.", Severus said.

"I hope that, no one gets hurt today. I don't want even Malfoy to get hurt. They are all just kids!", Lily said.

"That is what even I hope for. Merlin knows what happens in the forest during night time.", Severus said.

 **(Harry had also forgotten - leering at them.)**

"He is not making any more better!", Lily complained.

"Did you seriously expect him to do that? You have seen his behaviour isn't it? He just wants to make every student's life a living hell!", Severus said.

"I know that Sev! But I expected him to be better when he is taking them to a dangerous place. He should be at least a little bit better.", Lily said.

"He is just one of the worst staffing choices here, after Quirrel and Binns of course. I have no idea why, Professor Dumbledore chose him as the caretaker.", Severus said.

"That is a big mystery to me too.", Lily agreed.

 **(Oh yes... hard - worse for you if you do.)**

"Merlin! Did they really have such punishments before!?", Severus said disbelievingly.

"I know right. These punishments are just barbaric, even if they teach students a lesson not to break any rules. I think that, these will have some negative impact in the minds of students too!", Lily said.

"Thank Merlin that, they stopped using these punishments. But I have no idea, which one is worse. Detention in the forest at night time, or in some dungeons.", Severus said.

"That is a confusing question.", Lily agreed.

 **(They marched off - want ter get started.)**

"Oh, thank god!", Lily said with relief in her voice. "They are going with Hagrid. That makes me feel so much more better."

"I think the night will be much better now. But I am sure that, the forest will still be very dangerous.", Severus said. "If there are werewolves there, I don't think even Hagrid can hold them off much longer. A bite from them is enough to turn you into one of them."

"Thankfully it's not mentioned whether it is full moon or not. The problem is that, the description of the moon looks like its near full or full. I do hope that, the legends are just legends.", Lily said.

Severus just nodded without saying anything, as he knew that there might be some truth about the stories.

 **(Harry's heart rose - come out in one piece.)**

"Oh tush,", Severus said, waving his hand around, "Don't believe a word of it Harry, he's just shitting you."

"Language Sev! He certainly seems like wanting to find them getting harmed.", Lily said with an angry look to the book.

"He is one of the most sadistic people I have ever seen!", Severus said. "We have to think of ways to get him in trouble after going back."

"Sev! You are now starting to think like the marauders!", Lily said laughing.

"Sometimes we have to do, what we think we have to do.", Severus said.

 **(At this, Neville let - there - werewolves, I heard!)**

"So, the legend of werewolves inside the forest is still around.", Lily said. "And even Malfoy is scared that it might be true."

"We are scared of the things we don't know or understand.", Severus said.

 **(Neville clutched the - hung over his shoulder.)**

"Why in the name of merlin is he carrying a crossbow?", Severus asked puzzled.

"That just made the situation look like, it might be a really dangerous thing!", Lily said eyes wide. "What in the world is Hagrid expecting inside the forest? Is the werewolf legend actually true?"

The whole situation was growing more and more mysterious and confusing. "What was happening at Hogwarts?"

"I have a feeling that, all this is somehow connected to the stone plot.", Severus said.

"But how can it be possible?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea. Let's read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(Abou' time," he - bobbing away in the darkness.)**

"Do you think that, the detention can last till dawn?", Lily asked.

"Well, it all depends on what and how fast you are doing it. By the looks of what Filch is saying, this might be one of the long ones. I hate to say it, but I think this might also have an unpredictable outcome.", Severus said.

"How can you say that?", Lily asked.

"Just by how Filch is talking about it. Something must be going inside the forest, that is really bad.", Severus said.

"Then why are they sending a bunch of first years to the forest? I don't think that, I would send a bunch of Seventh years, if there was something bad in the forest.", Lily commented.

"I have no idea. Maybe Professor Dumbledore is really going mad.", Severus said.

 **(Malfoy now turned - knew I was doing this,)**

"He would just have to deal with that. He can't do anything unless you are harmed.", Severus said.

"Let's hope that, it will not come to that.", Lily said.

"Hope that Hagrid can handle something that can threaten them. That crossbow might do some wonders.", Severus said.

 **("he'd tell yer that's - over here a moment.)**

"Ok. Hagrid just freaked me out. What the hell does mean by dangerous? Are they really making kids do dangerous things?", Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Looks like it. What the hell is happening in Hogwarts right now? Is there more worse things there than just Quirrel?", Severus said thoughtfully.

"What can be even more worse than a deadly Professor who is after immortality and who will even kill a student to get it?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea. But I think that it is all connected to the stone plot.", Severus said.

"In what way?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea.", Severus said.

 **(He led them to the -** **second time in a week)**

"Wait! What the hell! There is unicorn blood on the floor! What in the world is happening here!", Lily asked with a panicked face.

"There is something in the forest that is hurting the unicorns!? What in the world has Hogwarts become!?", Severus said.

"Can it be werewolves that is doing this?", Lily asked.

"I don't think so, as unicorns are really fast and the werewolves only hunt easy prey. The next thing is, Hagrid also mentions that, this is the second kill in the week. As werewolves only hunt once in a month when the moon is full, so we can rule out that possibility.", Severus said.

"Then what monster is out there in the forest?", Lily asked with a scared tone.

"I think we are going to find out very soon.", Severus said.

 **(I found one dead - me or Fang," said Hagrid.)**

"That is a good reassurance. But Whatever is killing or hurting them should be a really dark being. I don't think any ordinary being will dare to hurt a unicorn.", Severus said.

"But what could be the motivation behind the attack. Most of the ingredients that we need from unicorns can be taken without hurting or killing them.", Lily said.

"Blood! I think they maybe after unicorn blood!", Severus said.

"But we don't use unicorn blood for anything.", Lily said.

"There are some very dark uses for unicorn blood. Very dark.", Severus said. "If the assailant is after all that, then god help the students."

"What is it?", Lily asked.

"I don't want to tell you, unless it is mentioned in the book. But I very much hope not.", Severus said. "But I can tell you that, all the things happening there will get connected of it was the case.

"That is not a satisfactory answer Sev! But if you think that it is bad, then I am willing to see if it is in the book.", Lily said.

 **(An' keep ter - trail in diff'rent directions)**

"That is a seriously bad idea! The forest is a really dangerous place. How can splitting up the group do any good?", Lily asked with horrified look.

"Maybe Hagrid thinks that, the thing in the forest is something that a dog or him can. But I seriously doubt that claim.", Severus said.

 **(There's blood all - he's a coward," said Hagrid.)**

"Great. The dog turns out to be a coward. The whole thing just got even more better. Hagrid should have a serious talk with someone about student's safety. How can he even think of leaving a couple of students in a crazy forest along with a coward dog?", Severus said angrily.

"He does make really bad decisions sometimes. Here I am thinking that, doing detention with Hagrid was safe.", Lily said shaking her head.

"All these are just too confusing. I have want to know who makes up all these detentions.", Severus said.

 **(So, me, Harry, an' - be careful - let's go.)**

"That is a really great plan.", Lily said sarcastically. "Throw some red sparks if you are in danger. Is he sure that, he can get there in time to save the kids if they are? What if they get attacked, while they are waiting for help?"

"That is a really good question. The plan just doesn't make any sense. If I was the one who was doing this, I would not have even split them into groups. Wait I would not have even given such detention in the first place. It is just too dangerous!", Severus said shaking his head.

"Remember that, when you become a staff there, Sev!", Lily said teasingly.

"I have absolutely no desire to join the staff. I will want do some research stuff after graduation.", Severus said.

"Then how are you teaching here in the school?", Lily asked.

"I have no idea.", Severus said.

 **(The forest was black - the unicorns?" Harry asked.)**

"He is truly your son, Lily. He is asking many of the questions that you are asking here.", Severus said teasingly.

"He had James's looks and my mind. I think that is a good combination. I would hate to see a girl who has my looks, but James's behaviour. It would be so unnatural.", Lily said.

"That is very true. I just can't imagine someone who looks like you being a big troublemaker.", Severus said laughing.

 **(Not fast enough, - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!)**

"Oh, my god! That was very sudden!", Lily said.

"Hagrid must have seen something, that worried him. Hopefully he can hold against it, and get it run away. But if it is a dark creature, I don't know what he will do.", Severus said.

"I hope that it will not be anything that Hagrid can't handle.", Lily said.

 **(Hagrid seized Harry and - trailing along the ground.)**

"That looks like a human. So, it might be a human, that is doing all this.", Severus said. "But who can it be?"

"There are many possibilities. The entire staff of Hogwarts, except you of course and the people of Hogsmeade.", Lily said.

"What if this is Quirrel? But what will he gain by slaying a unicorn for his blood. He is definitely not— ", Severus stopped in the middle, as he didn't want to say anymore.

"What? What is he definitely not?", Lily asked.

"I think it will be explained inside the book.", Severus said.

 **(Hagrid was squinting - me, but careful, now.)**

"They should've already been being careful", Lily said disapprovingly.

"I am sure that they already were. Hagrid was just telling them to be even more careful as they were now in a potentially dangerous situation.", Severus said.

"Do you think that, they might get attacked now?", Lily asked.

"I doubt it, but there is chance.", Severus said.

 **(They walked more - man, or a horse?)**

"Thank merlin. It is just a centaur.", Severus said relieved.

"Don't they hate anyone who is coming into their territory?", Lily asked.

"Only if the people who come have ill intentions. Otherwise they are pretty harmless, and I am sure that, Hagrid will have good relations with them.", Severus said.

"I heard that, they don't cooperate with the ministry workers or any humans that go to them for something.", Lily said.

"That is because the ministry drove them out of their homelands, and made them live somewhere else.", Severus said.

"That is a really bad thing to do. Anyone would be suspicious of the government if they do that.", Lily said.

 **(To the waist, a man - you going to shoot me?)**

"The first thing he asks is, whether they were going to shoot him?", Lily asked dumbfounded.

"As I told you, they are very suspicious of humans. I have read that, the ministry had killed the centaurs who had refused to move out of their lands.", Severus said.

"That is very mean! That very much sounds like, how red Indians were forced out of their native lands to live elsewhere in America.", Lily said.

"What? What is that?", Severus asked, not familiar with those terms.

"Just some piece of muggle history of America.", Lily said.

 **(Can't be too careful - much, up at the school?)**

"That is a really idiotic question. Of course, they do learn something at school!", Severus said laughing.

"I think the centaur may just be attempting to start a conversation with the two.", Lily said.

"By asking a question, for which the answer is obvious?", Severus asked still laughing.

"Maybe their mannerisms and way of talking is different from us.", Lily suggested.

"Very true.", Severus agreed.

 **(Erma - ages past, so it is now.)**

"Very true words, he is speaking. The innocents are always the ones that go down first.", Lily said calmly.

"That is a very good idea, to ask the centaurs about the attack. As they are the forest dwellers, they surely would have noticed something.", Severus said.

"But he is not giving any straight answers to Hagrid, is he? He is being cryptic about things.", Lily said.

"As I said. They don't trust humans, so they might not give them straight answers.", Severus said.

 **(Yeah," said Hagrid, - forest hides many secrets.)**

"Now he is becoming a bit too annoying. Just give the answer already!", Lily said with a clear tone of anger.

"I don't think he will even if you beg him to.", Severus said.

"I wonder what kind of secrets are the forest hiding.", Lily wondered.

"I am sure that, there will be many.", Severus replied.

 **(A movement in the tree - tonight," he said simply.)**

The two of them just burst out laughing. "Now this is getting a bit humorous.", Severus said still laughing.

"Hagrid would be getting very impatient now.", Lily said.

"Anyone would if you are in that situation.", Severus said. "I would shout at them if they did that to me."

"Same here. I would shout at them till they give me some real answer.", Lily said.

"I think the centaurs will get angry and hurt us if we did that.", Severus said.

 **(We've heard, - anythin' like it before.)**

"OK. The whole situation is getting even more creepy, that means something new and even more dangerous has entered the forest.", Severus said.

"Does that mean that, there is something even more worse than Quirrel at Hogwarts.", Lily asked with a shiver. The mystery was building up even more and more.

 **(They walked on through - others are in trouble!)**

Both Lily's and Severus's faces became very pale. "Oh merlin! I hope that Hagrid can get there in time to help them both.", Lily said.

"If they end up getting hurt or worse, both Hagrid and the staff will be in a really big trouble.", Severus said.

"Lucius Malfoy is surely going to be in a really bad mood if anything will happen to his son, I think.", Lily said.

"That is for sure.", Severus said.

 **(You two wait here - Hagrid was fuming.)**

"So, they are ok?", Lily said with both confusion and relief in her voice.

"What in the world happened with those two?", Severus asked.

"Maybe Malfoy did something to Neville just to scare him, and Neville threw the sparks in a moment of panic.", Lily said.

"That is a possible explanation. If they had escaped some bad situation, I don't think that Hagrid will be fuming like that. He will just be immensely relieved.", Severus said.

"That is right. I think I want to introduce the Malfoy idiot to the Marauders. I am sure that, they will have a field day with pranking him.", Lily said mischievously.

 **(Malfoy, it seemed - we've gotta get this done.)**

"That is a really bad idea, Hagrid. Making two rivals to wander around in a forest where there is someone that can attack them anytime is the worst idea that can come up with,", Severus said shaking his head.

"It is like putting you and James Potter in the same situation. That would be a really terrible idea.", Lily said nodding.

"Malfoy is a big coward from the looks of it. If he comes into so very bad situation, I am sure that he will not hesitate to leave Harry alone and run away, or even push Harry into the danger so that, he can have more chances of escaping.", Severus said.

"I will murder him if he pushes my son to danger and run away.", Lily said angrily.

"I think you will have to wait for 15 years to do that.", Severus said jokingly.

 **(So, Harry set off - and it was dead.)**

"I think that is a sign for them to run away.", Lily said groaning.

"It is the sign for them to throw the red sparks.", Severus said. "And hope that whatever killed the unicorn will not come back to the kill."

"Can normal witches and wizards kill unicorns that easily?", Lily asked.

"I am sure that, killing curse will be enough to kill a unicorn if it is standing still. But because of the fact that, they have superior senses, they can detect approaching danger.", Severus replied.

"Then how did this one get killed?", Lily asked.

"Dark magic obviously.", Severus said.

 **(Harry had never seen - and began to drink its blood.)**

"Run!", Lily shouted into the book. "Do not just stand there and stare! Run for your lives!"

"My god! That thing is really drinking the unicorn blood! But that makes you cursed for life!", Severus said with wide eyes.

"Wait! What!? Drinking unicorn blood makes you cursed for life? Then why would anyone do that!?", Lily asked totally confused.

"I am sure that it will be explained here. But all this makes me wonder why Quirrel is doing this. Unless our old assumption that, he is not working alone is true.", Severus said.

"But who could he be working with?", Lily asked.

"No idea.", Severus said.

 **(AAAAAAAAAARGH! - his scar was on fire.)**

"Huh? Why in the world did that happen?", Severus asked confused.

"This only happened during the DADA classes, isn't it? Does that mean that, Quirrel is really the one who is drinking the blood?", Lily asked.

"That might be the case. But again, the question is, why does he want to drink Unicorn blood?". Severus thought loudly.

"Maybe he has gone mentally unstable after his trips around the world. Maybe his encounters with dark creatures went sideways.", Lily said.

"I don't think that is the case, Lily. There must be some other explanation. The whole plot of the stone is way darker than I thought.", Severus said.

 **(Half blinded, he staggered - and a palomino body.)**

"Thank Merlin for that Centaur. I have no idea, what would have happened to Harry if he wouldn't have come.", Lily said with relief.

"That was a really close call. If the centaur would not have come a bit late, Harry would certainly have been in a grave danger. But what puzzles me is, why did the centaur care for a human child. It is nor that, I am saying he shouldn't have, it is just that it is certainly not their normal behaviour.", Severus said.

"Who cares. He just saved my son. That is good enough for me.", Lily said.

 **(Are you all right - It will be quicker this way.)**

"That is again against their code of conduct. They are not supposed to make humans or any creature on top of them.", Severus said. "They think it's degrading, allowing humans to ride them, as if it's allowing humans control over them."

"That is really a bad rule. Many of us will not want to control them!", Lily said. "On top of that, how did he know that Harry had come with Hagrid?"

"That I think was obvious, as only Hagrid must be the one who enters into the forest so late into the night.", Severus said.

"I am worried about how the other centaurs will react to what he did.", Lily said.

"Let's read and find out.", Severus said.

 **(My name is - movements of the planets?)**

"Are these people sensing that, there is something really bad is going to happen at Hogwarts?", Lily asked with a worried look.

"I have absolutely no idea, they are not giving any straight answers to the questions people are asking. They are saying so cryptically that, it is difficult to understand what they are trying to say.", Severus said.

"But if they are implying danger to the school, the three of them should be very careful from now on. I think that, they now should tell the teachers about the suspicion that, someone is after the stone.", Lily said. "I think the time has come for that."

"I don't know whether the three of them will have the same opinion as you, Lily.", Severus said.

 **(Ronan pawed the ground - not answer Harry's question.)**

"Some of the centaurs have some good sense. But none of them are willing to divulge anything! They clearly know about the thing that is lurking in the forest!", Severus said angrily.

"Can't they just give a very small clue, as to what is happening in the forest? It would be very useful for them.", Lily said impatiently.

"Maybe what is happening is too dark to be divulged. That might be the reason why, they are not telling anything.", Severus said.

"So, dark that, they cannot speak of it?", Lily asked.

"Remember Voldemort? The person is so dark that, people won't even say his name!", Severus said. "My god!", Severus exclaimed turning really pale, having come to a very disturbing realization.

"What! What happened Sev!?", Lily asked with wide eyes.

"It's not possible, but Dumbledore believed that— ", Severus was muttering.

"What is not possible, Sev!? Now you are being worse than Centaurs!?". Lily said annoyingly.

"Just read the book. I don't want what I think is to be true.", Severus said.

 **(They made their way - blood touches your lips.)**

"So that is the use of unicorn blood. But who is person at Hogwarts, that is just inches away from death? As far as the book is concerned, Quirrel is very much well from the outside.", Lily said.

"I don't think, that it is Quirrel is the one who is in the need of unicorn blood.", Severus said simply, still not wanting to believe what seemed to be the obvious truth.

"But then who?", Lily asked confused.

"Just think of Hagrid's lines in the fourth chapter about somebody, I am sure that you will get who it is.", Severus said.

Lily then nodded and tried to remember something that, Hagrid said in the fourth chapter. But she could not think of what exactly it would be. "I just can't remember everything in the book, so can you explain what is it?", Lily asked impatiently. "and please don't tell that, read the book."

"Ok. I think it is time to explain it fully. In the fourth chapter, when Hagrid was explaining to Harry about his story, and was telling about he has died or not, he says, ' _Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.'_. I am sure that now you can make the connection.", Severus said.

Then suddenly, Lily was also able to make all the necessary connections. She also turned really pale in the realization. "You mean, that he is suggesting that you-know-who is after all this?", Lily asked.

"Yes. I have a really big suspicion that, he is the one behind all this.", Severus said.

"Oh no! The whole thing just got infinitely more worse! You are also suggesting that Quirrel is working for him?", Lily said,

"Yeah. Philosopher's stone is a thing Voldemort would surely want. It will make him more powerful and invincible.", Severus said.

 **(Harry stared at the - don't understand who)**

"Harry, you can do it! I am sure that you can make all the connections!", Severus said into the book.

"I think he will need some time to let it all sink in. He is my son after all. But I am sure that, he will surely come to the realization.", Lily said.

"I hope that, now he will decide to inform the teachers about the whole situation. The whole thing has surely become more than he can possibly handle.", Severus said.

"I hope too Sev. If I was alive, and he does something bad, I will write a howler to him.", Lily said. "That is, if he survives all this.", Lily said sadly.

"I am sure that, your son and his friends will survive this without much hurt. They are very brave and resourceful.", Severus said trying to cheer her up.

"I hope so, Sev! I hope so.", Lily said.

 **(It was as though an - that was Vol-)**

"That was fast. Faster than I thought he would.", Lily said smiling.

"He certainly has greater thinking power than a normal eleven-year-old. Except Hermione maybe. I am sure that, even she would have inferred all this very fast.", Severus said.

"Now let's see what he will do with that information.", Severus said.

 **(Harry! Harry, are you - this is one of those times)**

"You are not the only one that hopes so, Firenze. Even his mother and her best friend hopes so.", Severus said.

"What are the possibilities of this prediction becoming not true?", Lily asked,

"I have no idea. I did not take divination, did i?", Severus asked.

"I am of the belief that; the subject of Divination is totally useless and utter nonsense. So, I am of higher hope that, Harry will not get hurt.", Lily said.

"The possibility of Harry getting hurt is very less. After all, there are six more books about him.", Severus said simply.

 **(He turned and cantered - just wanted to get rich.)**

"They are still suspecting you, Sev!", Lily said sadly.

"I hope that, they will get that realization that they are totally wrong, really fast. If they don't, they will be in a really bad situation, if they go to Quirrel and informs him of all this.", Severus said.

 **(Stop saying the name - very imprecise branch of magic.)**

"See! Even Hermione agrees with me that, Divination and fortune telling are nothing but nonsense", Lily said grinning.

"Wow! You both must be practically twins!", Severus said sarcastically.

"Ha ha", Really funny, Sev!", Lily said rolling her eyes. "But she is also right in one thing, no one can enter Hogwarts with intention of harm when Dumbledore is there.", Lily said.

"That is a very true fact. I do hope that, Dumbledore will not be leaving the castle anytime soon.", Severus said. "That will be a really bad thing, if that happens.", Severus said.

 **(The sky had turned light - Just in case)**

"So, Dumbledore returned the cloak back to him. That is a really good thing. I hope that, he won't lose the cloak again.", Severus said.

"I am sure that, Harry will take extra care from now on.", Severus said cheerfully.

"That is the end of the chapter.", Lily said. "This chapter was a really high paced and revealing, and points to a really dark thing to come."

"I will read the next one.", Severus said and took the book.


End file.
